Fading away
by SilentShadow15
Summary: Something terrible has happened in Middleton Ron's parent's are killed and Kim on a mission something that cuts Ron deeply, with this Ron stoppable realizes he has nothing to lose, he takes matter to his own hands and seeks vengeance on the killer. There is a person that understands him and wants to help.
1. Chapter 1 Day in school

It was a day in school two friends were walking side by side, One was a blond at the age of 18 with brown eyes and three freckles under his eyes, lightly tan skin he was well built, because he decided he needed to be ready at anytime Japan needs him so he kept up his training, his once thin arms were covered with muscles his chest and six pack were well sculptured, his legs were well toned, he wore gray khakis a red jersey with a black and white strip on his chest and an inch taller than his friend next him he was Ron Stoppable.

The other person next to him was a redhead a age of 17 with green eyes and pale skin she was well toned, she wore blue jeans and a green tank top she was Kim Possible, teen world saving hero.

"That was different" Ron Stoppable stated as they walked out of chemistry.

"The fact that you made a mess in chemistry" Kim smiled

"Hey atleast I got it almost right

"You let lithium come in contact with air, your were lucky it was a small amount" Kim possible replied "So you coming over for dinner?" she asked.

"Sure, i'll let my parents know" Ron replied.

"Okay" Kim smiled than a cruel laughter rang out causing them to roll their eyes, it was Kim's rival Bonnie Rockwaller.

"Still need to let your parents know were your going Loser?" Bonnie sneered.

"Well at least I tell where I'm going" Ron told her "Bon Bon" he said.

"Let's go Ron" Kim grumbled and dragged Ron away out the door.

Before Bonnie could say anything, the two were walking out of the school

"You think after years she would lighten up" Ron whispered.

"It is Bonnie" Kim pointed out as they walked home.

"True but soon she will lash at the wrong person and I'll laugh when that happens" Ron told Kim.

"I'll be laughing the loudest" Kim stated with a smirk.

They were on the block of their homes which were right down the street of each other, they separated off and went different houses.

"See you later" Kim called.

"See ya" Ron replied and walked into his house seeing his parents on the couch.

"Hi mom hey dad" Ron called, then Rufus went to meet him "Feeling better Rufus?" he asked.

"He's feeling better but he will have to stay in for awhile more" Martha told him "How was school, your doing better with your grades ever since you disappeared." she said.

"It was uneventful, up until I caused a small explosion in chemistry" Ron told her.

"Yikes" Rufus yelped.

"But don't worry Rufus no one was hurt it was too small to cause any harm" Ron told him.

"Well me and are parents are going out for dinner you want to come?" Steve Stoppable asked.

"Actually you guys can enjoy yourself" Ron told them "But is it okay I go over for dinner at Kim's house later?" he asked.

"Of coarse" Martha smiled "Just make sure your homework is done" she said.

"It's all done I just have some math to do" Ron replied.

"I have some time I can help you a bit" Steve offered.

"Sure, there was a few things I'm still stuck with" Ron agreed, then went up the stairs to his room and started his homework.

After awhile Steve came up to help, he pointed out a few mistakes with his math work and helped him to make his math easier.

"Steve!, time to get ready!" Martha called.

"Okay Hon" Steve replied and walked out to get ready "Have fun son" he smiled.

"You to buy" Ron said back putting his homework away.

* * *

Later Ron dressed nicely, he wore navy blue jeans and a back slim fit botton up shirt with a white shirt underneath and nice sneakers. He walked down stairs and saw his parents getting ready still.

"You look handsome Ronald" Martha smiled at him seeing his outfit.

"Thank you I felt like dressing up" Ron replied "Well see you later" he said and walked out. On his way he didn't see a single person yards away from around a corner behind him looking suspicious.

Ron turned around and looked to see the person but he was gone "Hmm I could've sworn I felt someone watching me" he said, he rang the doorbell at the possible residents.

The door opened to reveal Jim and Tim "Hey Ron" they said.

"Hello" Ron smiled and the Tweebs stepped to let him in "Thank you" he said and the door closed behind him.


	2. Chapter 2 dinner and tradegy

Ron Stoppable entered the house and walked into see Kim's parents cooking dinner.

"Need some help setting the table?" Ron offered to Kim's parents causing them to jump a bit.

"Oh hello Ronald, didn't hear you coming in" Anna Possible smiled "Nice outfit" she said.

"Thanks I felt like dressing up for the occasion" Ron said.

"It's a good look" James Possible pointed out "If you don't mind setting the table" he said.

"Nope not at all" Ron replied and set the table with the help of the Tweebs, then walked out of the kitchen with them and sat on the couch.

"Ron are you taking steroids?" Anna asked sternly.

"No why?" Ron asked.

"whats with the rocks under your clothes then?" James asked.

"Who's has rocks under their clothes?" Kim asked walking down the stairs.

"The Tweebs" Ron told her.

"Hey!" they said.

"so get your homework done?" Kim asked.

"What are you my mother?" Ron joked "but yes I did" he said.

"How was school you two?" Anna asked.

"Boring" Ron responded.

"Until ron caused chaos in the school" Kim smirked.

"What did you do?" Tim asked.

"I almost blew up the chemistry classroom by leaving lithium exposed to air but it was a small amount" Ron told him "all it did was leave a scorch mark on the desk" he said.

"Cool" They said.

"Now ron don't give the boys any ideas" Anna possible called from the kitchen.

"I won't" Ron called back.

"Well dinners ready kids" James said, they went into the kitchen and sat down In front of them was a ham, cornbread and peas, they got what they wanted. Ron had a big serving three huge slices of ham, a large piece of cornbread and pile of peas and started to eat.

"Are you okay Ron" Kim asked.

"Yeah perfect" Ron replied.

"Really because your eating a huge amount of food enough for two people" James said "I know you have a big appetite but thats excessive" he pointed out.

"I'll admit I'm worried about Rufus he has been sick lately and last night he told me to take his power's away, i didn't know why but I did" Ron told them Anna possible dropped her fork at that "and he barely made his way to me when I came in the door" he said, He looked and the Possibles seemed sad.

"What I just said he was sick, everyone gets sick even animals" Ron told them.

"Tweebs why don't you guys go up and play" James said.

"Okay" They said sadly and went up stairs.

"Was something I said to offend you, then I'm sorry" Ron wondered.

"No nothing like that" Anna said sadly "Ron Rufus is dying" she told him.

"What tell me your joking I'm already worried about him as it is" Ron told her.

"Ron my mother doesn't joke about things like that" Kim said.

Ron was shell shocked at the info and he ran out of the Possible's house to his own home.

"I hope he will be okay" Kim told her parents.

* * *

Ron ran to his house fast when he reached his house, he noticed his parents care was here and another car was here, a black van with plates from new york.

"The dudes a long way from NY" Ron stated then he went into his house. it was quiet and dark in side.

"Hey Mom Dad" he called "Did you fall asleep and forget to go" Ron chuckled but no answer "Rufus" he called but no scurry of feet.

"Anyone here?" Ron called and turned his lights on but saw no one turned them off and went up stairs to change, he came back down.

"Maybe they walked and took Rufus with them" Ron said but when he came down stairs, there was seven figures in dark clothes looking at him each were 2 inches taller than him and even more toned and broader shouldered.

Then a baseball bat hit him in the back hard knocking him over, Ron groaned as he tried to get up but a fist knocked him back down and foot slammed into his stomach making him cough, he saw a bat come at him again at his head but Ron blocked it with a forearm block making the arm go numb, a foot rammed in his back making him slam into a wall, then a fist crashed into his temple knocking him out.

It was one in the mourning when Ron gain conscious, he groaned the pain from earlier was gone but he had some bruises where he was hit and felt he hand a bruise on his temple. He looked and sat up in shock what he saw Rufus's lifeless eyes were starring back at him, his body seemed to be twisted and looked like he was bleeding from his mouth.

"Rufus!" Ron cried with tears forming in his eyes, he looked and saw a blood smear on the carpet leading around the corner he got up and what he saw made his heart drop, his parents were dead with slashes on his father and a bullet hole in his head, his mother's throat was slitted and a bullet wounds in her chest. Ron suddenly lost his balance and leaned against the wall and slumped to the ground with tears falling from his eye's.

"No mom" Ron whimpered as he saw his mother lifeless eyes, he looked at his farther and there was someone elses blood on his knuckles "Dad! no" he said.

Ron just sat there numb from the sorrow and pain, Then he heard footsteps and looked, saw a bat coming at him before it him in the side sending him doubling over holding his side and glared weakly at the thug who had a ski mask on and a baseball bat.

"I will get you for this" Ron vowed before the thug's fist knocked him out, an hour later regained his senses around 2.30 am. he grabbed a phone and called 911 weakly before his strength left him, he pulled a scanner and ran a scan on his parents to get any DNA, he looked at Rufus and noticed the blood was actually someone else's, he looked at his mother and saw some hair in her hand and put it in his pocket and collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kim wake up!" James yelled, causing her to awake up and looked at her clock it was "It's three in the morning" she complained.

"Something is going on at Ronald's house" James told her.

"What?" Kim replied and quickly put some slippers and went to the front door where her mother and brothers were, they looked and saw police and an ambulance lights. The gasped when the saw two figures being wheeled out and covered with a black body bag followed by a really small one.

They ran over "What happened?" Kim asked.

"I don't know 911 got a call but when they didn't say anything we though it was a prank but Steve and Martha, Rufus were dead" An officer told her causing them to gasp at the last part.

"Wheres Ron?" Anna Possible asked.

"He's coming out now" the officer pointing they looked and gasped, Ron was being wheeled out, he was unconscious.

"Were going to place him in the hospital so he can recover" an ambulance told the "Your welcome to ride along" he said, the Possibles went into a ambulance with Ron, who was now hooked to machine.

"How is he?" Anna Possible asked since she was a member of the hospital, when the ambulance car was moving.

"Well he's okay, some bruises and bruised ribs from a baseball bat but he will be alright" a medic told her.

"Who did this?" James asked.

"I was hoping he could tell us when he wakes up" the medic said.

"We could jump start him, got any adrenaline" Tim suggested.

"Thats for emergency only" Anna told him, Then Ron groaned getting their attention, he opened his eyes and blinked at a bright light.

"What happened?" Ron groaned, when his eyes focused on the Possible's "And why am I in an ambulance and why am I strapped down" he said.

"So you don't fall off son" a medic spoke.

"What happened Ron" Kim asked.

"Try to remember" James said gentle, Ron closed his eyes to remember, he was in his house looking at Rufus's dead eyes looking at him and his parents. He opened his eyes and had a trouble look.

"My parents, Rufus are dead" Ron said troubled his family was gone.

"the Police saw big van fleeing from a mile away from the scene" a medic spoke, Then Ron eyes widened.

"Those thugs killed them" Ron spoke his next vision was eight guys in dark clothes and a black van. Just then pain and anger surge through him.

Just then the possible were waiting to see what Ron would say next, when they heard a rapid beeping sound and looked at a monitor hooked to Ron and they gasped when his heart rate was increasing and adrenaline was skyrocketing fast.

100,120,130, 140

Then Ron groaned with pain as his fists clenched and let out a scream of anguish and started to jerk the straps, with a mighty jerk a strap broke not able to withstand Ron's now overcharged strength, then the Medic got a sedative and stuck it in his thigh and the Ron's levels dropped and Ron went to sleep slowly.

"That was alarming" a medic sighed with relief.

* * *

a week later

Ron recovered quickly but the deep wound in his heart was far from heal, it was a jagged scar. It was late in the morning and it was raining fitting the mood that swept over the crowd in the cemetery which were only nine people there, Mr. Barkin paying his respects to Ron, Kim Possible, the Possibles and Felix and Ron Stoppable himself.

They all payed their respects to Ron's parents and Rufus, then Felix used his robotic arm to pat his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Man" Felix said sympathetic and wheeled away, Mr. Barkin did the same.

"Are you coming with us" Anna asked.

"No I want stay longer" Ron said hollowy.

"Okay don't stay out in the rain too long" James told as the Possibles got in their car and went home, Ron stood there alone with the rain meeting his tears and he fell to his knees, looking at the tombstones.

 **Martha Stoppable**

 **a wife**

 **a great mother**

 **Steven Stoppable**

 **a husband**

 **A great father**

 **Rufus**

 **a good friend**

 **small but a big hero**

What Ron didn't know someone was watching him from a distance, the figure wore a long trench coat and a wide brim hat with long raven hair, down to it's lower back. After awhile Ron took a hand full of grass and pored it on the graves after standing up and he then walked off,The same figure came out from behind a tree watching him. leave.

* * *

 **Try to guess who was the figure watching Ron.**


	4. Chapter 4 downward spiral

It was almost midnight when Ron arrived to his house, he entered and closed the door behind him. Visions of hid family attack his mind "No get out of there" Ron told the visions he shook his head to clear it and it seemed to work.

Ron went up the stairs to his room and got ready for school the next day it was going to be rough, he got his books ready.

"I know they would want me to pass the year" Ron told himself, then got to sleep were he was haunted by the lifeless eyes and his father's last words ran through his mind. It was 2 in the morning when he was sleeping semi-peaceful.

He looked at his clock he was late to school "Goddamnit, well there just study halls anyway" Ron spoke. He walked out the door after taking a shower, eating breakfast and geting dress, in his usual clothes and went out.

Two hours later he arrived to school and looked at his watch his math class started in an hour, he walked through the doors to the adjacent hall ways since classes were still in session, he arrived to his locker and opened it and put his books in his locker an hour later the bell rang meaning classes had ended and his started, doors opened to classrooms and everyone was let out, everyone glanced at him with the usual looks of disgust, like a person looking at a pest.

But there was a few looks his friends of sympathy "How are you?" Monique said kindly.

"Fine" Ron told her.

"I mean how are you feeling?" Monique asked.

"been better" Ron spoke softly and walked away to his class, he walked to his room when he heard a cruel laughter.

"The loser showed up to school, at first I thought you were going to die of shock seeing your family" Bonnie sneered, Ron just looked at Bonnie with a blank empty eyes but didn't say anything and kept walking, he tripped over a leg around the corner.

"Watch where your going Stoppable" a jock sneered but Ron didn't say anything and walked by and entered his classroom and handed his homework to his teacher, he sat down in the very back. His friends walked in and sat around him as more people came in and sat down.

"Morning class!" Ms. Apple called.

"Morning Ms. Apple!" Everyone but Ron called back.

"when I call your names say here" She told the. "Felix Renton" she called.

"Here!" Felix called "Monique valentine" she called "Here!" Monique called "Justin" "Here!" justin called "Kim Possible" "Here!" Kim called Ron Stoppable "here" Ron said softly.

"Ron Stoppable" Ms. Apple called.

"Here" Ron called.

"Ron Stoppable" She called a third time.

"You saw me Walk through the freaking door lady" Ron snapped making Kim slap her forehead.

"Ron!" Monique chided.

"It's schools policy Stoppable" Ms. Apple told him.

"Here!" Ron spoke with a gruffly.

"Thank you" Ms. Apple replied "This class we will talk about division" she announced. Ron sat in the class in silence through the whole lesson following along the best he could in his state, His memories of what the thugs did to his family and anger and pain soared in his chest, his eyes were angry but there was tears rolling down his cheeks, then the pain went away leaving just anger and bitterness but tears still fell.

"Ron you okay?" Asked Felix.

"Fine" Ron said softly.

* * *

Ron was walking with Kim, Felix, and Monique to the next class when Bonnie blocked them who was in her cheerleader outfit.

"What do you want?" Felix asked.

"Something that is not your business cripple boy" Bonnie sneered.

"Hey I have robot arms and I'm not affaid to use them" Felix hissed.

"I'm surprised Loser, I know Stoppables were losers but the losing their own life thats pathetic" Bonnie sneered at Ron.

"Bonnie thats enough he's been through enough" Monique growled.

"There is no limit for the bottom of the chain" Bonnie smirked nastly.

"Shut up" Ron hissed at her causing his friends eyes to widen at that.

"What did you say to me?" Bonnie glared.

"You deaf I said Shut up" Ron said but louder "I have had up to here, you can insult me anyway you want but you leave my family out of it" he told her with his eyes getting angrier and harder as his voice.

"If you mention my family again I will make your life miserable like you made mine" Ron told her and walked closer to her till he was three feet "Do you understand me Bon Bon" he spat, then turned to walk but didnt walk a foot when he heard something that really set him off.

"Where is your gerbil" Bonnie told him "Oh thats right you can't even keep a pet" she said nastly, then before she could react or anyone could stop Ron, One of his hands went around her throat and slammed her against a locker and increased pressure around her throat.

"Don't you ever mention Rufus in that way" Ron snarled with his eyes burning with fire "I don't care if your a girl" he said "I will beat the shit out out of you!" Ron yelled in her face, Bonnie looked terrified.

"You just can't get over the fact you will always be a loser just like your family" Bonnie wheezed, Then Ron slammed a uppercut to her stomach and a rightcross to the face and turned and violently threw her to the ground, he raised a hand to strike her again

"Ron thats enough" Kim ordered as Felix wrapped his robotic arm's around Ron pulling him off of bonnie who fell to the ground placing a hand on her throat and stomach, looked at Ron with horror.

Ron stopped and relaxed but still seething "Whats going on here!?" Bonnie's boyfriend and three jocks came around the corner and saw Bonnie on the floor.

"What happened?" Brick asked her and helped her up.

"He attacked me" Bonnie wheezed out pointing at Ron.

"Is that true?" Brick demanded.

"She deserved it" Ron said simply.

"You owe her an apology" Brick said with anger.

"I don't owe her anything" Ron hissed back, then turned to walk away but Brick's hand clamped on his shoulder.

"You do or" Brick started but didn't say anything when Ron's hand clamped onto his wrist twisted til the joint screamed.

"You'll what?" Ron asked coldly, then let him go.

"You want to find out?" Brick asked threatenly.

"Yes" Ron hissed with his anger growing to a dangerous level for someone else, Brick swung at him but Ron just stepped in and stopped it with a block and slammed three knee strikes to his side and grabbed him by his jersey, turned and threw Brick over him and into a locker with a loud crash, Brick groaned with pain.

The three jocks looked at Ron and Brick with shock, then glared and charged. Ron just narrowed his eyes as he jumped at one and slammed a knee in one's face, he landed on the ground, the jock doubled over with a massive rightcross to the stomach followed by grabbing the jock and twisting threw the jock into another jock crashing them both into a locker, he grabbed the third one and threw him face first into a glass case filled with pictures, the jock fell to the ground with groan of pain, he slammed the last one into a wall with a fall bodykick to the midsection slumping to the ground out.

Ron looked to see if there was anymore but there wasn't "Anybody Else!?" He yelled looking at the shocked jaws who were watching the scene and if there was they were immediately turned off by the look in his eyes.

"Thats what i thought" Ron hissed and stormed off, glaring each classmate besides his friends as he walked past.

"Ron Stoppable to my office Now!" Mr. Barkin's voice blared from the speaker, Ron just turned and walked to the office. seeing the principal and Mr. Barking standing next to the desk.

"sit down" The principle told Ron who sat down in a chair.

"I saw what you were did to Bonnie and those Jocks" The Principal started "What is wrong with you and not to mention I had a complaint from your math teacher that you gave her lip" he said.

"Like you care whats going on with my life" Ron hissed.

"I do it takes something really serious to react the way you did" The principal.

"That bitch of a cheerleader just made a harsh comment about my now dead family" Ron said harshly.

"Watch your language Stoppable" The Principal told him.

"I will not watch my language, I your family was murdered and someone made a comment what would you do?" Ron hissed.

"You don't even know if they were killed" The principal pointed.

"You calling me a lair" Ron growled standing "You think I would make up something like that?" he hissed "If you were at the funeral you would know but you weren't there was only nine peopled there and You were not one of them" He said as he put his hands on the desk which were clenching into fists.

"I was busy with school" The Prinicpal said sternly.

"Yeah so was Mr. Barkin but he still made it, your just like the classmates nothing but a crooked cruel Son of bitches I ever regret meeting besides mr. Barkin because I respect him" Ron snarled at the principal.

"You say one more bad word about me or a classmate" The Principal started.

Ron leaned across the desk, putting his face close to the Principal's "What will you do, a month of detention, suspended, expel me, Go ahead I don't care" he hissed.

"Okay simmer it down Stoppable" Barking said gently "Why don't you head home cool down and come tomorrow, don't worry about homework I'll help you with it when you return" he told him.

Ron just shook his head okay and turned to walk away but stopped "Thanks Mr. Barkin at least someone understands" he said and walked out, when ron left.

"Why did you do that?" The Prinicpal told him Barkin just looked at him.

"Because it is true, his parents and pal his dead, and he wasn't wrong about the students they are cruel" Barkin told her.

"Rockwaller was lucky to be let off so easy" Barkin said.

"He punched her and strangled her" The principal glared at him.

"From what I saw in Stoppable's eyes in the camara he looked he was ready to kill" Barkin told her.

* * *

Ron was in the bathroom looking in the mirror at his reflection, he glared as he thought of his family's killer his face contorted and slammed a fist into the mirror cracking it into a spiderweb pattern, blood dripped from his knuckles. he went to the nurses office and wrapped his knuckles with badges wrap and walked out.

On his walk home his friends walked home with him.

You okay man?" Felix asked.

"Better since I had something to hit" Ron told him.

"But strangling Bonnie was too far" Kim Possible said.

"You would've done the same and I know were close at Times" Ron replied.

"True but she's a girl" Monique said

"You taking her side" Ron question.

"No she had it coming but next time Ron think" Monique told him with a smirk.

"Will do" Ron replied as they all walked into Kim's house seeing an officer with Kim's parents.

"Whats wrong mom?" Kim asked.

"The police tried to track the van fleeing from the scene but they can't find it" An officer told them "Without any trace we can't continue" he said.

"The plates were from New York" Ron told an officer "And it was a black van" he said.

"There's alot of plates from New York son" the officer told him.

"So thats it your just dropping the case because you can't find a van?" Ron spoke to the officer "You call yourselves cops, their suppose to look into a case til at least a month" he continued with the anger in his voice growing "Your just like the people in high school, not caring about the Stoppables" he hissed.

"Ron calm down" Anna Possible ordered.

"If I would've saw the people I would've track them down and brought them to justice myself" Ron snarled.

"Look I'm sorry alright" the officer told him causing Ron to bare his teeth he could no longer hold back the anger the was surging.

"Sorry is not going to bring my parents or Rufus back!" Ron almost shouted "Or bring those Son of Bitches to justice is it?" he said, the police started to back up with fright feeling the anger from Ron's eyes.

"Is it that you lost the van or is it you don't care" he continued.

"Of course I care" the officer told him.

"Did you take any DNA tests on the bodies" Ron demanded the Officer went quiet "Just what I thought" he said, then Kim's communicator went off she picked up and clicked a button and Wade's face went on, the Ron took deep breaths to calm down.

"Go wade" Kim told him.

"Kim it's Drakken, Shego and Dementor they just stole a powercell and their in Dementor's lair building something" Wade told her.

"Okay on it" Kim turned to Ron who was grabbing the couch and seemed to be calming down "You want to come?" she asked.

"Uh K I don't think that would be wise" Monique told her.

"It's okay I can handle it" Ron told her going home to change Kim doing the same, a minute later Ron was waiting for Kim when it's usually the other way around.

"Usually I'm waiting" Kim smirked as their ride arrived and they go on it "Try not to hurt anyone" she said.

"I'll try" Ron replied.


	5. Chapter 5 growing dark

Hours later Ron and Kim were half way to Dementor's lair they were traveling by boat, Ron was in a bad mood.

"No offense man but is this boat the fastest as it can go?" Ron hissed.

"Ron!" Kim said sharply "Don't be rude" she scolded.

"It's Okay lady i don't mind" The driver told her with a chuckle.

Another hour later they arrived "Thanks for the ride" Kim said.

"No problem Kim Possible" The driver smiled "But you may want to keep an eye on your friend" he said pointing at Ron who was already climbing up a 200 foot mountain fast.

"Ron!" Kim called and started to climb aswhile. The anger that was coursing through Ron's veins like a river of lava put him into reckless state but powerful to, with each breath he breathed was filled with anger as he climbed, suddenly his muscles in his back and shoulder started to tear through his tight warm clothes he wore, he was half up when Kim was yelling at him to slow down.

"What was that!" Ron yelled back stopping and looking down.

"Slow down!" Kim yelled she was 9 feet behind him.

"Well move faster!" Ron yelled back, the reached the top and snuck in a sewer, they took their warm clothes off and put their mission outfits on. They listened to the through the door Dementor was ranting.

"And nothing will stop us not even" Dementor started, Ron didn't have any patience left to listen anymore. Ron stepped a couple of feet back and ran at the huge door and broke one he kicked and stepped in the room followed by Kim Possible.

"Kim Possible!" Dementor yelled, Drakken hid behind Shego who just flared her hands with plasma. Shego wore a black and green jumpsuit had pale green skin almost white and long raven black hair reaching her lower back, Drakken wore a blue pants and blue labcoat, Dementor was a small villian with red pants and lad jacket and a helmet.

"That door wasn't locked Stoppable" Dementor told Ron.

"Should've have I knocked?" Ron hissed confusion the Villains by the tone he used.

"Men!" Dementor yelled and Ten well trained Dementor's henchmen came out in front of them.

Kim got in a fighting stance but Ron just narrowed his and to everyone's shock and surprise as Ron just sprinted at them, with a scream of anger he flew through the air and knocked one back with a jumping sidekick to the chest, he knocked one out with a uppercut to the chin, he stepped and stopped one from charging with a frontkick to the stomach making the henchmen gasp he grabbed him by the coat and threw him away into another henchmen he blocked a punch from a henchmen and struck him in the face breaking it's nose and knocked it back with a sidekick to the chest.

Ron dropped using a sweep to take ones feet out and spun and twirled knocked henchmen on the ground hard with a axkick to the stomach, he spun and drove a rearkick into ones ribs breaking a few ribs and kneed him in the face. Blocked a punch punch with his forearm, he spun and drove a elbow into his ribs followed by denting the helmet with a righthook, aggravating his cut which caused him to wince but bitten the pain down and slammed his knee three times in the henchmen's stomach and grabbing it's arm and flipped it over his shoulder and knocked one down with well placed roundhouse to the side and slammed his foot against the henchmen's forehead knocking him out. One stepped up to him and pulled out a gun causing Ron's vision to go red seeing a gun, a weapon that killed his mom and dad, Ron stepped to the side grabbed the gun holder by the wrist and twisted breaking the henchmen's wrist, he slipped to the side pointing the gun away from him, he kicked it's legs out and slammed the henchmen on the ground and grabbed the gun and pointed it at the last two.

"Get the Hell Out" Ron snarled and the henchmen ran out of the room, he dropped the gun on the ground and looked at the three villains who were shocked, he looked at Kim who was the same way.

"Here take it" Drakken grinned nervously and tossed the powercell that they stole.

"That was fast" Ron said gruffly and walked away "Let's go home KP" he spoke walking out of the lair leaving a stunned three stunned villains and one teen hero behind, no one has ever seen Ron act like that before. He put his warmer clothes on and started climbing down.

"Ron!" Kim yelled "Would you stop and think for a minute" she told him, Ron got his grapple gun and fired it into the rock and tugged it make sure it was solid and climbed down by repealing down.

Three hours later the two teens were on the ground.

"What was all that about Ron?" Kim demanded.

"What I stopped those three from ruling the world" Ron told her.

"You fighting those men, thats my job" Kim reminded.

"No it's our job not just you, It's Team Possible for a reason" Ron hissed.

"No I'm the hero your a distraction and the sidekick" Kim snapped at him.

"Is that what all I am to you?, just a second rate sidekick?" Ron questioned "Were partners, your just mad I wiped out those men and stopped those villains faster than you could everhad" he said.

"We are not partners, I'm the hero your the sidekick, so you do what I tell you" Kim said sharply "Hero's beat sidekicks Period" she told him.

"Monique was right you shouldn't have come in your state" Kim possible spoke "Sorry I can't work with someone in your state, your fired" she said.

Ron couldn't believe he lost his family and now a partnership "Fine if thats what you think of me, then we are no longer friends" Ron hissed.

"I never met we couldn't be friends" Kim gasped.

"It's too late now" Ron snarled "We are done" he said, then their ride arrived they got in but Ron remained row away from Kim and sat there with his own anger and silence.

The arrived back to middleton and went home, Ron marched into his own house and slammed the door shut. He looked at his pictures of his mother and father, a tear fell but then his face contorted when he thought of the killers. He went to the police station and went up to the desk and rang a bell, a officer came out.

"Oh hello kid" an officer greeted.

"During the murder of my family, I found a clump of hair" Ron said getting to the point.

"Oh you must be Stoppable" the officer said.

"Yes" Ron spoke gruffly "and I want to know if you have a DNA scanner" he told the officer.

"No we don't, sorry son" the officer replied "We did everything but didn't find anything" he said.

Then the officer went to walk back where he came from "Let me ask you" Ron spoke making the officer stop and look at him.

"If someone killed your family what would you do?" he asked him.

"I would've found the killer and bring him to justice" The officer told him.

"Would you do anything else if it was personal?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, I will cross that bridge when I come to it" the officer said, then walked away. Ron looked through the window where the officer went to what he saw made his anger rise up, the police were sitting on tables with paperwork but they were laughing and playing games

"If the police wont do anything, then I'll do it myself" Ron spoke to himself as he walked out of the station. He went home and sat down it was nightfall, then his phone rang he looked and it said Wade.

"Hello Wade and this better be good" Ron answered.

"Chill out" Wade said sounding worried.

"Why are you calling?" Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Well Drakken and Shego want to talk to you" Wade said.

"Tell them to meet me in the cemetery" Ron told him hanging up, he looked and remembered he took scans of his parents bodies and had a hair sample. He reached into the pocket he wore the same day as the murder and pulled out the hair clump, then he remembered one killer had black hair and it was not a women, so it was a guy they all were.

He got dressed and headed out, Ron arrived to the cemetery no one was there so he decided to run some errands he got some money out from the bank about 5000$ since he received nachos checks he reached a huge number amount 5000 trillion dollors, a number that high was going to go unnoticed, he got his licensed and drove to a Aronald's Gun shop and went in before putting a hoodie on and covering his head.

"Hello sir can I help you?" Aronald asked.

"Uh yes do you have any desert eagles" Ron asked.

"Yes I do indeed" Aronald said pulling out a case filled with desert eagles, Ron looked and pulled out two black eagles.

"I would like these two sweethearts" Ron told aronald.

"Of course that would be 2200$" Aronald told him, then pulled out several bullet cases for the desert eagles "200 for the bullets the holders are free" he said.

Ron gave him the money and got two cases of holders for desert eagles, Aronald put them into a big bag. Ron looked around at the knifes and looked.

"How much is for that bowie knife?" Ron asked pointing at a shinny premium bowie knife

"55$ dollars shes on sale" Aronald told him.

"Can I adopt her?" Ron asked getting out 60 dollars, the seller got him the knife Ron gave the seller the money and the tender sheathed it. He placed the knife in with the guns.

"You have a pistol license?" Aronald asked.

Ron got his wallet and showed him his license "Okay your all set" he said waved.

"Okay thank you" Ron said walking out, he drove to a suit store and bought a all black suit with a red tie and a long black wool trenchcoat that stopped at his midthighs and shoes. He put his stuff in a water proof dufflebag, he went back to the cemetery still no one there.

He remembered Wade chipped him he took it out and crushed it under his foot, He walked up to his family's and Rufus's graves with a blank expression and kneel.

"I really tried to be the man you want me to be" Ron told them "But I know now I can't be from what I'm doing" he said "I know you guys look upon me from up there" he continued, Ron looked to the sky "But now I need you to look away from what I'm about to do" he said with a frown and bent down and kissed the ground, then a wave a heat washed off him and looked and a light blinded him. Drakken's flying like hovercraft landed a few feet from and Ron clenched his hands into fists.

"What do you two want, to kick my ass?" Ron asked narrowing his eyes.

"Hey your in a cemetery, watch it" Drakken told him.

"Sorry about your parents" Shego said to him.

"I must be seeing and hearing things in my bad state" Ron spoke dryly.

"Your not" Drakken assured him "We just wanted to talk at the lair" he said.

"Your not using me to get at KP are you?" Ron questioned.

"Nope" Shego told him waving a white flag "We just want to talk, no trick just talk" she said.

"Fine" Ron spoke and picked up his dufflebag, then climbed in and they took off.


	6. Chapter 6

"I know you guys look upon me from up there" he continued, Ron looked to the sky "But now I need you to look away from what I'm about to do" he said with a frown and bent down and kissed the ground, then a wave a heat washed off him and looked and a light blinded him. Drakken's flying like hovercraft landed a few feet from and Ron clenched his hands into fists.

"What do you two want, to kick my ass?" Ron asked narrowing his eyes.

"Hey your in a cemetery, watch it" Drakken told him.

"Sorry about your parents" Shego said to him.

"I must be seeing and hearing things in my bad state" Ron spoke.

"Your not" Drakken assured him "We just wanted to talk at the lair" he said.

"Your not using me to get at KP are you?" Ron questioned.

"Nope" Shego told him waving a white flag "We just want to talk, no trick just talk" she said.

"Fine" Ron spoke and picked up his dufflebag, then climbed in and they took off. They sat in silence they kept looking at each other, Drakken turned to Ron.

"So what was up earlier, with the gun" Drakken asked.

"What do you mean?" Ron qeustioned.

"Well when you were fighting which was Kim Possible does" Drakken said "But you were 5 times more brutal and when that one men pointed a gun, you went berserk" he told him.

"I think that is overseeing things, if I was It would've been worse" Ron told him.

"You pointed a gun at two and you look ready to pull the trigger" Shego reminded.

"It was one of the weapons that killed my parents" Ron said.

"That would explain it" Shego told him.

"Your not going to do something stupid are you?" Drakken wondered.

"What can I do, I'm just a former sidekick" Ron told him getting their attention.

"What do you mean former sidekick?" Shego asked.

"Well the fact that I stop you guys faster than she would, she fired me" Ron told them "In return I broke our friendship" he said.

"Sorry to hear that" Drakken told him.

"Don't be, I don't need anybody" Ron said.

"Everyone needs a friend" Shego told him "Even villains" she said.

"Well on that note, we've arrived" Ron pointed seeing Drakkens lair, when they landed Ron picked up his dufflebag.

"Whats in that bag anyway?" Drakken asked him.

"Just some clothes I was thinking of running away" Ron told them "Since I have nothing left home and too many bad memories" he said, then when they landed Ron jumped out and they want inside.

"You don't have anything for them to track you do you?" Drakken asked "Because I don't want Possible thinking we kidnapped you" he said.

"No there was a tracking chip Kim put on me without my permission" Ron told Drakken "But I destroyed it shortly before you arrived" he said.

"Okay good" Shego said as they want in.

* * *

They went in and sat down.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ron asked.

"Just to see how you doing?" Shego told him.

"Terrible, it feels like someone is poring acid in the hole where my parents were" Ron told them "Leaving a sensation nearly" he started.

"unbearable to ignore" Shego finished.

"Yes who did you know that?" Ron asked "How could anyone understand what I'm going through" he said.

"Someone who has been through it" Shego told him "Do you promise not to tell?" she said.

"Yes" Ron said.

"Long before I worked as a villain, I was where you were a hero" Shego explained.

"I am not a hero" Ron reminded "I was a distraction and nothing but a second rate sidekick" he said.

"Can I continue" Shego asked raising an eye brow.

Ron just made a gesture to continue "Thank you" she spoke.

"As I was saying" Shego started again "I lost someone I really cared for" she said "He was a good friend, like you""He lost his family to and with that he had nothing to lose, he turned on a path that no one should go on, he tracked the man who did it, and killed him but after he took out his family to make him feel his pain then he killed the killer" she told him.

"What happened to him?" Ron asked.

"Well after that he ran with the law enforcement after him til he couldn't run anymore then he made his stand, he made a huge dent to them but he was shot the police left but after they couldn't find the body" Shego told him sadly.

"If it troubles you don't have to talk about it" Ron told her.

"No he just reminds me alot about you, he was nice, gentle but after his family was gone he changed he was unforgivable violent and colder than a glacier" Shego said.

"And I knew when I saw your eyes, you had that same look he had" Shego told him "And after he was gone I hated the law enforcement and want bad then I met Dr. D" she said.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I'm not going to do what he did" Ron lied, then a eye focused on a DNA scanner without them knowing.

"Phew thats a relief" Drakken told him.

"We will talk to Kimme about her mistake you going to come" Shego asked.

"I'll be there in awhile, I just need a minute i'll call for a ride" Ron told her.

"Okay see you" Drakken told him, then he and Shego walked out. Ron looked through the camara seeing them flying off, then his face fell into a frown and looked at the DNA scanner.

"Like I said if the police wont help, I'll take matters into my own hands" Ron stated.

He took out a communicator and walked to the scanner and placed the communicator turning the scanner on he looked at Drakken's screen to see what comes out. His eyes narrowed as pictures of seven men came up.


	7. Chapter 7 the killers revealed

Ron took out a communicator and walked to the scanner and placed the communicator turning the scanner on he looked at Drakken's screen to see what comes out. His eyes narrowed as pictures of seven men came up.

 **1.) Reggie Carlo 22**

 **a head of a mercenary guild**

 **Wanted for assult, armed robbery**

 **Lives in Los Angeles**

 **west penthouse.**

 **2.) Lyn Regal 21**

 **a low level killer**

 **Lives in London**

 **Building, a blue two story house.**

 **3.) George Neon 23**

 **Wanted for genocide**

 **Lives in England**

 **Building 31st floor of a flat apartments.**

The 4th and 5th made Ron's eyes go wide.

 **4.) Ronald Reger 18**

 **Been in Juvie for armed robbery**

 **Lives in Upperton**

 **In a three storie apartment alone east.**

 **5.) Josh Mankey 19**

 **Juvie for selling drugs to kids**

 **Lives in Upperton**

 **In a three story apartment west.**

 **6.) Doug Drayton 21**

 **Wanted for genocide**

 **Lives in Moscow**

 **Home a green a 1 store house with three brothers wanted for murder.**

 **7.) Vinnie Helix 23**

 **Leader of killers called Snakers**

 **New York**

 **Lives in New Lots Ave**

 **in a old abandon warehouse.**

Ron took a piece of paper and wrote their names, where they lived. Ron glared at Reger's and Josh's he couldn't believe it Tara's boyfriend and the computer nerd criminals

"Now I have a reason to hate Josh more than ever" Ron hissed, then he slipped the hit list in his pocket and turned off the DNA scanner and screen putting the communicator back in his pocket, then called for a ride.

Twenty minutes later a boat came and took him back and dropped Ron off.

"Thanks" Ron told him

"No problem Mr. Stoppable" the driver told him and drove off. Ron looked at a car store and looked at a pure silver color Aston Martin-77.

"Can I help you sir?" A man asked, Ron looked and saw the manager.

"How much for the car?" Ron asked pointing.

"3000$" The manager told him "But I can make a deal" he said.

"What deal?" Ron asked.

"I noticed your car you drove up in" the manager "It's rare" he said.

"Yes it is" Ron said.

"I'll give you the Aston and 2000$ for it" the manager offered.

"Deal" Ron said shaking his hand, Ron got everything he needed out from the old car, his passport, license, registration and his dufflebag and put it in his new car.

"Enjoy" The manager smiled.

"I will" Ron told him and turned his ride on, it revved up and Ron drove off.


	8. Chapter 8 another bad school day

At the Possible household, the Possible and Wade were talking about Ron.

"How you thinking he's holding up?" Wade asked.

"I don't know" Kim answered "But he seems to be in a unhinged state" she said.

"What do you mean?" Wade asked.

"Well he strangled Bonnie, he was rude to a driver and he was climbing up the mountain with a reckless pace, he almost pulled a trigger on two henchmen" Kim explained.

"Where did Ron get a gun from?" Anna asked alarmed.

"One of the henchmen" Kim told her.

"Yeah he seemed a bit cranky lately" Wade agreed.

"There is actually a couple of villain that are also sorry for his lose" Wade spoke getting everyones attention.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"Well earlier Drakken and Shego called me" Wade said.

"What!?" everyone in the house shouted.

"They wanted to talk to him to see if he was alright" Wade explained, then Drakken and Shego walked in the front door.

"It's true" Drakken spoke, Kim dropped in a fighting stance but got out when Drakken waved a white flag.

"We just wanted to talk to him" Shego explained.

"Why?" James asked.

"We maybe evil but losing family, thats something no one should face" Drakken said.

"How did you know about Martha and Steven and Rufus?" Anna asked.

"Because I saw the news" Shego said "I went to the funeral unnoticed" she confessed.

 _Flashback_

 _The rain was poring and Ron was on his knees infront of three graves, there was a figure who had a long trenchcoat and a wide-brimmed hat ten feet away from Ron._

 _"Poor guy" the figure thought, Then Ron stood up and wiped a tear with a shaky breath the figure hid behind a tree, Ron walked past the figure with his head down. The figure stepped out from the tree, the figure looked up, to reveal pale green skin and long raven black hair, emerald eyes._

 _It was Shego._

 _Flashback ends_

"So thats where you sneaked off" Drakken spoke.

"Then you asked me after Kimmie and Ron stop our plan, you asked what was his problem" Shego said "Well I showed you the news and wanted to see if he was alright" she told him

"But thats not all we came for" Shego spoke looking at Kim with serious look

"Stoppable told us you fired him, after he stopped us" Drakken asked with a serious look.

"Is that true?" Shego demanded.

"I was concerned for him, he was in a reckless state" Kim told her.

"Why would you do that?" Anna asked.

"His mind was in a fragile state" Shego scowled at Kim.

"How do you know?" Wade asked.

"Do you guys promise to keep this secret for what I told Ron" Shego told them.

"Yes" They agreed.

"Long before I worked as a villain, I was where you were a hero" Shego explained "I lost someone I really cared for" she said "He was a good friend, like Ron""He lost his family to and with that he had nothing to lose" She explained.

"What happened?" James asked.

"He turned on a path that no one should go on, he tracked the man who did it, and killed him but after he took out his family to make him feel his pain then he killed the killer" she told him.

"What happened after that?" Kim asked.

"Well after that he ran with the law enforcement after him til he couldn't run anymore then he made his stand, he made a huge dent to them but he was shot the police left but they couldn't find the body" Shego told them sadly.

"you don't have to talk about it" Anna told her.

"No he just reminds me alot about Ron" Shego said.

"What was he like?" Kim asked.

"Like I said like Ron, he was nice, gentle but after his family was gone he changed he was unforgivable, violent and colder than a glacier" Shego said.

"I don't want another good person destroyed like my past friend" Shego finished

"So let me ask Kim why did you fire Stoppable?" Drakken asked.

"I just wanted him off don't want him to severally hurt someone or worse" Kim explained "and what about school tomorrow, if someone brings it up?" Kim asked.

"Hopefully he lets the person off easy" A voice spoke they turned to see Ron coming through the door.

"And I already said, I wouldn't turn down that path" Ron spoke "Revenge is not my style" he said.

"You letting the cops handle it?" Shego asked.

"Pfft" Ron uttered "Please they were not doing shit" he told them shocking everyone because Ron never cursed.

"I want down to the station" Ron told them "and they were sitting around playing, with papers all around but they were goofing off" he said.

"Their just like the people in school crooked cruel SoBs" Ron hissed "Now I know why you hate them" he said looking at Shego.

"Not all are like that" Kim reminded.

"Except Felix, Monique and you" Ron corrected.

"Speaking of school don't you two have school?" Anna Possible asked.

"Yes Mom" Kim said.

"I'm not going" Ron spoke knowing Josh Mankey and Ron Reger were there, two of his family's killers.

"Ron I think your parents would want you to finish the year" James told him.

"I just really care anymore" Ron told him.

"What kind of attitude is that?" Kim questioned.

"The fact that people made fun of my dead family" Ron said "I rather chew broken glass" he told her.

"Can you atleast try it?" Drakken suggested "We can pretend to be new students, so mayby if you had new friends, we could fill the hole" he said.

"Fine" Ron said "But if either of them say anything disrespecting my family" he warned.

"I won't hesitate to knock them down" Ron hissed and walked out, once he was gone.

"What classes does he take?" Shego asked.

"Math, chemistry, english, Gym, study hall, health" Kim told her "I guess I was, you guys do care" she said, then went up stairs.

"Thank you for doing this for Ronald, he's like another part of our family" Anna told them.

"It's the least we can do" Drakken smirked.

* * *

Next day Ron woke up for another day for school.

He took a shower, got dressed, he ate packed his lunch, then walked out James was waiting along with Kim, Ron got in with out a word and drove in silence. When they arrived.

"Thanks" Ron said softly.

"No problem" James smiled, then Shego and Drakken walked up to them wearing school clothes.

"Lets act like were new" Drakken whispered. "I'm Drew Lipsky" he said.

"Ron Stoppable" Ron said softly shaking his hand.

"Sheila Go" Shego said sweetly and shook his hand aswhile.

"Kim Possible" Kim said and shook their hands as while. Ron walked to the door and opened them, the walked to the office.

"Is Mr. Barkin here?" Kim asked, seconds later his name was mention and he appeared around the corner.

"What is it Possible?" Barking asked looked at Ron "Hi Ron" he said, who just shook his head in response.

"This is Sheila Go and Drew Lipsky" Kim told him "their new here" she said.

"Hello I'm Steve Barkin" Barkin told them.

"Hello" Drakken and Shego replied.

after awhile they left the office and met with Felix and Monique.

"Hey guys" Kim spoke.

"Hey K" they said who are they?" she asked pointing at Drakken and Shego.

"Drew Lipsky and Sheila Go" Drakken and Shego said.

"Why are Drakken and Shego doing in school?" Felix whispered.

They heard about Ron's parents and Rufus and want to help him" Kim explained.

"Ron man on mute mode today?" Felix asked noticing Ron was really quiet and gloomy.

"Not feeling talkative" Ron rumbled "We better get to class" he said and walked off, when he was out of earrange.

"how is he holding?" Monique asked.

"Not great, he seems more and more isolated" Kim told her.

"and moody" Drakken/Drew Lipsky added.

"Were going to be late" Monique said "Lets go" she spoke, then the walked to Math Ron was already there. Class started everyone sat down.

"We have to new students today" Ms. Apple started "Say hello to Sheila Go and Drew Lipsky" she said.

"Hello Sheila and Drew" Everyone called out, Ron just waved at them. They two seats next to Ron "Welcome to Middleton High" Ron whispered.

"Thanks" They smiled.

Middle of class Ron's mind wondered about the killers, they more he thought the more vehement his rage for them grew, he didn't realize but he was pushing too hard on the pencil he had and snapped it in half.

"Son of a bitch" Ron hissed as he glared at his broken pencil, he pulled out another pencil and continued writing. at the end of the period the bell rang, they walked out.

"Don't forget your assignment for this topic" Ms. Apple called. When they were out the door, then ran into Bonnie and Brick, Bonnie hid behind Brick remembering what happened last time.

Ron glared at them as he walked past them and went to next class, they turned down D Hall to get there faster.

"Never go down this hall alone" Kim told Drew and Sheila.

"Why?" they asked, then ten meaty kids walked up.

"Punks that is why" Ron hissed.

"Got any money new combers" they asked Drakken and Shegoe walking up to them, but Ron just stood between them and glared at them intensely.

"I'm in no mood so i'm going to say this once back off" ron snarled.

"Finally growing some Stoppable" one asked "I'll make this easy, give me your money" one demanded pounding his hand into a fist.

"I don't have money I brought my lunch" Ron glared, then one pulled out a knife and held it up to his face, Ron's glare increased tenfold and grabbed the bully's wrist and broke his wrist, the bully screamed with pain, ron grabbed him and tossed him into a wall hard, he glared murderously at the 4 other bullies who pulled a knife each.

"You know those are illegal to carry those in school" Ron growled as he got ready, one swung at Ron, But Ron just stepped back avoiding it, he grabbed the knife hand stopping it and stepping to the side twisting the arm making the bully drop his knife, Ron kneed him in the stomach and slammed him on the ground, he ducked a knife and he turned grabbed the bullies arm and snapped it the knife arm by jerking it down across his own shoulder, he turned and knocked the bully down and out with a viscous righthook to the face, he did a inside crescentkick to the bullies knife hand shooting out from his hand, he intercepted a righthook, he knocked a bully on his back with a heelkick to the ribs, he slammed a uppercut to the bullies stomach and threw him over his shoulder on the ground on the back of the bullies head knocking him out, he turned to look at the other bully's with a murderous look and the two who had the knifes dropped and he ducked a punch he he spun on the ground knocking the bully's feet out and slammed him on the ground with a elbowdrop to the chest, the last four ran away, Ron ran across a wall and launched at two who had knives, he grabbed them by the back of the shirts, he dropped on the ground to one's side and pulling them and using immense momentum he tossed them into the wall hard, he grabbed one by the throat with his hands and placed a foot on the others throat and glared at both of them.

"If ever catch you threaten another of my friends with a knife again, I'll stick your own knifes in you before turning you over to the police" Ron snarled with a look that could melt a mountain of metal, they shook their heads and when Ron tossed one on the ground, he kicked the other in the side, they both got up and ran away from the enraged Ron Stoppable. He stormed off and went to his next class, leaving three stunned and freaked old friends and two new friends behind.

"Lost it again" Felix said "If he continues like this he will end up killing someone" he spoke. They went to their next class, but Ron was not there.

"Where is he?" Monique wondered.

Then Wade called "What is it Wade?" Kim asked.

"It's Ron" Wade said worried, getting their attention.

"What is it?" Felix asked.

"You know who I keep track of you and Ron's vitals during missions?" Wade asked.

"Yeah" Kim said.

"Well Mrs Possible told me to keep track of Ron's" Wade explained.

"Wade get to the point" Monique said sharply.

"His vitals have started to skyrocket" Wade said.

"He just beaten down D halls Bully's I'm not surprised" Felix said.

"No I Mean still" Wade said urgently "There over 180" he told him.

That got them moving out the door, they ran into Mr. Barkin.

"What are you kids doing?" Mr. Barkin asked.

"It's Ron's vitals their really high" Monique said and with that they continued with Mr. Barkin following, they passed the weight room and heard thumping sounds.

"I say he's in here" Monique said as they went in, they saw Ron to their shock was punching a bag carelessly just a jab and pull back cross, the force of the blows made the sand buckle in, he was still in his school clothes and really sweaty. He stopped with his hands clenching the bag with his finger's and looked at it with a scary look, then struck the bag harder and harder, with his face contorting and twisting with rage and anger. He stopped again with his hands on the bag, then he started to hit with uppercuts while holding the bag with a hand, he went back to a jab and pull back cross, then his eyes started to glow blue, his face twisted and with a massive rightcross, the bag snapped off the chain and sand went everywhere as it blew up against the wall. the glow in his eyes faded away as he breathed heavily.

"Stupid cops and stupid thugs" Ron snarled as he calmed down a bit. He turned and his eye's widened as he realized he was no longer alone, he grunted a hey and stormed out of the weight room.

"Holy" Felix gasped.

"at least that as a bag and not a person" Shego winced as she remembered some blows really dented the bag's sand inward.

"Forget that good thing that the low lifes got away before Stoppable got his hands on them" Barkin spoke impressed and shocked.

* * *

It was gym class and people were playing dodge ball.

It was Ron, Shego, Drakken, Kim, Monique, Brick, some others against Josh Mankey, Bonnie, Tara, some of the the football players and some.

Ron had to restrain himself to keep his rage at bay for Mankey. Ron ducked, weaved, and sidestepped the balls being thrown at him, everyone was doing pretty well till players on his team got knocked off one by one soon it was just him, Kim, Shego, and surprisingly Drakken.

"Thats what you get for being with a loser it rubs off on you" Josh sneered making Ron bare his teeth.

"Why don't you say that in my face Monkey" Ron hissed, then he caught two with each hand and tossed one at a foot player's head and Bonnie's stomach sending her on the ground. He ducked a ball and rolled past another, he jumped over a ball and caught one and threw it at a footbal player's legs knocking him down on his face, he slammed another dodge ball into another's stomach sending him on the ground, soon it was just Tara and Josh left.

Ron smirked at them, both Tara and Josh threw theirs. Ron caught two with his hands put one under his arm and caught a third one, he hit Tara with one, he deflected a ball off of his and he winded up and one smacked Josh in the head dazing him and slammed the last two in his stomach making him slam into the wall winded badly.

"Winner is Team Possible" Barkin announced.

"Yeah!" they cheered, Ron looked at Josh.

"Who is the loser now bitch" Ron hissed.

"Language ten push ups" Barkin said which Ron did "That is it for this class change, dismiss" he said. The boys and girls borke off and went to different locker rooms.

"Nice arm Stoppable" a football played told him.

"Thanks" Ron grunted, then he saw Josh Mankey and another football player walk up to him "What do you want?" he snarled at Josh fighting a urge not to break Josh's neck seeing one of his parent's killers this close.

"You think you tough loser?" Josh demanded.

"The only Loser I see is you" Drakken growled walking up.

"You must be new, let me say hello" Josh hissed and tried to punch Drakken but Ron just caught it with his hand and glared deathly at Josh.

"Don't hit my friends" Ron snarled and pushed Josh back.

"Fine I'll hit you then" Josh snarled and lunged at Ron who just stepped back to avoid a kick and kicked him in the stomach hard doubling Josh over, his friend grabbed him from behind, Josh got up to swing but Ron kicked him in the face knocking him back, he grabbed the football player's arm and flipped him over his shoulder on the ground and grabbed him by the jersey and threw the jock into a locker hard, the jock groaned with pain.

Josh got up but got his nose broken by Ron's fist, he uppercutted Josh in the ribs doubling him over, he grabbed Josh by the back of the head and kneed him in the fave three times and tossed him into the wall and kicked him in the head knocking him out. He glared at Josh deathly and walked out passing Drakken.

"Lets go" Ron told him who walked out to.

* * *

Ron was in his class when the Principle demanded his presents. He stormed into the office, Mr. Barkin was there to but Ron's focus was on the Principle.

"What do you want?" Ron demanded harshly.

"What is wrong with you in gym, you injured those guys?" The Principle demanded.

"So I got carried away but they usual injure me and you don't say anything to them" Ron hissed.

"That doesn't excuse why you beaten up Josh" The Principle said sternly.

"I was just defending myself" Ron hissed "If you have a problem with that, then thats tough shit" he snapped.

"Detention Stoppable" The Principle told.

"Not going to happen old lady" Ron hissed.

"Look Ms" Barkin looking at the Principle "Mankey did start the fight and a few players needed an attitude adjustment" he said.

"It's no use to argue with her" Ron told Mr. Barkin "She's just a adult bitchy version of that bitch Bonnie" he snarled at the Principle.

"Thats it your suspended" The Principle told him.

"You just know it's the truth" Ron glared "and I am sick and tired of people like you not caring for the Stoppable's, If you weren't the Principle and just a student and you said I had no proof that my family was murdered, I would've breaking every single bone in your miserable body" he snarled with his raged overriding every fiber in his body.

The Principle got up and walked up to him, cuffing Ron on the head. In that moment Ron's rage grew too intense and strong to control any longer, he finally snapped and grabbed the Principle around the throat and lifted her up and slammed her against the wall strangling her. His eyes glowed blue again and he threw the Principle through the wall, sending her flying through several walls and slamming into a row of locker making them shake, the Principle fell on the ground moaning with pain.

* * *

With Kim, Felix, Monique, Drakken and Shego were talking about Ron.

"He knocked down Josh in the locker room?" Kim said.

"Yeah defending me" Drakken smirked.

"Those two never really liked each other" Felix reminded them.

"True" Monique said but before anyone could say anything a body smashed through the walls and crashed into the lockers getting everyone's attention in the rooms and the hall, they gasped when they saw it was the Principle.

Everyone looked to where she came from and saw Ron who realized what he just did, the scene zoomed in.

Ron's eyes turned back to normal and they went wide at he just did "Uh oh" he said.

Later at the hospital, Ron, Kim, Shego, and Drakken were looking at the Principle who was covered with bandages and cast on arms and legs, and neck. Mrs. Possible came out and looked at Ron.

"How is she?" Ron asked.

"Well other than the fact every bone in her body is broken and a concussion, other than that shes fine" Mrs. Possible told him with a stern look.

"I'm expelled am I?" Ron said.

"You think" Shego said sarcastically.

"I'm not sorry for a what I did shes just an older version of Rockwaller" Ron hissed.

"And Ron how did you get that strong?" Kim asked "You threw a human being through several walls" she said.

"Adrenaline" Ron told her.

"Adrenaline doesn't do that" Mrs. Possible told him.

"Yeah that was super strength" Shego said "Trust me my older brother has super strength" he told him.

"Lets say I have my own powers" Ron told her, then walked out of the hospital.

* * *

Ron was in his house looking at pictures of the killers he printed off along with the where they lived with pure focus and intent.

"I'll go after this guy first" Ron said looking at Vinnie's picture. He closed his blinds and locked the door, he got his desert eagle's out and cleaned them and loaded the clips with bullets and packed them in a briefcase, he picked up his dufflebag with his suit and ironed them and folded them neatly back. Ron opened the trunk and loaded his trunk.

"I think I'll wait till dark" Ron said and waited "Lets see what Sensai's training can do" he told himself.

Ron made himself a strip steak and a glass of milk for dinner, he cleaned up. It was five a clock, then it was 8:oo pm and it was finally time.

"Finally" Ron muttered, then turned off the lights and went into the garage. He got dressed in his new suit, tied his tie on and put his trenchcoat on and placed a separate pair of clothes in case, slipped the list in his pocket. he got in his Aston Martin-77 and fired it up, opened his garage door and quiet drove off into the night to cross a name off his list.


	9. Chapter 9 The 1st target

Ron was driving quiet fast to New York, he glided past car after car gracefully. He was almost there, Ron saw a car parking lot and parked in there, he turned off his car. He stuck a eagle in the pocket of his inner-jacket along with three clips, because he knew Vinnie Helix would not be alone, so he had to take out his group of killers first.

Ron slipped the address and a pair of leather gloves, he got out of his car and walked through New York on high alert since it was night time. He got to New Lots Ave and walked through it, Ron turned to allay and scalded up a building with the pipe attached to the building, once Ron was on the roof running and jumping over 4 foot gaps, he jumped down 5 feet drop and onto a building rolling to lighten the impact.

He stopped on a roof looking at a warehouse, Ron looked at his list. It was the one he was looking for and climbed back down and slipped to the back scaling the side silently and looked through a window. Ron's eyes grew cold and hard as he saw Vinnie Helix who was busy yelling orders to his gang of killers who walked past. Ron stealthy opened a window and dropped on a ledge and into the shadows. He hid and saw a killer walk by and crept up behind him grabbing the killer with a choke hold and shifted his hands and broke his neck before the killer could react and dragged him into the shadows.

Ron stealthy walked through the rows of trailers, he hid behind a stack of creates when he heard footsteps seeing two killers walk past Ron, he got out of his hiding spot quickly shooting one in the back of the head and one in the face when one turned. Ron came across three and ran at them, he darted to the side to avoid getting shot and ran across the walls shooting his own gun at them knocking them dead. he grabbed a really low hanging lamp, one killer stepped under Ron who dropped a kick to his back knocking him down and shot him in the back of the head.

Ron ran up a wall and jumped up onto a trailer and walked quietly on top of them, he came across four with assault rifles he when they went past a huge pipe five feet down Ron jumped on it silently after he turned the safety on his weapon and dropped down, he turned his safety off and got behind shooting him in the back causing the others to turn but Ron was already moving, he stepped in grabbing a assault rifle of the nearest shooting the others with it, he elbow the killer in face making him let go and shot him in the heart dropping him and the other one he shot in the back in the forehead.

He heard more coming and turned to see three coming around a corner, he wasted no time to use the assault rifle on the three killing them. He dropped the rifle and ran in the shadows of a opened door to a trailer, a killer came up to the trailer with his back to him.

He used a walkietalky "I went to the noise but I see dead bodies but no one else" he spoke.

"Try looking over your shoulder" Ron hissed the killer turned only to see a arm out of the shadows holding a eagle before it exploded in his face.

"What was that?" another voice said.

"I shot a mouse" Ron spoke gruffly.

"Your going to get everyone in a tizzy fit shooting at every vermin you see" the voice told him and got off.

"I hope so" Ron hissed, he silently ran through the shadows, he grabbed onto a pipe and climbed it over a stair case. Ron jumped down onto it quietly, he hoped to the top of some cases and crawling on a pipe in the shadows.

Ron jumped onto a trailer and hopped to another one grabbing it by the side and jumped on a table, Ron looked at a trailer on a crane, he climbed up to a trailer next to it and released the empty holder and put in a another, pulled out another eagle from other pocket, he kept the safety and concentrated his eyes blues led blue and he jumped up onto the trailer which was still 3 feet from his grip. he tossed a empty holder at one making a loud ping alerting three killers a trailer away from of his, they walked under the trailer Ron pointed his eagles on the holders and shot them, the trailer came tumbling down and he jumped off and landed on a trailer, he looked a loud crashing sound followed by a squishing noise. The trailer had crushed them like a bug, he jumped down and rolled to his feet Ron looked around a corner and saw five killers five feet from him, he got his guns ready.

He came out of his hiding spot fast and started blasting away at the killers killing three then broke to a sprint at one who was just turning and rammed his shoulder into him hard in the diaphragm knocking the wind out and shot him three times in the stomach Ron backed to dodge a swing of a knife, he dropped his guns stepping to the side intercepted the second attempt and twisted his wrist making him let go Ron picked up the knife, he knocked the killer back against the trailer with powerful sidekick to the chest winding him.

Ron quickly snapped around and knocked his gun out of his a killer's hand and slashed him with the knife leaving a deep slash in his chest, he tossed the knife at the killer at the trailer plunging it through his heart killing him. He grabbed the weakened killer rifle and shot the him and the last one alive.

Dropping the rifle and knife Ron picked up his desert eagles. he ran up to a two rows of five and shot first before the could react, he aimed and shot, they all fell dead in 3 seconds with bullets in their heads, stomach and liver.

He dropped his spent holders from his guns and put one back and loaded one, Ron leaped into a circle of four killers and crossing his arms squeezing off shots two times, the four fell dead.

"If your fighting killers move faster and strike first" Ron told himself. He saw a group of the last ten and needed to move faster than a normal human should, his eyes glowed blue and he dropped down in front of them, he moved with inhuman speed and ability.

Ron blew one after one down with his guns, the others pointed their guns at him but thanks to Ron's MMPs they seemed slow, he ran at two and lit two bullets each in the hearts and stomachs, he whipped around and blasted four in the liver and head. He cress crossed his arms twice shooting one on each side he stepped in the guard of one and shot him pointblank in the stomach and heart. Continued firing to his guns were empty, he dropped them and moved to one grabbed ones rifle and knee him in the stomach hard disarming the killer and taking his weapon and spun around and rained fire to the guys around him with the assault rifle.

He was out when it was just three he dropped his gun and slid out of the way of bullets and he grabbed another by his gun and pointed it his friend who got blasted he ripped the gun out of the killer's hand and slammed it on the temple hard denting the killers temple and shot the last one and to makesure he didn't come back shot him with the rifle. He turned to when he heard retreating steps and running he turned and his expression darkened when he saw Vinnie Helix running away dropping his gun, Ron got his desert eagle out and loaded it and shot ran after him after turning his powers off to make it even, he ran up top of a trailer in hot pursuit when he was right on top he jumped and tackled Vinnie hard who slammed into some crates destroying them, he grabbed Vinnie and threw him on the ground.

"Who are you?" Vinnie demanded since he didn't see Ron since he was moving with inhuman speed and his eyes widened when he looked into the rage filled eyes of Ron Stoppable and suddenly he knew why Ron was here.

"I-it's you" Vinnie stammered.

Ron just walked up to him and put his gun away, he cracked his knuckles "Shut up and fight" he hissed at Vinnie, Vinnie got up and swung at Ron who just dodged to avoid it. He narrowed his eyes and got ready, He slipped into a fighting stance and Ron blocked a punch with a blocke, he slammed a massive rightcross to the stomach followed by a rightjab Ron grabbed him by the head and kneed him in the face four times and whipping around he threw Vinnie against a trailer hard, who collapsed on the ground and got up. Ron walked up and slipped past a jab and grabbed his arm with a hand and slammed a elbow into Vinnie's ribs slamming him against the trailer who popped back from the impact and doubled over when he ran into a Uppercut to the stomach, Ron caught a kick under his arm pit and wasted no time to break Vinnie's knee with a stompkick who fell on the ground screaming with pain.

Ron grabbed Vinnie again and picked him up and threw him into another trailer's wall, he slammed a kick five times in his stomach making Vinnie cough out blood, he kicked him in the face with a roundhouse breaking his jaw where it hit, he picked Vinnie up and slammed a uppercut four times in his rib's and kneed him in the stomach, then he bent his leg snd shooting forward driving his knee in Vinnie's face breaking his nose and knocking out four teeth. He glared deathly in Vinnie's eyes, the leader of the snakers was shivering from the look and his eyes widened when Ron tossed him painfully against a wall and pulled out a desert eagle pointing it at Vinnie.

"Please forgive me" Vinnie gasped weakly but no mercy reached him and Ron pulled the trigger planting a bullet into Vinne's forehead.

"Not forgiving" Ron growled and turned to walk the way he came, he put his Desert eagle away where he placed it when he got here. Ron got out and ran into into a allay with no one noticing, he climbed onto the roof of a building and watched as a cop came up a minute after he was on the roof. As usual a cop comes to this trouble but not for me and ran away. he looked at his suit, he actually didn't get blood on him maybe a little but nothing a steam clean and a stain treatment Wade made for him and Kim couldn't handle, he crept quietly in the shadows, it was 1:00 in the morning when he got to his car, he unlocked it and started it up and drove away from New York.

Ron was on the freeway he was pushing 80 and heading home. He drove faster going 100 and stayed there he passed cars the same way he drove to New York, he slowed down when he reached Middleton speed limits. It was 4:00 in the morning when he arrived to his street, it only took him 5 and a half hours to get back home since there was non traffic and his car was wickedly fast. He opened his garage and drove in and turned his car off and shutted the garage door, he got out and went into the door that was in his garage and he took off his suit upstairs and got Wade special stain formula and placed it on the blood spots on his suit, Ron took a shower and he checked back half an hour and the blood spot were gone and it was dry.

"Thank you Wade's invention" Ron smiled, then placed his desert eagles back in his dufflebag along with his suit and placed it in his closet in a trunk. He got his list and crossed off Vinnie Helix off.

"One down and seven more to go" Ron spoke quietly, he went down stairs and looked at the time it was 5:00 "Time to get some sleep" he said, Ron got four hours of sleep when he heard a knock at his door, he looked through his window and saw it was.

Shego, Kim, Drakken, Felix, Monique, Mr. and Mrs Possible. Ron went to the door and opened, he looked at them and walked out "Yeah what is it?" he asked Ron raised a eyebrow when the had their eyes were wide opened.

Kim shook her head "Uh you okay?" she asked.

"Uh yeah" Ron said.

"Really well then why are in nothing but your boxer shorts?" James pointed out, Ron looked down and cursed under his breath when he saw he didn't have anything but a pair of white boxer shorts with pink spots.

"I didn't think you liked pink" Monique commented.

"Come on in" Ron told them letting them in and went upstairs and put some socks, putted a slim fitted jersey on along with slim fitted khakis and came down.

"I thought you slept in pajama like everyone else?" Kim asked.

"Uh no" Ron told them "I really don't sleep in anything but my underwear" he said.

"Why aren't you ready for school?" Anna Possible asked.

"Uh last time I check I was expelled" Ron reminded.

"Did you not listen to the message?" Felix asked.

"What message?" Ron said baffled, Kim pressed a botton on his phone.

"Hello Stoppable this is Mr. Barkin I spoke to the board and their going to let this pass this time, as a warning so you can come back to school, so see you tomorrow" Barkin's voice announced.

"Well what do you know" Ron said getting his school bag.

"you kids want a ride?" Mr. Possible offered.

"Actually I have a ride of my own" Ron smirked going in his garage with them following him.

"Ride?" Mrs. Possible said.

"Hello sweet heart" Ron spoke when he opened a door to his garage.

"Are you keeping girls in the garage?" Kim demanded, but their eyes widened when they saw it was actually a Aston Martin-77.

"I can only take three" Ron told them.

"Shot gun" Shego said jumping to the passenger sit and got in followed by Monique and Felix in the back, the others got in the Possible car Ron opened his garage door and drove carefully out and closed his door, he got on the road and drove to school.

"Did you guys eat breakfast?" Ron asked

"Nope" his passengers answered.

"Then I have to make a stop" Ron told the as he pulled up a cafe and ordered a box of muffins, Felix wanted blueberry, Shego wanted cranberry muffin, Monique wanted double chocolate, Ron got a chocolate chip muffin. they ate them and drove to school when he was clear from the streets he stopped at a red light and gunned the engine.

"What are you doing?" Felix asked.

"Better hold onto your asses and breakfast" Ron smiled wickedly, seeing his look they looked at each other with question, then the light turned green and shot down like a bullet.

"Ron slow down it's a school zone" Shego told him, Ron didn't listen.

"Bad boys back" Monique smirked.

"Fire this baby up" Felix grinned liking the rush.

"Men" both Shego and Monique groaned.


	10. Chapter 10 Ron's visitors

"Hold onto your asses and breakfast" Ron smiled wickedly, seeing his look they looked at each other with question, then the light turned green and shot down like a bullet.

"Ron slow down it's a school zone" Shego told him, Ron didn't listen.

"Bad boys back" Monique smirked.

"Fire this baby up" Felix grinned liking the rush.

"Men" both Shego and Monique groaned. Ron turned the corner to the school, he stepped on the breaks, making the tires screech and slid and went into a parking lot and slid into a parking spot coming to a stop. His passengers got out with slight pale but had grin, then he turned his car off and got, then locked it.

"You had to make it dramatic?" Monique spoke.

"Of course" Ron smirked.

"Wouldn't be Ron man, if he wasn't" Felix smirked.

"Ronald Stoppable!" Kim's voice barked.

"Whoop now you did it?" Shego smirked.

"Hey KP" Ron smiled turned to see a disgruntled Kim Possible.

"What were you thinking of driving like that?" Kim demanded.

"Well you know me asways being dramatic" Ron smirked.

"You should be more careful" Drakken said walking up, then they all walked into school. When they got in some people were looking at Ron with fright.

"They seem afraid" Ron noted.

"Well throwing a human through several wall would do that" Felix told him.

"She deserved it" Ron told his friend.

"Stoppable my office now" Barkin spoke from the intercom, Ron walked into the office seeing Mr. Barking sitting behind the Principle's desk.

"Hey Mr. Barkin" Ron said.

"I know what happen to your family is weighing on you but you have to let it go" Mr. Barkin told him.

"I been trying but it still keeps coming back" Ron told him "It something that never goes away, a scar that never leaves" he said.

"I know, I've seen lots of good man die in battle and some were good friends of mine and it left a nasty wound" Barkin told him

"How did you get rid of it?" Ron asked.

"In time it disappeared but still left a scar" Barkin told him.

"Mr. B can ask you something?" Ron said.

"Of course son" Barkin said.

"If you went back in time would you go back and stop from what happened would you" Ron asked.

"I would" Barkin told him "But all we can do is look to the future" he said.

"My future was destroyed" Ron reminded, then placed his hands on the and closed his eyes tightly "All I feel is getting back at the ones who left that scar" he said.

"Like bringing them to justice?" Barkin tried.

Ron shook his head no "That's not enough, more like vengeance" he said.

"That path will change you" Barkin told him.

"I mean the police won't do anything and I know Kim wouldn't let me nor my other friends" Ron continued.

"It shows they care for you and want to help you" Barkin told him.

"I know well I better get to class" Ron said "Thanks for the talk" he told him.

"For what it's worth, I think you make a better Principle than the lady" Ron told

"Thanks son" Barkin smiled as Ron walked out, then turned and opened a closet revealing two figures. One was a older looking man, long beard and and some strands of hair tied and orange and red robe some type of sandals. the other was a Japanese girl in a school outfit and very curvy.

"Who do you think would do such a thing Sensei?" the girl asked.

"Don't know Yori" Sensai replied "all we can do is be there for him" he said.

"I just hope he doesn't find the killer or killers" Barkin said "If Stoppable does eliminate him, he will be forever changed" he spoke up "I've seen alot of men be destroyed by hate and vengeance" he said.

* * *

In Class Ron was sitting with his friends, when Josh walked into the room making Ron and the others to groan.

"What do you want?" Monique demanded.

"nothing that concerns you" Josh hissed looking at Ron who just ignored him and paid attention to his work.

"So it seems your Barkin's favorite student" Josh sneered.

Ron just ignored him causing Josh to narrow his eyes "Hey I'm talking to you loser" Josh barked, Ron still ignored him.

"Didn't you mother and father tell you it's rude to not make eye contact while someone's talking?" Josh asked "Or are you deaf" said, Ron then looked up with a stern look.

"I'll say this once keep my parents out and get out of my sight before you end up like the Principle" Ron told him.

"I would listen Mankey" Felix said then activated his arms and wrapped them around Josh and threw him out of the classroom.

"Nice one Steel wheels" Ron smirked.

"Told them i'm not afraid to use my robotic arms" Felix smirked back.

"Students of Middleton High meet me in the gym NOW!" Barkin bellowed from the intercom.

"What is that about?" Drakken asked.

"Who knows" Kim said as they got up and were the first ones to arrive and sat at the top of the bleachers that were pulled out. After awhile the rest came later and sat down around them leaving them a respectful foot away from Ron, but he didn't care.

"Okay people listen up" Mr. Barkin called "two new people came earlier this morning a new student and new vice principle" he said.

Ron and his friends looked at each other with a curious look and looked back "So give a warm welcome to Ms. Tanaka and Mr. Sai" Barkin called Ron looked o see who they were and his eyes widened it was.

 _"What are Sensei and Yori doing all the way here"_ Was on Ron's mind.

Everyone clapped but Ron who seemed surprised but clapped when Shego elbowed him in the ribs, Then settled down.

"Now I want you to make them feel wanted and if you treat them like you treat Stoppable your suspended" Barkin warned them all.

"Understood?" Mr. Barkin asked.

"Yes sir" they all said.

"I said is, that Clear!" Barkin yelled.

"Yes sir!" they all yelled.

"Good, dismiss" Barkin said releasing them "Except you Stoppable" he said freezing Ron in his tracks, Ron came over to Barkin, Yori, and Sensei.

"Hai Stoppable Kun it's nice to see you again" Yori bowed.

"Nice to see you to" Ron bowed back.

"Can you excuse us?" Sensei asked looking at Barkin.

"Of course" Barkin said and walked out of the gym.

"sorry to here about your family Stoppable-San" Yori said with sympathy.

"How did you know about that?" Ron asked.

"I sensed the jagged scar across your heart, a scar made from pain" Sensei spoke "also sensing spikes of the MMP pulsing" he said.

"Trying to get it under control" Ron told him.

"Practicing with the MMP in private is a good idea so you can control it better" Sensei said.

"Thank you, but I better get to class" Ron said walking out and closed the door behind him.

"No American style jokes, he really is cracked" Yori said sadly "is there anyway to repair the damage?" she asked.

"In time they will repair themselves" Sensei said.

"Hope your right" Yori replied "Because he is not the same" she said.


	11. Chapter 11 Brick's big mistake

"No American style jokes, he really is cracked" Yori said sadly "is there anyway to repair the damage?" she asked.

"In time they will repair themselves" Sensei said.

"Hope your right" Yori replied "Because he is not the same" she said.

Ron was walking to the class when he got in, he noticed Kim, Shego, Drakken and everybody else except Felix and Monique. Ron sat down and in the middle of class, Ron was and the others were getting really worried.

"Where is Felix and Monique thought they were with you?" Ron whispered.

"They were, but they had to get something" Drakken whispered back.

The bell rung and everyone got out, Ron was looking for any sign of Felix or Monique but didn't see them. Then they turned the corner and they noticed a large group of people standing around looking and some were talking and taking pictures. They pushed through and Ron's heart almost stopped, when he saw a wheelchair on it's side, he shoved his way through as did the others.

* * *

On the ground was a beaten up Felix, bruises were everywhere an arm was broken and his chair was broken and Monique was also there with a black eye and blood coming out of her mouth.

"Felix!" Ron spoke Felix groaned weakly.

"Monique!" Kim called who bolted awake terrified and embraced her friend crying "What happened" she asked.

"It was awful, those creeps came out of nowhere and jumped us, they made me watch" Monique whimpered the hall way grew quiet.

"Who did this?" Ron demanded looking at the people, who shook their head's no.

"It was that bastard Flagg and his band of meat heads along with new one's" Monique cried. Causing Drakken, Shego and Kim to gasp in disgust, Ron did not he just stood there shocked but then he clenched his fists so tightly that they made a loud cracking sound, getting his friends attention.

In that moment blood roared in Ron's ears and his vision went red, as a massive inferno of rage swelled and coursed through every cell and fiber in his body. He bared his teeth as the inferno grew five fold then another ten fold.

Then Ron heard what really set him off "He's barely alive" Drakken spoke checking Felix over "Someone call for an ambulance" he said.

"He's already half dead to begin with" A 12 grader scoffed nastily, causing Drakken, Shego, Kim and Monique to glare at him but he was about to see the scariest glare.

"What was that?" Ron spoke with a murderous voice.

"You heard me" The 12 grader sneered, then he went pale when Ron looked at him and the others to back up at what they saw in Ron's eyes. His face was set in a hideous and murderous glare they could've sworn his eyes were blazing with a fire even hotter than the sun.

"You that is funny picking on a guy in a wheel chair?" Ron snarled with his face working.

"No" the 12 grader squeak. Then Ron narrowed his eye's at the one who was responsible for his rage.

"BRICK!" Ron screamed and bolted down the hall, people diving out of the enraged form of Ron Stoppable.

"Oh shit!" Kim, Shego, Drakken and Monique gulped.

"We need to find Mr. Sai and Tanaka" Kim said.

"Shouldn't we be more worried about what Ron is going to do to Brick?"

"They can handle it better than we can" Kim told told them running with them following.

* * *

Barkin, Sensei, and Yori were in the office talking about the classes here. Then the door slammed open they looked to see a out of breath Drakken, Kim Possible, Monique and Shego.

"RonisgoingafterBrickinberzerkmodeIthinkhelookedaboutreadtokill" They all gasped. Barkin,Sensei, and Yori just looked at them.

"I had no idea what you four just said" Barkin spoke.

"Wesaid" They all started again but Sensei raised a hand for them to stop.

"Breath in and explain one at a time" Sensei spoke softly.

"Felix got almost beaten to death by Brick and his meat sacks" Monique said making them gasp.

"And now Ron is going after him" Kim said.

"Well let Stoppable take care of it I seen him beaten down Mr. Flagg before" Barkin told them.

"No this is different he slipped into Berzeker mode and Ron looked about ready to kill" Shego told him. Then Mr. Barkin looked at the camaras and his eyes went wide.

"Holy" Barkin stated they all looked and gasped. They saw the berzeker Ron Stoppable beaten on a downed a Brick who's face looked like one big bloody mess, the rest of his friends were beaten down knocked out and bleeding as while. Ron looked absolutely berzerk because he didn't care the people watching him just beaten down Brick into oblivion.

"We have to stop him" Barkin said as they ran out. They want to the where the camara was and stopped as the could even feel the huge cloud of rage that came from Ron.

"YOU THINK IT IS FUN TO BEAT UP A GUY IN A WHEELCHAIR, YOU SICK BASTARD!?" Ron screamed as he slammed his fists against Brick's face harder and harder.

"I SWEAR YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE JUST LIKE THOSE THUGS THAT KILLED MY FAMILY" Ron hollered and clamped his hands around Brick's meaty throat choking him, Brick tried to fight back against Ron's hold but Brick was slowly losing strength. Then a kind gentle hand touched his shoulder.

"Thats enough Stoppable-San" a wise voice spoke gently, breaking Ron out of his frenzy and looked and saw Sensei who had his hand on the angry youth calming.

"He's not worth the trouble" Sensei told him. Then Sensei pinched a pressure point on Ron's shoulder, knocking him out and Ron fell off of Brick.


	12. Chapter 12 Berzerk mode

Ron was running through the halls with a massive rage flowing in his vines, people that were pressed firmly against the walls and some were shocked at the enraged Ron Stoppable and caused such a rage so intense.

He looked to see Brick was the one responsible for his enraged state. He jumped over a teacher tying his shoe, he jumped on a wall and sprung over a janitor's cleaning rack. He turned a corner and looked at the corner of his eye and saw him with his back to Ron along with Bonnie but the others saw him and their eyes widened.

"Uh oh now you guys did it" a kid spoke.

"Sorry Mr. Barkin but that cripple had it coming" Brick sneered with his back turned.

 **"BRICK!"** Ron screamed with absolute fury Brick turned to see a very pissed off Ron Stoppable walking up to him quickly, actually pissed off didn't come close to what state Ron was in. Brick turned to see Ron.

"Who is that?" a new member from Brick's gang asked.

"Some punk" Brick said.

"Don't worry we got your back" another goon said. Ron was 8 feet from him when Bonnie marched up to his face.

"This a loser free zone" Bonnie sneered but Ron just bared his teeth and shoved Bonnie to the side sending her flying and slamming against a locker falling to the ground knocked out.

"You will pay for that" Brick growled.

"The only one who is going to pay is you" Ron snarled as he balled up a fist "You should've left Felix and Monique alone" he hissed stopping a foot from Brick.

"Don't worry you'll be joining them" Brick sneered and moved to swing but Ron was way too fast, Ron broke Brick's nose with the fast and sharp jabs, then grabbed him by the jersey and kneed him in the diaphragm knocking the wind out of Brick then tossed him into a wall hard. He looked and weaved a jab from a jock then slammed a uppercut to his ribs, then grabbed him and kneed the jock in the side and face three times and turned rammed a two sidekicks to another jock one was to stop the other was to slam him into a locker, he threw the jock he grabbed into a locker with a nasty crash knocking him out.

Ron turned and blocked a jab and slammed a elbow on the jock's collar bone breaking it and putting the jock in shock then slammed him into a wall with a sidekick to the stomach, he ducked under a swing and jammed a rightcross into ones stomach followed by a lefthook, then grabbed the jock and threw him over his head hard, he caught a jab by the wrist of a jock than rammed a righthook to his jawline dislocation it followed by three more fury charged righthook, then stepped behind the jocks leg with a foot and kicked his legs out and slammed him on the ground, he picked the jock up over his head and threw him into a display case shattering the glass groaning in pain.

He ducked a lungepunch and stepped behind a jock and grabbed his ankles and yanked them out from under him sending the jock down, still grabbing his ankle he twisted his hips and tossed the jock into the lockers hard, out. Ron stopped a right hook with a elbowblock, then slammed a uppercut to his side and grabbed the jock slamming three knee strikes to his stomach, he kneed the jock two times in the face and rammed a sidekick to one's mouth sending blood and teeth out as he fell to the ground, he kneed the jock two more times second one knocking the jock out, then roughly threw the jock into the wall, groaning in pain. Ron tilted his head to dodge a strike and hooked his arm with a block and slammed his other fist into ones ribs, slammed a knee into the back of the jock's knee bending it then Ron slammed the jock on the ground with a dropping palmstrike to the chest, then picked the jock up and tossed him into another display case breaking it.

He grabbed a jock stopped a jock's fist by catching it, then twisted and broke the jock's wrist and grabbed his jacket and yanked him forward and drove his knee into the his jaw breaking it and drove his knee against the jock's forehead knocking him out, then threw the jock into another making them both fall he walked up to a jock and stepped back to avoid a punch, then slammed a elbow on the jock collar bone breaking it and slammed an elbow into the jock's temple stunning the jock and creating a cut that bled, then tossed him into a locker.

Ron slipped past a righthook, and drove a elbow in the jock's kidneys, then grabbed the jock by the waist and lifted him and dropped him hard and his back, then slammed him against the wall with a kick to the side, out. He spun and drove a spinning outside crescentkick across the stomach doubling the jock over, then grabbed the jock by the jacket and tossed him into a case creaking it badly to the point you couldn't see through it, then slammed three sidekicks to a charging jock's stomach, he grabbed the jock he threw and grabbed his head and slammed it into the case breaking it and cutting the jock's face and smacked it against the cases wall, knocking him out and violently threw him into another sending them both into a wall, Ron jumped up and picked up the still awake jock and slammed his face against a locker breaking his nose, then pulled him back and slammed two rightcrosses to his stomach, he turned and slammed a heelkick to a jock's ribs, breaking where he hit the and slammed the head of the jock had into the locker again knocking him out. He broke the jaw of the one he kicked with a lefthook and knocking him out, Ron turned and ducked a swing and grabbed the jock and shot up and threw him over his head hard, he grabbed the jock by an ankle and turned using his momentum threw the jock into a wall hard, knocking him out.

he turned to Brick who was getting up weakly and with a angry yell, Ron tackled Brick hard and rained blow after blow on brick's face quickly bloodying the jock's face, he stood up and slammed Brick into a wall and broke several ribs with uppercuts and slammed hooks across Bricks face snapping the jock's head to the side, he slammed a rightcross doubling him over then grabbed him and slammed Brick on the ground with a beltdrop, hard and straddled the jock's chest and rained down more punches on the thugs face blood flew from cuts and a broken nose. Ron didn't care who was watching with terror at Ron just making Brick pay for what he did.

"YOU THINK IT IS FUN TO BEAT UP A GUY IN A WHEELCHAIR, YOU SICK BASTARD!?" Ron screamed as he slammed his fists against Brick's face harder and harder.

"I SWEAR YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE JUST LIKE THOSE THUGS THAT KILLED MY FAMILY" Ron hollered and clamped his hands around Brick's meaty throat choking him, Brick tried to fight back against Ron's hold but Brick was slowly losing strength, Then just as Brick's eye's were rolling up he felt a kind and gentle hand touched his shoulder.

"Thats enough Stoppable-San" a wise voice spoke gently, the kind wise words breaking Ron out of his frenzy and looked and saw Sensei who had his hand on shoulder

"He's not worth the trouble" Sensei told him. Then Sensei pinched a pressure point on Ron's shoulder, knocking him out and Ron fell off of Brick.


	13. Chapter 13 Hirotaka's visit and story

Ron Stoppable woke up, in the nurses office. Ron groaned as he got up, he saw Shego was there in a chair next to him.

"Hey Shego" Ron said "What happened to me" he asked.

"You don't remember?" Shego asked.

"No I don't" Ron said.

"Try to remember" Shego told him, Ron thought.

"All I remember is Felix" Ron said as his eyes opened with shock "Felix is he okay" he said.

"He's at the hospital" Shego told him "So is Brick and his friends" she said.

"Why what happened" Ron asked.

"You happened" Shego told him.

"What?" Ron said in disbelief, then remembered "all I remember is getting angry, then I blacked out" he told her.

"That was more than angry" Shego told him "You want berserk" she said.

"I lost it again?" Ron told her.

"Hmm" Shego replied.

"I think it's about time for me to drop out" Ron said walking out with Shego following him.

* * *

Ron arrived with Shego at the hospital, to see Felix. He saw Monique, Kim, Drakken, Yori and Sensei looking at Felix, Anna Possible saw Ron and Shego.

"Someones up and about" Anna Possible said.

"How is he?" Ron asked.

"Well he will live but it will take time for him to heal" Anna told him.

"How long" Ron gritted his teeth, the looked at Anna with a sheepish grin "I'm not being pushy" he said.

"five weeks" Anna Possible told him.

"I see" Ron said. He looked to see Brick's parents they march up to him.

"I'm going to sue every family you has" Mrs. Flagg growled Ron just narrowed his eyes

"Your kid deserved every bone he got broken, for what he did" Ron hissed "And if you ever mention my family, you will end up, just like him" he threatened.

"Are you threatening my wife" Mr. Flagg growled.

"That goes for you to" Ron hissed at him "What kind of kid are you raising" he questioned "a thug?" he said.

"I good guy, if your parents were around I would give them a beat down" Mr. Flagg, Ron narrowed his eyes.

"Your kid was nothing but a bully and dummer than a bag of bricks with a one track mind, you selfish dick!" Ron spat "I suggest you get out of my sight before I lose it" he hissed, then his eyes glowed blue "NOW!" Ron yelled and slammed his foot on the ground making the ground tremble slightly and the ground to where he hit to leave large cracks. With that the Flaggs tore down the hallway with fear.

"You better run" Ron told them, Anna looked at Ron with a stern look "What?" he said.

"You need to control your temper" Anna told him.

"I'm not about to apologize what I did" Ron told her "He deserved it" he said pointing where Brick was.

"Ron you almost killed him" Kim told him.

"so I did go too far, but he had it coming" Ron said.

"Where is your lack of compassion coming from?" Kim said.

"I have compassion, just little for low lifes like him" Ron shot back, you looked at Brick's body on the bed "Felix's fate is tied to yours, if he dies you die" he hissed, then he turned on a heel and walked out of the hospital.

When he was gone "He keeps on getting worse and worse" Drakken stated.

"No kidding" Kim said.

* * *

Ron walked into his house with a computer he just but plus a high speed internet and with a website of google earth he also bought a penknife, black pen and silver markings. He set his computer up in his room, he turned it on. When he heard the door knock.

He got his penknife and slid it into his pocket, he walked up to the door. Ron carefully got his penknife out but kept it capped, he peared through the door and saw it was, he saw to his shock it was Hirotaka.

He opened the door and let him in. Hirotaka came in with a thank you.

"Hey Stoppable-San" Hirotaka said.

"I have to say this is a pleasant surprise" Ron said "But does Yori and Sensei know your here" he asked.

"No they don't" Hirotaka said "I came as soon as i heard that the chosen one was left with a jagged scar" he told him "then I came as soon as they left" he said.

"I see, I get the sense there is more than that" Ron said.

"You have improved" Hirotaka told him with a smile "I heard what happened to your parents and Rufus-San" he said.

"Rufus was already dying" Ron told him "But I still didn't get to say goodbye" he said.

"I know how you feel" Hirotaka told him.

"Heard that one before" Ron said.

"I lost my parents to and went down a path, no one should go on" Hirotaka told him that got Ron's attention, because he heard it before.

"I think I heard this story" Ron said "the dude avenged his family and the police went after him" he told Hirotaka.

"He ran till, he got fed up from running, then made his stand against them, but was shot" Ron told him "Someone also said, he was kind of like me, nice and gentle but after his family was killed he turned unforgiving and colder than a glacier" he said.

"Seems you only know part of it, He did get fed up and fought against the cops yes" Hirotaka told him "But then after, he burnt the cops station to the ground, with everyone in it, the prisoners and the other officers" he said.

"that part I didn't hear" Ron admitted "But you seem to know him" he said.

"I do" Hirotaka agreed.

"How did he survive?" Ron said.

"He wore a Kevlar vest" Hirotaka told him.

"How do you know Kevlar, you were born in Japan and raised there?" Ron asked.

"I wasn't always in Japan, I was once a American here, then I left for Japan and stayed there" Hirotaka told him.

Then Ron thought of something and pieced it together "Your the guy from the story" he said.

"Yes I am" Hirotaka admitted "My real name was Mark Zara" he said.

"Does Sensei and Yori know?" Ron told him.

"Not yet, but I was planning today when I heard they were here" Mark Zara said "So can you introduce me?" He asked.

"From the a guy from Japan, sure" Ron smiled and called Kim Possible.

"What is it Ron?" Kim asked.

"I need someone to meet, so can you tell the others to meet at your house?" Ron said.

"Sure" Kim told him and hung up.

"Now we wait" Ron said, he looked out the window every moment and saw Yori, Sensei, Shego and Drakken walk in to the Possible house "Their ready" he said. Here where this" Ron said holding up a baseball cap and sunglasses. Which Mark took.

"Just hope Shego doesn't fry you when she finds out" Ron snickered, then walked out with Mark following.

* * *

Ron Stoppable breathed at how this was going to go, then rang the doorbell. Mr Possible answered the door, he smiled at Ron.

"Who's your friend?" Mr. Possible asked.

"A new guy" Ron said as he walked in, Mr Possible shut the door behind them.

"So whats this about?" Kim asked looking at the two.

Ron exhaled, then looked at Mark "I want you to meet someone" he said, then nudged Mark. He took off his disguise, making Shego bolt up.

"Hirotaka?" Yori and Sensei said at once.

"Mark!?" Shego gasped, seeing the face of friend from her past.

"Hello Sheila" Mark smirked "long time no see" he said.

"Ron whats the meaning of this?" Kim asked.

"Mark here just popped in my house and told me something I think Yori and Sensei should know as while" Ron spoke.

"What is it?" Yori asked.

"Do you know anything about my past life before Japan?" Mark said.

"No" Yori said.

"I lost my parents like Stoppable-San" Mark said.

"Stoppable-San did remind me of you a bit" Sensei admitted.

"Well unlike what Stoppable-San, I and went down a path, no one should go on" Mark told them.

"You got you parents killer back, then got shot" Shego said with a stern look "How did you survive?" she demanded.

"I wore a Kevlar vest under my shirt when I was running from the police" Mark explained "and yes I did get shot and after they turned their backs and drove away, i got up and walked, erased the camara footage and retaliated, by burning their station to the ground with them init" he said.

"and like I told him" Mark said pointing at Ron "I wasn't always in Japan, I was once a American here like Stoppable-San, then I left for Japan and stayed there" he said

"Jeez" Drakken said "You went under the radar for years" he said.

"Well of course, I wasn't going to stand around and let the other law enforcement find me" Mark told him.

"Why didn't you just say that before, we would've understood" Yori told him.

"I know but It is one of those things you have to keep to yourself til the moment was right" Mark told her "And I'm sorry Sheila for what I made you do" he said, Sheila walked up to him, then punched him into the face, then hugged him.

"I forgive you" Shego smirked.

"Sheila nice name" Ron smirked at her, then walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" Kim asked.

"Home" Ron answered, then closed the door behind him.


	14. Chapter 14 The scheme and flight

Ron Stoppable returned to his house alittle happier that Shego had her friend back, then frowned and went back to his computer and he went to England west, the screen popped up to England, he zoomed in so he could see the buildings and streets, he scanned till he found a apartment flat, he zoomed in to the 31st floor.

Ron thought if had wanted to get there he would have to enter by checking in, then make his move and he got a device that silences noises when it's turned on, he got his stuff on his bed but left it in the dufflebag. He then looked at London on google earth, London popped up and Ron zoomed in to the street and buildings, he scaned for 30 minuted with his trained eyes till he found it, A blue two store house and he looked to see more than one figure in the house, there was two outside the house looking to be guards that someone harried, possibly mercs or killers.

Ron decided to go to them and get ride of them and send terror in his other parents killer's, He turned his computer off and grabbed a phone his parents used, Ron called the airport. After awhile someone picked up.

"Hello Middleton air services, Krista speaking how can I help?"a female voice asked.

"I am Ron Stoppable need to book a flight to Ireland" Ron told her.

"The flights that are available is tonight at 11pm, tomorrow at 1:00am and Thursday at noon" she told him.

Then Ron thought he needed to go unknowticed, he had to fly when Kim and the others were asleep "How about tomorrow at 1?" he said.

"You got it" she said "That will be 600 dollars" she told him.

"Sure thing" Ron replied, then hung up. Ron ate some dinner and cleaned up, he turned his lights off and laid down in his bed getting some sleep. Ron woke up and looked at his clock it was 10:30 pm, he got up and stretched, he got his dufflebag and went down stairs, he put his weapons under his suit, along with his penknife and device.

Ron locked up his house and walked into his garage placing his bag in the passenger seat and fired up his car, then turned his lights on, Ron opened his garage and drove out, then closed his door and drove off down the street fast, he looked in the review mirror. He saw Shego, Mark, Kim, Drakken, Yori and Sensei once he was gone.

"He was in a hurry" Drakken spoke.

"Nice ride, Aston Martin-77 a very fast car" Mark said.

"Yes she is" Shego said, he rode that car into school and broke a bunch rules" Shego smirked.

* * *

Ron was driving fast to the Middleton airport, it was 11:15pm now and if he thought if he kept this pace and not stop he should make it by 12:39. Ron drove past a truck, he whizzed past a car. Ron pushed harder on the gas peddle going at a terrifying speed, his engine roaring in the night.

He looked and saw he was 15 miles from the airport, he looked at the time on his car. It was 11:48pm and he slowed down to a slower speed reading a sign

 **Middleton airport 10 miles**

Ron slowed down and went over a bridge, he turned left at what the airport arrow was pointing to. He went around a road and past a street, then stayed right. It was 12:15pm but Ron was almost there. He turned into the airports entrance and want into a a parking space in a parking lot on the 5th floor, he turned his car off and got out, he paid the parking meter for five days. Then he got his passport, money for his ticket and dufflebag.

Ron walked into the airport and walked up to the counter, he waited for someone a man came out "Hey guy can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes I booked a flight to Ireland for 1:00am" Ron told him, the man typed something in his computer "Ah here you are, passport please" he said, Ron got his passport and gave it to the man, stamped it and Ron payed for his ticket.

"Here you go, it's the west dock and flight 29" The man smiled giving him back his passport.

"Thanks" Ron replied and walked up a flight of stairs, He walked and looked at a map, he saw his gate on it and half an hour he walked to it, he went to through the security system, he had to take his shoes off and leave his bag after that he put his shoes back on and got his bag and a card for it and placed it in the cart for flight 29's. He sat in the West dock for Flight 29. He looked at a clock on a wall, it was 1:00am and twelve more people showed up.

 ** _"Flight 29 approaching gate"_ ** a man called from a intercom, a plane parked up to the tunnel and saw the guys place his bag in it.

 ** _"Now dis-boarding Flight 29"_ ** a voice said again, 15 people came out **_"Now boarding Flight 29"_** he said. Ron walked up to the gate and gave his ticket to a women, she ripped the other extra off and gave it to him, Ron showed her his ID.

"Your all set Mr. Stoppable" she said, Ron just smirked and walked into the gate and sat in the seat he was asigned to. Ron waited and waited, then more people sat down, he was sitting next to a girl from school.

"Ron?" Hope asked.

"Hi Hope" Ron spoke.

"Why are you here?" Hope said.

"Could ask you the same thing" Ron told her.

"Vacation" Hope told him.

"Same here" Ron replied, then the plane started to move. Then it went around the runway and increased in speed and lifted off, heading to Ireland.


	15. Chapter 15 Second and third target

Ron was sitting in the plane and taking a nap since it was still dark, then the plane hit a rough patch of turbulence snapping him awake. Ron looked out the window and saw dark clouds across the distance.

"Bumpy much" Ron grumbled from being awakened rudely.

"So Ron?" Hope said.

"What?" Ron replied.

"I'm sorry about your parents" Hope said "I now it won't help, but don't do anything stupid" she told.

"I'm just getting away from the past for a bit" Ron told her.

"That is a relief" Hope smirked.

* * *

Ron hours later was taking another nap with a safety book over his eyes, when Hope went to shake him Ron's hand snapped up and caught it, he opened his eyes and removed the book from his face and looked and saw Hope.

"Uh sorry" Ron spoke releasing her wrist.

"That's alright" Hope said "but we are almost there" she told him, then Ron looked and saw the seat belt light was on and hooked his back on. then The plane made it's way out of the clouds alittle bumpy.

"So why are you visiting Ireland?" Hope asked.

"I'm actually going to London" Ron told her "See if I can start a new life" he said.

"Well good luck" Hope told him, then the plane bumped onto the runaway, alittle rough but still made it into a tunnel. Then a person spoke to them to get off, Ron got off the plane and walked to the luggage return, then waited for his bag, a moment later it came. Ron got it and Hope got hers.

"Well I don't know when to see you again, but see you back in Middleton" Ron told her walking a different direction.

"Bye" Hope called and walked another way. Ron walked out of the Airport and walked up to a map and looked to see a transport to England and saw a train but it was too much, than decided to take a ferry there. He walked to the ferry transport, he paid for a ticket for a ferry ride. Ron gave his ticket to a man and went on a ferry that was for England, He got in a seat outside, other people got on the ferry and the ferry was off in another 30 minutes.

Ron got nice service while riding, he paid for a nice dinner of lean steak and mac n cheese and green beans and milk. Ron ate it all it was Delicious.

"This is not so bad, by yourself" Ron smirked.

Two hours later Ron saw England and got up as it docked to the docks. Ron grabbed his dufflebag and walked off of it, he walked into England. It was a really nice place but Ron was not here for it's glory, he was on the hunt.

He sat in a bench and readied a newspaper, then he saw through a hole he made. His rage rose to the surface when he saw George Neon through the hole walking by, he was talking to a young girl and his instincts got a bad vibe from that, he lowered at his retreating back.

George looked to the seat Ron was but found it empty, then turned and walked on. Ron appeared from a outfit store he bought a longcoat and a black fedora with a gray band and gray leather gloves. He followed George at a 10 yards away, Ron leaned against a wall and looked at a newspaper when he turned. But when he turned around Ron followed him again.

* * *

It was getting dark, after stalking George back to his apartment with the girl. Ron walked into the building and walked up to the person behind the desk.

"Excuse me?" Ron spoke deeply and gravely.

"Can I help you?" the women asked.

"Do you know anything about a man named George Neon" Ron asked gruffly keeping his brim down.

"Yes he his on the 31st floor and room 503" She told him.

"Is there a room available ?" Ron asked again.

"Yes a floor below George on the 30th floor" She said.

"Kay thanks" Ron said "Names Greg Newmen" he said.

"Enjoy your stay Mr. Newmen" She smiled and gave him a key.

"Thanks" Ron told her and picked up his bag and went into a elevator. Ron arrived to his room and entered it and took his longcoat off, he waited and got dressed into his suit and trenchcoat and his new hat, he loaded his deserteagle and put a silencer on it and tucked it in the hip of his pants, he tied on his tie and dress shoes on and slipped his black leather gloves on. Ron looked at his reflection with a grim smile.

"I make this look good" Ron said to himself, then he opened his door and walked out and went to the outside of George's room.

"What did you do to me?" The girl asked.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to trust a stranger" George told her. Ron glared and narrowed his eyes and reared back on a foot and busted the door open, he stood in the room, George turned at the force entry. Ron raised his hat higher so he could see his face and George's eyes widened with fright when he saw the enraged eyes of Ron Stoppable.

George dropped the girl on the floor who scurried in the corner. George picked up a knife and through it Ron but Ron just stepped to the side to avoid it and grabbed the hilt and tossed it through George's hand when he went to grabbed a pair of scissors, he screamed with pain.

Then four more people with gun at their hips came out of a door attached to his room "More of your buddies?" Ron hissed with hate.

"Yes" George said with a weak smirk, because he was out numbered.

Ron glared at them and his hand snapped back with great speed and grabbed his gun and shot two in the head with two shots, He moved and stopped another from pointing his gun at him by grabbing his wrist and twisting it and dropping the gun and caught it and kicked him to the wall with a sidekick to the stomach and shot him in the stomach and hooked his arm with the last one to stop his arm and shot him twice in the gut and threw his guns up and grabbed the man around the neck and snapped his neck, he caught the guns. He shot the last one alive in the head and turned to George who had gotten a gun with his left hand, but Ron shot him in the hip shatter his hip bone and sent him on the ground. George braced against the couch to stand up.

Ron just looked at him with a cold dark look "I didn't know" George said, Ron just glared "I didn't know that was going to happen" he continued, Ron's face just twitched with rage and raised his eagle to his forehead.

"Don't please, he made us do it" George begged with fear and pain, Ron pulled the trigger and a bullet went through his forehead and George crumbled to the floor dead but eye were still open. Ron glared down at his dead body, then turned to the girl.

"Please don't hurt me" She begged with tears of horror.

"It's not you who I'm going to hurt, sorry you had to see that" Ron told her grimly and went out the window and dropped to the window of his room and went in after jimmying his window and closing it.

He went and placed his gun and silencer in his briefcase but left his suit on but took his tie off and placed it in his dufflebag, he put the longcoat on, raised the collar up to his neck and placed a silver band on the hat. He went to the room again and walked up to the girl.

"Lets get you home" Ron told her gruffly.

"Yes please" She said, Then Ron carried her out of the hotel and walked out.

"Where do you live?" Ron asked her gruffly.

"I will let you know" she said, then after two hours "Thats it" she said, then Ron walked out and went to her house and rang the doorbell, then the parents opened the door.

"Found your kid if you were looking for her" Ron told them gruffly, he turned the girl to her father. Ron looked at the girl.

"Remember kid stay away from strangers" Ron told her, then walked off into the night.

* * *

Ron kept in the shadows of the night, he was renting a car to take across the bridge to London but kept his gloves on, he didn't want anyone to find his finger prints, to hunt down Lyn Regal. Ron walked through the shadows and sat on a bench and after awhile, he saw him.

Lyn Regal was walking around with two other guys. Ron waited til they were 20 yards away and blended in to the background, he followed him to a blue story house and stayed in a blackened street and watched, to see Lyn Regal in a lighted window.

Ron crept behind the back and jumped up an a hose roll and on to a tree limb next to a window, he shimmed and swung landed softly on the window's ledge, he looked through a window and saw no one, he glared and got his penknife and picked the lock and opened the window and crawled in, he took his longcoat off and setted it on the floor.

Ron walked silently through the house, he heard footsteps and pressed against the wall and saw a guard with a gun Ron got his own gun stealthy and shot him in the back of the head, he caught him by the collar so he didn't make a noise. Ron hid in plain sight in the dark room and saw two guards go bye, he walked out into the lighted hallway.

"Hey!" a third guard said who appeared around a corner in front of the two other guards, Ron quickly ran at them and jumped up as the two turned around and slammed one into a bookcase with a jumping sidekick. He blocked a kick and punched the guard in the stomach with a rightcross followed by a knee to the diaphragm, he slammed a righthook to the chin slamming him into a wall, the spun and broke ones jaw with a spinning hookkick, then slammed his face into a glass case with a roundhouse shattering the case and cutted the guards face, then slammed his knee into his stomach hard, then picked him up and threw him into another guard approaching, he grabbed the third one's gun and dis-armed the guard and slammed it into his stomach double the guard over. Then quickly shot the three dead.

Ron ran up the stairs and placed his foot on the railing and jumped up and grabbed another railing bar and vaulted over it. Ron saw three more and Lyn who stiffened at Ron's presence and feeling his aggression and hatred. The other guards moved to get their guns but Ron was once again too fast and picked up his desert eagle and shot them three times two in the heart and one in the head.

Ron bared his teeth at Lyn and flicked out his penknife. Lyn grabbed a gun but Ron was already moving, Ron grabbed his wrist and slammed his knee in his stomach, then grabbed his head, turning threw him into a wall.

Lyn got up wasn't going anywhere without a fight, Ron just blocked his punch and kick, he grabbed another hit by his wrist and slammed a frontkick into his stomach sending him into a wall sending a hole into the Sheetrock, Ron grabbed him and tossed him into another wall. Ron stepped back only to knock Lyn on his back with a frontkick, He caught Lyn's leg when he tried to kick and spun him around and slammed him into a wall, he grabbed him by the throat and twisting he grunted and threw Lyn into the stair railing, then ran and slammed a sidekick to his chest sending him through the railing slamming into the wall and fell down the stairs Ron quickly jumped on the stairs in a stance, then walked down them and slammed a kick into Lyn's side sending him into a chair breaking the legs and making it fall on him.

Ron stopped and waited as Lyn pushed the table off him with a grunt of pain and stood up, he grabbed a gun, Ron grabbed his and aimed it at Lyn's gun and shot before Lyn did plunging the chamber with his own bullet, making it blow up in his head when Lyn pulled the trigger, he grabbed his injured hand. Ron ran at him and punched him into a wall with a rightcross to the nose breaking it.

He marched up and slammed Lyn on the floor with a lefthook to the temple. Ron bent down and lifted him up and slammed four uppercuts into his stomach, then a righthook to the ribs cracking a rib or two, Ron grabbed Lyn's head and jerked it down and sent a knee to the face, then slammed his head through the wall and threw him across the room slamming him into a picture cracking the wall. Ron grabbed him and picked him over his head and slammed Lyn mid-back paralyzing his back, Lyn groaned as he tried to crawl away but Ron grabbed him by the collar and picked him up and slammed a righthook into his face, then grabbed then slammed the him back on the ground on the back of his head. Then putted his foot on his throat and glared with intense loathing and hate in his face.

"He made us do it, he made us take out your parents" Lyn wheezed.

"Don't worry, you will be joining him" Ron snarled, then increased pressure and twisted his heel, a snapping sound was heard from his neck, to make sure he was dead Ron pulled his desert eagle out and shot him in the chest three times. Then he heard footsteps behind him and sensed something, he ducked and a baseball bat went over his head, he slammed a heelkick into the attackers ribs, then grabbed the basebal bat and whipped around and slammed a knee to their face sending the person into the wall. Ron glared and dropped the bat.

He saw it turned out to be a body guard, then two more showed up "Figures a petty killer with protection" Ron hissed, then put his gun away to have a bit of fun. Ron blocked a roundhouse by catching it by his hip, He slammed a elbow in the body guard's face breaking his nose, he slammed a sidekick into another's ribs sending him to the ground, he snapped the guards leg with his elbow to the bellow the hip bone breaking it, then looped his arm around his neck and tossed him over his hip on the ground and grabbed the other one's punch by the wrist, then broke it at the collar bone, he pulled a gun out from the guards belt and shot him in the head and the other one in the heart and liver. Then broke his neck, he dropped the gun on the ground and ducked a swing looped his arm around the guards neck and took his legs out.

"You don't have to do this" The guard begged "I'm just lowlife thief like they are" he said.

"No one can know about me" Ron hissed, then jerked up and broke his neck dropping him on the ground. He looked to see and hear anymore but heard none or see, then Ron got his longcoat rolled it up and a can of gasoline and pored it on the floors and stairs. Ron went up the stairs and got a candle and tossed on the gasoline lighted it, then Ron ran to the last window opened it and dropped his coat out the window and jumped out of the window and rolled to lighten his fall, he putted his longcoat on and slicked into the shadows of others houses and into the street with other people. Ron sat on a bench kept his hat down and pretended to sleep, then he heard sirens and looked at so the London police and fire department go by.

He looked at a man "Where are they going?" Ron asked gruffly.

"They said a house was on fire" The man told him. Then Ron walked off into the night, He took his car back to England getting his dufflebeg in the flats and packed his suit and guns and penknife init but kept the longcoat and hat on and went back to Ireland.

* * *

Ron stuck his long coat into a fire in a barrel and watched it burn. Ron then placed his hat in his bag without anyone around, he then bought Irish creme coffee and placed carry in in a shopping bag.

Then he stopped in a restaurant and got a late dinner. Ron looked at the T.V and it should, a Women speaking about something. Another man looked at the news and asked the guy behind the counter to turn it up.

 _"I am Cassie from a London news and I just reported, that there was a fire East consuming a Man named Lyn Neon and his body guards"_ Cassie told the camara crew, showing what was left of the 2 store blue house was a smoldering gray collar and the roof was gone. It showed a picture of Lyn Neon face saying, he was dead.

 _"It seems my partner is calling in from England"_ Cassie and another person came up but a man, infront of a flat that was familiar.

 _"Thanks I'm standing outside a flat where a man named George Neon was shot dead in his apartment"_ The man said _"It seemed to be a enforced entry, because from what was saw the door looked to be broken where the lock was, George was shot in the head a long with four other men but no one saw the killer well only a flick of a trenchcoat and jumped out the window and disappeared"_ he said.

 _"Thank you John, this is Cassie with the nightly news and America goodnight"_ Cassie said and signed off.

"Yikes" Ron spoke, pretending he was shocked.

"You said it buddy" the man said, Then after awhile Ron walked out and took a ferry back to Ireland. He went into a hotel to get some sleep he paid for a room in cash. He got to his room and entered it, took a shower and hid his dufflebag in the closet and locked the door and putted _Do not Disturb_ sing in his door, then got some sleep.

* * *

Back in Middleton

Kim, Shego, Mark, Yori, Drakken and Sensei were sitting around talking school today.

"So how is Stoppable-San?" Mark asked.

"Angry" Kim told him "He badly injured Brick Flagg and his meatheads" she said.

"Seems the world hasn't changed since I left" Mark stated.

"He almost killed Brick to" Drakken spoke up "Good thing he was there" he said pointing at Sensei.

"He even threatened Brick's parents and injured Bonnie" Kim told him.

"Has he always been moody?" Mark asked "He seemed a bit grumpy when a visited him" he said.

"Ever since his Parents and Rufus was killed yes" Kim told him "He even broke everybone in the Principle's body by throwing her through several walls" she said.

"Did he get expelled for that?" Mark asked.

"Uh yeah for a little while then Barkin just gave him a warning" Drakken said.

"Then after Brick, he dropped out" Shego told them "Don't tell him this but, he was a bit too angry for school" she said.

"He seems to be putting up a wall" Kim said "Shutting us out" she told them.

"I overheard one of the females talking and another person told her, that Stoppable-San was going to London" Yori said.

"So thats were he want to, but I'm sure he will be back" Shego told them.

"Kimmie!" Anna Possible came running in the door with James.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"Turn on the news" James told her, Kim turned on the news and turned the Volume. What they saw shocked them it was a house in London was burnt down.

 _"I am Cassie from a London news and I just reported, that there was a fire East consuming a Man named Lyn Neon and his body guards"_ Cassie told the camara crew, showing what was left of a 2 store. It showed a picture of Lyn Neon face saying, he was dead.

"Shady looking guy" Shego spoke.

"Yes he is" Drakken told him

 _"It seems my partner is calling in from England"_ Cassie and another person came up but a man, infront of a flat _"Thanks I'm standing outside a flat where a man named George Neon was shot dead in his apartment"_ The man said _"It seemed to be a enforced entry, because from what was saw the door looked to be broken where the lock was, George was shot in the head along with four other men but no one saw the killer well only a flick of a trenchcoat and jumped out the window and disappeared"_ he said another shady looking guy came up on the screen.

"Whatever did that was downright pissed" Shego gasped.

"Whats pissed?" Yori asked.

"It's a curse word" Kim told her.

"Well it's getting late" Anna Possible said "Time to get some sleep" she told them, Everyone got ready for bed and were just asleep when the phone rang.

"Hello, this better be good" Shego groaned, her eyes snapped awake "Ron?" she sat up getting everyone awake as well.

* * *

Ireland next morning Ron woke up with the sun in his face. Ron woke up and did 50 push ups and 50 pushups, then ran around in his mission clothes and returned. He ate breakfest and used the phone in his room to call Shego.

The phone rang and Shego's groggy voice answered "Hello, this better be good" she said.

"Is that anyway to say hello to a friend" Ron told her.

 _"Ron?"_ Shego spoke.

"Bingo" Ron smirked.

 _"Did you hear about those to guys?"_ Shego asked.

"Yeah Tragic" Ron said with fake sympathy "But I'm In Ireland booking a flight back to Middleton" he said "I am not staying with a Killer around" he told her.

 _"Smart idea"_ Shego said "Well see you tomorrow" she told him.

"Later" Ron said, he took a shower and dried up, brushed his teeth. Then he got dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a button up black shirt, he went to the airport and paid for a ticket back to Middleton, his plane wasn't arriving till 4:00.

He waited and waited Ron even dozed off, Ron saw his plane landing and pulled up to the tunnel and dis-embarked the plane and Ron gave his ticket to the man and left his bag at the bag holder. Then he was off in the air heading back to Middleton.


	16. Chapter 16 unwelcome guests

Ron's plane landed in the Middleton Airport. Ron walked out and went to his car, he stopped the time remaining on the parking meter and held a button and restarted it. Ron turned his car on and drove out of the airport, he drove hours when he saw his street.

He slowed down and made it in his driveway and opened his garage door and parked his car, turned it off and closed his garagedoor. Ron want up to his room and put the stain remover that Wade made and placed it on his suit. Waited when the stains were gone and dry he ironed his suit and hung them in his closet but his the dufflebag that still had his desert eagle and Bowie knife hiding it in his chest and closed and locked it, he looked in the mirror and saw some facial hair on his face. They were each half an inch long.

He kept the house dark and got some sleep because he was tired from driving for hours straight. He was sleeping when he heard his door of his backdoor open he looked at his clock it was 7:00pm and it was dark _"I really was tired"_ Ron thought, Ron placed a pillow under his covers and a mop, he heard footsteps on the stairs, he placed his leather gloves from his suit on and got his desert eagle and placed a silencer on. He hid against the wall and the door opened and three men in masks came in, they were 25 and taller than him. Ron stayed silent as he saw they had rifles with silencers on the barrel, his trained eye's found they also had survival swords attached to their backs and masks over their faces, pointed the guns at what they thought was him.

But the men didn't know the real threat was behind them. Each of them shot three times at the bed, one pulled the covers off but found it was a pillow and a mop. One turned to see Ron's eyes burning with fury before, his hand's went around his neck and twisted breaking it, the snapping sound of a neck got the two other's attention, they turned to see Ron Stoppable there dropping their dead friend. Ron quickly fired his eagle at one's shoulder making him drop his gun, he stepped twisting avoiding a slash of a knife, Ron stepped around and grabbed the man around the neck with an arm and flipped him on the ground and shot him in the forehead, then shot the one he shot in the shoulder in the heart killing him.

Then he heard static of a intercom "Wet Team one, this is Team two what is your status" someone asked. Ron looked out the window used a pair of night-vision goggles and looked to see four more Wet guys and answered gruffly

"We can't find him he snaked down stairs, you can take it and we can corner him" Ron spoke.

"Copy that" a man answered, then Ron walked down the stairs stealthy and hid next to the door of his back door and four people walked in, they had no idea that they just past their horrible death. The three guys made it to the living room Ron closed the door behind the fourth making him turn only to see Ron's desert eagle in his face before it exploded in his face and fell with a thud.

The men couldn't see in the kitchen it was pitch black but thanks for Ron's ninja training he could see them, The three other men looked to see the thud "The idiot tripped over his own feet" a man spoke, then Ron grabbed the fourth by the collar and threw him into the lighter part of house.

Ron stepped into the lighter shadows making the other men eye's widen at their angel of death glaring at them with a glare of death in his eye's. Ron ran at the closest one and grabbed him in a choke hold and kicked his leg's out and lowered him to the ground, increasing pressure, shot the third one in the knee shatter it, Ron activated his silencer device to silent the scream of pain. He jerked his chokehold he had and broke the man's neck and grabbed the survival sword in the man's sheath and pulled up whirling and sliced the mans hand off which hand a gun, he slashed the man's tendon in a knee making him bend a knee then slammed a powerful frontkick to the face breaking his nose and sending him on the ground five feet away he shot. Ron stomped on the third's hand when he tried to pick on a gun breaking three fingers, then point his gun in his face and shot him head. He walked over to the fourth one and picked him up and slammed him into the wall, point the his gun under his chin and was ready to pull the trigger.

"Wait please don't" The man spoke.

"Who the hell are you" Ron demanded harshly.

"A man from a mercenary from a hidden guild in Lowerton" He told him.

"Who hired you?" Ron demanded.

"Just orders from my boss he got from a unknown, person" the man said.

"Who is this man?" Ron demanded.

"It's a kid actually older than you are" The man told him "He said it was Josh Mankey" he said, Making Ron's rage rise at the name.

"And now the guild want to kill you" The man said.

"Fat chance" Ron snapped "You have a family?" he said.

"Yes" The man said "I promise I won't tell anyone what you did" he begged.

"Fine but if you tell anyone about my secret I'm going to hunt you down and kill you" Ron threatened.

"I swear" He cried. Ron tied him up and went up stairs after putting the stain remover and the blood spot and grabbed each men and went into the woods and using his Monkey Powers he dug a deep hole and tossed them into it and covered it back up, fast. He got his suit out and put it on and hooked his Bowie knife at the side of his pants and his two eagle's in a holster, put his black trenchcoat and tied his red tie and dress shoes on and placed his hat on.

Walked down stairs and saw the man was still tied, his eye's widened when he saw Ron's look, it was a scary and sharp look "Your going to drive me to your guild" Ron ordered used his penknife to cut his ropes, then grabbed the man dragging him to a black van and sat in the back seat holding his desert eagle at the back of his head while the man drove.

* * *

It was 11:00 when they arrived, Ron looked and saw two guys with guns come out and opened a door letting them in. When the van was in Ron saw thirteen mercs with guns, the tallest one with a scar on his nose.

The man walked up to the driver side and Ron stepped back to stay hidden.

"Did you get the kid?" The man said.

"Yes" The guy said "He put up a good fight but I got him" he said.

"Got?" The other merc came around the van. Then Ron looked at a machine gun pointing at the door, Ron saw it was loaded and ready and clicked the safety.

"Dead or Alive?" The leader asked. Then one opened the door.

"Alive" Ron hissed and rained fire on the mercs gunning one by one 9 were dead Ron jumped up and pulled out a eagle and shot two in the head and kicked one off his feet with a viscous sidekick to the chest. He ducked a swung of a knife and grabbed his own knife and slitted the mercs throat and another's stomach open and stabbed one in the chest and shot him in the head and jumped high into the air to jump over a blast of bullets which killed another two the other mercs. He landed in front of the leader and stepping in the block a attack and slammed him into the Van with a frontkick to the chest denting the van, then shot him in the heart three times and once or twice in the head.

Then looked at the one who drove him who was looking at him with fear at how fast he killed them. Ron got in the car and demanded the man to take him back home after cleaning off his knife and re-sheathing it.

When they arrived it was 2:00 in the mourning when they arrived.

Ron got out "Go home to your family and never tell a soul what happened" Ron told him with a slight growl.

"Yes thanks kid" Then drove away with a screech, then Ron quickly got in his house and placed some stain remover on his suit and hung it up and put his weapons away. To get some sleep.


	17. Chapter 17 Mercenary slayer part I

(Morning)

Ron Stoppable was thinking about the visit about a group of mercenary that were in his house last night, then realized they may not have been alone. he also knew if there was any mercenary's close by they will find out and exploit his secret and he couldn't let them know, Ron had to take them down first and if there was a camara in the warehouse he had to destroy that building. Ron also knew they came into his house first and tried to get rid of him, this was going to be his retaliation.

He just needed to find the guy that was in his house. Ron went out the backdoor and went to a survival sword that was buried the one he use to cut the man's hand off, he scanned it then dug it back over.

Ron scanned it with the communicator and hooked to his computer. Then man's face and name came up _Neal Veil_ lives in a one store house, alone in Upperton "I have to catch him" he grumbled, But had to do it at night. Ron fired up his car and opened his garage, rode out then closed it and road off.

Ron turned down his street and headed to Upperton, it took him two hours to get there because of traffic. He turned down a road and turned left, Ron found Neal Veils house so he knew where to find it later, than made a U turn and headed back the other way ignoring the honks of horns 2 hours later Ron arrived at his house. Ron decided to pay Felix a visit, he drove to the Middleton hospital and parked in the visitor parking. He walked to the help desk.

"How can I help?" The person asked.

"Yeah here to see Felix Renton" Ron said.

"Of course" She said, then called for someone and a man came up.

"This way son" He told Ron who followed. The doctor lead Ron to his room, then walked in and smile softly when he saw he was awake.

"How are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Better but still going to be sometime" Felix told him, Then he set up a Fearless Ferret movie, Ron sat down in a chair and watch it with him.

"I met the actor awhile back" Ron told him.

"No way" Felix replied.

"Oh yeah" Ron told him "He was cranky but he just needed a friend and company, he was a nice old man" he said, Then after it was over.

"Thanks for giving me the movie" Felix said.

"No prob" Ron smirked.

"But what made him to become the Ferret the crime fighter" Felix asked.

"Well, Timothy North told me, that his actor's parent's were gunned down and he became the Fearless Ferret to protect those who can't protect themselves during the night" Ron explained.

"Josh came to me today" Felix told him.

"What did he wan't" Ron narrowed his eyes.

"He said he was going to have some people to take care of me" Felix told him, giving Ron a bad vibe "I kind of got a bad vibe from that" he said.

"Same here" Ron muttered "I'm going to see if the can remove you to a new room" he said, then turned to walk out.

"Monique told me what you did for me" Felix said "Thanks" he told Ron, Ron just smirked and walked out. Ron went to a doctor

"Another person came in earlier" Ron told him.

"you mean Josh Mankey" The doctor said "He did" he told him.

"He threatened my friend and don't want him near my friend, so can you please keep him away" Ron told the doctor "or change his room" he said.

"Don't let anyone but me near him for the moment" Ron told him "Unless it's family" he said.

"Sure" The doctor said "Of course I will see to it" The doctor, Ron thanked the doctor and he went into Brick's room who was in worse shape then Felix, Brick eye's widened in fear.

"Don't worry he's not dead" Ron asked "But did you attack Felix on your own or did someone have you do it?" he hissed forcefully.

"No Josh told me to do for 200 bucks" Brick told him with fear.

"Thats all I wanted to hear" Ron snarled.

Walked out of the hospital, he drove back home and on his way he came across Josh who was walking on the sidewalk, he drove in a drive way cutting him off and almost ran over his feet if Josh didn't have the sense to back up. Ron got out of the car and glared at Josh.

"Are you effing stupid?" Josh growled, Ron went right in his face with a death glare.

"You stay away from my friends" Ron snarled "Felix just told me you threatened him" he said.

"Have you lost it completely" Josh hissed "I wouldn't do that" he said.

"Like you didn't have Brick and his bang of D-bags attack Felix?" Ron snarled "I already asked, he wouldn't do that on his own" he said, Ron had to bite his tongue to keep himself from talking about, about the mercenaries in his house last night.

"So this is your last warning, keep away from my other friends or I will put you in the hospital to" Ron threatened.

"Is that a threat?" Josh glared.

"No, That was a promise" Ron glared back, Then turned and got back in his car and drove off the driveway and headed home.

* * *

Ron was in his house thinking about tonight how he would get Neal, he could go stealth mode only Go in and capture him. Ron was also going to show what happens to liars but wasn't going to kill him.

Ron was waiting and waiting going over his plan in his head to capture Neal, without too much attention. Then he heard someone walking to his door step breaking him out of his train of thought.

"Ron are you in there?" Shego's voice said from the door. Then Ron got an idea to test his stealth and evasion, he stepped to the stairs and he placed his legs on the wall and used them to climb up, he climbed till he was touching the ceiling over the stairs wall out of sight.

Then the door opened Shego, Yori, Mark, Drakken, Kim walk in "Hey Ron you here?" Kim called.

"Don't think he is here" Shego told her.

"I just saw his car pull in the garage" Kim snapped back.

"Stoppable-San?" Yori called. Ron heard their footsteps come closer and held his breath, controlling his breath and saw them come up his stairs not turning around. When they disappeared around the corner, Ron slowly climbed down and stealthy landed on the stairs and slinked in the kitchen. Ron heard them came back down the stairs.

"Lets try the kitchen" Mark suggested, Then Ron slipped to a closet and silently opened the door and stepped in it and silently closed the door, hiding and held his breath, they came in.

"Not in here" Mark said, then they walked out.

"Not up there" Kim announced "I think he is trying to run away from us" she said.

"Lets head out and cut him off" Shego said then they all ran out. After they were gone he waited a little longer and came out of hiding. silently went up the stairs with a slight smile about his prowess, then he waited and waited.

* * *

Finally it was dark and it was time, Ron walked to his car in his suit, dress shoes, black fedora hat and gray band and black leather gloves and loaded his desert eagle and placed a silencer on it, slipped it under his seat.

Ron drove out of his garage quietly and drove into the night and headed to Upperton for a visit for Neal. Ron drove the towns limits and drove like everyone else, Ron turned down the street he came by before and turned left. He turned his car and drove backwards into a allay unseen, he came out of his car and hid his car from view with a tarp, he slipped his eagle in his belt under his trenchcoat. Walked out into the streets after taking his keys and locking his car, he and once he came across Neal's house. he knew because his instincts were telling him it was the one. He acted natural when he approached the back, he just thankful it was dark so no one could see him. He jimmied the window to the back with his penknife, Ron opened it and climbed through it and closed it.

In the house Ron was walking around like a shadow, not making a sound and silent footsteps, He imagined Neal was asleep. Ron came upon a room that was his bedroom, he stealthy opened it and closed it behind him, pulling out a desert eagle with a silencer and walked up to his bed and place a hand over his Neal's mouth muffling his scream when he saw a eagle in his face and looked at the intruder and wished he was away, It was Ron Stoppable in his scary but cool outfit.

"Just want to talk" Ron told him coldly, Neal shook his head okay and removed his hand and stepped back put his gun away.

"How did you find me" Neal asked.

"Had a blood sample on the sword and scanned it and found you" Ron told him "and I don't like lairs" said narrowed his eyes "You live in a one story house alone and you lied about having family" Ron told him.

"But before I continue" Ron said "Let me ask" he spoke and pulled up a chair five feet away "Were those the only mercenaries?" he demanded.

"No they weren't" Neal told me "There is more all around Lowerton and Upperton" he said.

"How many?" Ron asked.

"Three in Lowerton and four in Upperton" Neal told him.

"so there are seven mercenary guilds like the one's I took out?" Ron said.

"Yes" Neal replied.

"If you want to live you will take me to them so I can take them out" Ron told him "Because only you know where they are" he said.

"If I help you will you let me live?" Neal asked.

"Only you swear not to tell anyone what I'm going to be doing the next days" Ron told him.

"Fine" Neal said.

"Lets go" Ron spoke getting up and heading to the door.

"Were doing this now?" Neal asked.

"Yes now hurry up while my patience allows it" Ron hissed before storming out of the room.

"Okay" Neal replied and got up and dressed, walked out of his room. They walked down stairs with Ron in the back because he still didn't trust him.

"But can I drive?" Neal said.

"I'm not letting you drive my ride" Ron shot back. They walked out and went to the allay where Ron hid his car, he ripped the tarp away and got in the driver seat while neal was in the passenger seat, He turned his car and lights placed it in drive and shot out of the allay.

* * *

Ron was driving around with a tense Neal, he had a good reason to. he was sitting next to a 18 year old that took out a group of mercenaries in less than 10 seconds and broke into his house without a sound and now was driving through Lowerton next to him.

"Okay your going to navigate the warehouse or houses our friends are" Ron told him gruffly "And you better not misguide me or lie" he threatened.

"I won't" Neal replied. Then after 3 hours later of tense silencer for Neal and telling him where to turn, the two arrived at their first position. In front of them was a ware house about four stories high and wide as a Middleton High.

Ron parked far into a dark allay to avoid the public eye and got out "What here and stay hidden" he said gruffly and closed the door after turning his car off and placing his keys in his pocket.

* * *

Ron decided to walk through the back entrance once he was there, Ron silently opened the door and looked to see anyone but saw no one so he walked in and closed the door behind him.

Ron pulled out his desert eagle at the ready he slicked around corners. He saw one staying guard with a assault rifle in front of him, Ron picked up a stone and tossed it at the wall next to him making a ping and hid around the corner of a door when he heard footsteps coming, a mercenary turned the corner and saw a leather gloved fist flying into his face with a lefthook smacking the his head against the wall, Ron grabbed him and threw him on the ground, walked up to him and knocked his weapon out of his hands and kneed him in the face making him fall on his back and shot him in the head.

Since Ron had a silencer on the others didn't hear him "Hey can three of you help me!" he called gruffly three sets of footsteps the came into the room. Ron blasted one in the knee sending him on the ground. He moved and stopped a swing of a knife and took it out of his hand and slitted the mercenaries throat with his own knife and held his body in front of him as a shield to block a desert eagle and shot one in the stomach and one in the right lung Ron tossed the already dead man away and moved to the last two. He blocked a sluggish swing and slammed a uppercut to his stomach doubling him over and knocked the other one to the ground with a rearkick to the ribs. He grabbed the one he had in a choke hold and broke his neck and shot the other in the head two times. He picked a assault rifle, Ron stormed out and saw seven they looked at him and all fell dead to the ground with a dozen bullet holes.

Ron looked and saw more coming out of a room and pulled the trigger again gunning them down, He ran out tossed the rifle away and pulled out his eagle he turned the corner and saw three standing there. they looked and saw Ron and got their weapons which were combat knifes and desert eagles Ron quickly shot his own clogging the barrel with a bullet exploding in their hands when they pulled the trigger. Ron turned his safety on and put his gun away, to make it even, One swiped at him but Ron dodged to the side the knife went past him he grabbed the knife arm and broke the man's arm with his knee making him drop the knife, Ron kicked him off his feet and turned to the others, ducked under swing and picked up the knife and stabbed the man in the stomach and pulled across to his side yanking it out and stabbed him in the neck, then knocked him back with a sidekick to the stomach. He weaved past a slash and got in a combat stance, Ron ducked to the side slicing his arm and stabbed him in the chest piercing his lung and pulled down and out leaving a horrible slash.

Ron then stepped back driving the knife deep in the mans heart and knocked him down with a frontkick. He dropped the knife pulled out his eagle and shot the last one in the temple. He walked to another out from a room and saw three more with guns but they had ear buds in so they didn't hear him and walked in front of them "Hey!" one called raising his gun but Ron stepped to the side grabbing his hands and pointed the gun away kneed him hard in the stomach and shot the two other's in the heart and lung, Ron violently threw the one he had on the ground 3 feet away and knocked one to the ground 8 feet away with a frontkick to the chest and ducked a swing and blocked a kick with a forearm block, He stepped into his guard and slammed a massing rightcross to his face knocking teeth out, then threw him over his shoulder and pulled out his eagle and shot three of them in the forehead or side of the head. Ron put his eagle away and picked up a aka 47 Ron looked through window and saw ten more.

Ron held his weapon out and broke down the door and pulled the trigger moving forward quickly when they all looked knocking mercenary after mercenary down with a lot of holes there was 5 left when he ran out of bullets he tossed the weapon away, he snapped out his eagle fast and shot two three times clean through the heart. They fell gasping as their blood emptied from the holes.

Sprinted forward jumped over a steam of bullets and shot the one who forward in the head, He landed in front of a surprise man and knocked him back with a thrusting sidekick to the stomach he dropped and broke one's knee with a low kick sending him on the ground he took his weapon and shot the others with it. Ron looked around with a murderous look but saw no one else coming, He looked at a huge gas tank and opened it because there was cameras in this place and didn't want them to live any clue behind. Grabbed a lantern filled with fire and smashed into the ground at the gas pooling out on the floor lighten it.

He knew this was going to be a big blast and ran out the way he came in while holding his hat with a hand. Ron ran out the back door and walked calmly to the allay he hid his car. Ron got in his car and turned it on and drove safely away.

"You do know there is cameras in there" Neal told him.

"already took care of that" Ron replied looked into his review mirror to see the ware house in a massive inferno.

"Your dangerous" Neal said looking also to see the warehouse in flames.

"I know" Ron replied driving away "Okay next warehouse" he said.

* * *

Hours later they arrived at another warehouse smaller than the last one. Ron did the same thing he parked in the allay and turned it off and took his keys with him, taking two more bullet holders in a pocket.

Ron walked quietly to the side door and walk in without anyone seeing him. He looked and slipped behind crates and the shadows, Ron looked and saw a merc walking on the metal floor, he ran at a stepped on it jumping off it and grabbed under a stair platform bar and grabbed a beam on the wall and climbed it to the upper stairs and sprang at it grabbed the railing, he looked where the merc was heading after that he climbed and grabbed under the floor scrambling under it like a monkey, then climbed up again and swung over it landing on the floor without a sound behind the merc.

He silently walked behind the merc to another room filled with only 12 mercenaries. Ron quickly pulled out his eagle when the man turned just getting his presence and swung but Ron stopped it, then slammed a sidekick in the man's stomach slamming him against the railing, he quickly shot him three times heart sending the bullets clean through his lungs and frontally kicked him in the chest sending him over the railing and slammed on the floor in front of the others. Ron summoned his money powers to strengthen his bones and jumped down on the ground cracking the concrete where he landed. Ron quickly dropped three with two in the head, still keeping his powers on he moved with inhuman speed up to another shot him in the stomach slammed him against the wall with a frontkick to the chest.

Ron moved to two more pointing their guns in slow motion and shot them in the head, whipped around slamming a rearkick to ones ribs sending him against a rack. Ron slipped under a punch and grabbed the merc by the collar, yanking down slamming the merc on the ground shot him in the forehead. He shot one in the knee sending him down and Ron kicked the metal table into another slamming a man into the wall. He jumped over a spray of bullets landed behind the shooter sending a bullet through the merc's head. he grabbed his assault rifle, tossed his in the air and blasted the others with the rifle dropping them. He tossed the gun aside when the merc's were dead and caught his own.

He turned and looked through the glass and saw three more mercenaries a size bigger than the ones he took out. Turned off his power's and kicked open the door and shot the two in the head and three times in the heart killing them. Ron looked at the last when who just smiled and shot his own gun but Ron was fast and ducked slid on the ground hiding behind the desk and peaked around the corner of the desk and shot back and the leader hid behind a table.

"You got balls kid" The leader told him.

Ron shot his gun three times just as the leader ducked "You have no idea" he hissed. Then soon they both ran out.

"Lets handle this like men" Ron said getting up.

"Yes lets" The leader said with a grim grin. The two got in the middle Ron blocked a swing and stepped back to avoid a kick, weaved to dodge a rightcross and slammed a massive uppercut the man's ribs cracking two and slammed a jumping knee to the man's chin making his head shoot back then slammed the man on the ground with a backkick. The man got up only three teeth to fly out with a righthook and gasped in pain when a uppercut slammed in his stomach slammed a thrusting sidekick to the midsection making him crash into the wall.

Ron stepped back and glared at the man as he got up and ran at him grabbing him and slammed him back into the wall, slammed several rightcrosses to his stomach and slammed a knee three times in his side and snapped his knee with a stomp kick making the merc fall to a knee and drove his knee under his chin breaking his jaw and bent down wrapped his arm around his midsection and picked up the man with a grunt turning he slammed him on the table and grabbed his head and jerked down breaking it. Then Ron made sure there was no cameras then walked out the way he came in unnoticed. Slipped onto his car and drove away.

Ron drove Neal home since it was almost midnight and let him out.

"Meet me at Buenu nacho tomorrow night" Ron told him "Don't make me wait too long" he said.

"Okay" Neal replied walked into his house, Ron drove home and placed the stain remover on his clothes after taking them off, after they were done he put them in his closet along with his eagle in his briefcase placing it in his case. Ron got ready for bed looked at his face and saw his facial hair got a half an inch longer in a mirror turned off his light and went to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18 breakfast and confrontation

Ron woke the next morning with the sun in his face He groaned and got up for the day, he took a shower and got dressed and shaved. He heard a knock at his door, he went to it and looked through the blinds it was Shego. Ron opened the door and let her in

"Thanks" Shego said.

"What can I do for you?" Ron asked.

"I was just going to ask if you would like to have breakfast with me and Mark?" Shego offered.

"Sure" Ron said and got his wallet and keys and locked his house up. He opened his garage door and he and Shego got in his car after he drove out he closed his door. Mark came out and got in Ron's car then they were off.

On the road "Where do you guys want to eat?" Ron asked.

"I was thinking of the dinner in Upperton" Shego said.

"Upperton it is" Ron said as he drove to Upperton quickly. He turned a corner to Upperton and drove till Ron saw a dinner and pulled into a parking spot, he turned off his car and they got out and want in.

"Sure is bizzy" Ron stated.

"Yes it is" Shego replied, then a waiter came up to them

"We would like a table for three please" Ron told him.

"Sorry we don't allow villains here" He said.

"Don't worry shes off duty" Ron promised.

"Are you sure you want to be around her?" the waiter said.

Ron glared at him and stepped closer and looked him in the eye "are you questioning who I should be around?" he hissed with a slight of venom in his voice. The waiter decided not to anger Ron any more.

"Right this way folks" He said leaded them away to a table by the window once the waiter was gone.

"Prick" Ron stated.

"Got that right, whatever that word means" Mark agreed.

"Thanks Ron no one has done that for me before" Shego said.

"It's what friends do" Ron told her. The three ordered the breakfast and ate, when the were done Ron noticed at the corner of his eyes three guys were coming his way "Don't look now trouble's coming" he told them. The three guys stopped at their table.

"Are you Ron Stoppable?" one asked gruffly.

"Who wants to know?" Ron asked staying cool.

"Josh's friends" the stated

"You threatened him" one hissed.

"Actually I made him a promise " Ron replied "Besides your _friend_ is a pompous dick _"_ he hissed. Then Ron looked up and glared at them.

"and a pathetic excuse for a man" Ron hissed "And if I were you I would get out of my sight before you do something you regret" he said

"Josh is not a pouty child" one spoke loudly getting attention then three more came by their table.

"whats going on?" new guys asked.

"He called Josh a manwhore" he another said.

"Is that true?" one demanded.

"Well what he meant to say was hoodlum" Ron told him "but I meant dick" he said.

"Hey that's our friend" one snapped.

"Really then your dumb as he is" Ron muttered to them the turned away.

"Hey outside" one said, then Ron glanced at him and looked away.

"Pay your check first" Ron said as he paid for his.

"I'll pay later" he said, then Ron looked at him with a slight dark look

"You won't be able to" Ron said grimly.

"Nice try but I'm kicking your ass, do you want to do it here or outside" he said.

"Outside" Ron said as he stood up and walked with the guys out to a wide spot of parking lot.

 _(back in)_

"My money is on Ron" Shego smirked watching.

"No argument here" Mark agreed.

 _(Outside)_

Ron was facing the others guys "Last chance to walk away" he said to them.

"It's five to one" the guy in front said.

"Not going to be a difference" Ron stated "Were wasting time" he said, then the leader got a foot from Ron.

"don't forget you wanted this" Ron snarled. the leader just swung but Ron just ducked under it and spun around driving a elbow in the leaders face breaking his nose and making him fall daze. Ron grabbed him by collar and helped him up in front of him.

"Your fine get up" Ron said then swung his right leg and slammed him in the nuts hard making guy gasp but couldn't speak then fell to his knees, then Ron pushed his foot against his back knocking him over. Then walked to the other guys.

Ron glared at them "Alright lets get this done" he said, then one charged and swung but Ron blocked it and slammed a hammerfist on his shoulder breaking it then slammed a elbow in his temple knocking him out, ducked a swing slammed a rightcross to the guys jawline hard knocking him out and breaking his jaw, he dodged a swing wrapped a arm around the guys waist hoisting him up and slammed him hard on the ground moaning in pain. He ducked and crack a guys knee with a hammerfist hooked a foot yanking his leg out and knee him in the head knocking him out, Ron caught a kick with his arm and slammed a fist into his lower stomach doubling him over and stomped on his knee at an angle breaking it making the guy scream in pain falling down holding his knee. Ron then left them and want back to the dinner and ordered a milkshake.

* * *

(Later)

Ron, Shego and Mark were at the Possible's house, Mrs. Possible wasn't too pleased Ron sent more to the hospital.

"You should've seen it Ron kicked the crap out of them and left like they were garbage" Shego spoke.

"So how are they" Kim asked.

"One will be lucky to ever walk right again" Kim's mother said.

"It's not like they were dead" Ron pointed out.

"If they are?" Drakken said.

"Then they died of shame I was being gentle" Ron replied. Then Ron excused himself and went home, once he arrived he went upstairs and laid down on the floor for a nap.


	19. Chapter 19 Mercenary slayer partII

Ron woke from his nap and saw the sun was beginning to set which men't he had a few hours til he met Neal at his restaurant, so he decided to brainstorm how he was to go unknown because unlike last night it was late and quiet, tonight he had to make sure even if it is night Ron had to make sure no one on the streets could see his face. Then he made something to eat so he didn't go hungry, then he saw it was dark enough.

He turned his lights off, he loaded his eagles and sharpened his Bowie knife later he ironed the suit so the were smooth. Ron slipped his suit on laced up his laces of his shoes and gloves followed by his trench coat and hat. Ron holstered his weapons, he went to his car and drove off in the night.

Ron then arrived to Beuno Nacho and saw Neal in his car who got out and got in his car then Ron drove off.

"I can see why you like that nacho place" Neal said.

"I haven't had Beuno Nacho in months" Ron grumbled.

"maybe after your mission you can relax and it because your about as tense as a old gnarled tree" Neal told Ron.

"I blame you and Josh for that" Ron said then when he stopped at a stop sign "And the only reason your still alive after lying is because i need you to show me to the warehouses with your friends" he told him, then started to drive again.

(an hour later)

"after this is done are you going to kill me?" Neal asked.

"I would only kill you if you deceived me or tried to kill me" Ron told him "So I have no reason to kill you" he said, After awhile Ron came across a warehouse "Thats another lair with my mercs" Neal told him Ron drove into an got out of it before pulling his hat over his eyes and pulled the collar of his trenchcoat up and snuck to the back before locking his car up and taking the keys.

Ron opened the door and closed it quietly, he pulled out an eagle and crept through the warehouse. He heard voices around the corner and walked around it and met up with two mercenaries with rifles.

"Hey!" one yelled at Ron aiming his weapon but Ron got into the merc's guard and drove a elbow in his stomach hard followed by grabbing him and slammed a knee in his face before shooting the other one in the stomach and heart who lifted his weapon to making him stumble against the wall holding his bullet holes then he shot him in the forehead. then looped his arm around the still live mercenaries neck jerking up he broke his neck letting go, Ron moved on. He ran quietly he heard more running footsteps around the corner he bolted from his corner and slammed a devastating kick to ones knee and slamming a sidekick to the guys head slamming him into a wall before blocking a swing of a mercenary then slammed an uppercut to his stomach and slamming another into his lower stomach and held him in a headlock before kicking another in the ribs hard and knocked him back with a sidekick to the stomach, he shot one in the head another in the knee making him fall, threw the one he head in a headlock head first into the wall and ducked under knife before pulling out his and slashing the merc's lower stomach followed by sticking the knife in his heart before shooting another in the temple. he looked and no more was coming, for now Ron pressed his foot on ones back when he tried to crawl away and shot him in the back of the head.

Ron pulled out his knife from a merc and held it at the ready. He stormed into a room of five mercenaries they got up from the table to get their guns but four fell dead with a bullet in their head's and threw his knife in the chest of the last one before running over and pulling down and out and shooting him in the temple. he quickly put his eagle back and pulled out another eagle and walking out of the room.

He walked around a corner and saw five going into another room son Ron quickly shot four dead running at the last one kicked him into the wall and shot him clean through the heart. More came from the room and more still in the room Ron quickly got into one's guard threw his gun up grabbing the guys rifle and threw him aside head over heels then he shot the others with his borrowed rifle reaching up and catching his own gun and shot the last one in the room in the head. Ron heard more running footsteps behind him and dove in the room hiding around the corner as bullets hailed past him he popped around the corner of the wall and shot the one in the knee before hiding again, then he summoned his Monkey Powers with his eye's glowing a fierce blue he rolled out in front of them and slammed a hammer fist on the ground hard cracking the ground and jostling it making a mini earthquake that made the guys fall to the ground Ron quickly shot them. Ron walked through the warehouse with a magnum pistol since he was out of bullets and a Bowie knife at the ready, he came across three with their guns ready but Ron was already moving he blew one away with his new gun, then ducked a swing of a knife and elbowed him in the ribs doubling him over he slashed his chest and shot the last one in the head then grabbed the guys neck and broke it dropping him.

Ron turned his safety on and placed in his belt he wanted to save the rest but kept his knife. Then Ron ran around the corner quietly he stopped at two with combat knifes, he sidestepped a stab grabbing his wrist and looping it in his arm broke his elbow took the knife out of the weakened grip and stabbed him in the stomach knocked another with a sidekick to the ribs breaking two and slit his throat he ducked whirled past a weak punch from the guy he stabbed and stabbed with his other knife in the heart pulled them out and slammed the guy on the floor with kick to the stomach then plunged it deeply in his lungs pulling them out he stepped on the guys throat breaking it. continuing through the building he didn't find any more so he got rid of the magnum pistol and cleaned his knife, there was only one thing left.

Later Ron got in his car and drove carefully away not to draw attention with the warehouse burning.

"That was the last ware house in Lowerton" Neal told him.

"Next stops Upperton" Ron replied before driving faster in the night.

* * *

Hours later

Ron was driving it was 11:00 when he arrived to another warehouse he pulled in a allay. Ron quickly ran to the wall and climbed up a pipe to the roof and looked through a glass window and saw 15 stand around talking it seemed, Ron summoned his Monkeys Powers he jumped down hard on the glass shattering it and landed on the ground slammed a hammerfist with each hand on the ground along with his feet making a much bigger earthquake than at the previous ware house that literally shattered the concrete sending every mercenary against the walls. He kept his powers on low but still on for this.

The mercenaries got up from the trip with the wall getting their weapons to confront the intruder and saw a enraged teenager with glowing blue eyes.

"Kill him!" one ordered, they shot at Ron but fueled by his powers moved faster than a normal should move. Ron ran over to two and jumped over bullets and knocked hi in the wall denting it with a flying sidekick punched another through a pillar into a wall with broken bones. he grabbed his assault rifle jumped high in the air to avoid bullets he pointed his gun firing at them dropping one by one, he stopped zipped up to one slamming the bottom of the rifle into his ribs breaking them making him fly turned and took some more out with his gun til he was out there was three left. So he threw his gun away zipping up two the last three turned off his powers.

"Get him!" they said moving forward. Ron glared knocked one back with a frontkick to the face. He blocked another strike punched the guy across the face with a righthook followed by a uppercut to the ribs and threw him over his shoulder, he slammed the other into a pillar with a rearkick.

"That all you got?" Ron complained bored. One threw a kick which he sidestepped and jerked the mercs head to left with a righthook, grabbed him by an arm and flipped him over and kicked him in the face he ducked another getting behind him and took out a survival sword from the mercs back, and stabbed him through the back through the heart ripping out he dropped it on the ground got in one's guard kneeing him in the stomach four times plus the face two times while holding his head grabbing him by the side with his arm then got a headlock in his arm while keeping his grip, blocked a punch with an elbow block backfisted him across the face he spun and threw the mercenary he had into his body. He got tired of playing so he pulled out a loaded eagle and shot one in the head.

"Wait who are you?" The last one cried with fear.

"Ron Stoppable" Ron snarled and pulled his trigger. Ron then drove away leaving once again a flaming building falling down pleasing the fire that burned through Ron.

Hours later he arrived to another warehouse walking calmly but fiercely "intruder" a mercenary spoke gruffly Ron just drew his eagle's and cracked his neck (Time skip) he just finished with the second to last one by stabbing him in the back and blowing a bullet through the guys heart and lungs. He turned to the last one before dropping his guns and pulling out his Bowie knife, the merc pulled out a survival sword shakily so Ron just dropped his next to him, the mercenary swung but Ron could see his hesitation and panic in his eyes and movement so Ron stopped his swing by catching it by the wrist took his sword and slashed it across his chest and stabbed it through his stomach pulling the pistol from the falling man and shot him in the head.

Ron walked out after lighting the building on fire. He was back on the road heading to one of his last three warehouses. he looked at his face during the drive and his stubble grew back.

Ron was at another warehouse hundred miles away which he now was walking through with an eagle at the ready, he came across three around the corner and blew the back with holes in their heads, he kicked another through a window in a room before jumping through it and shooting his weapon at the three who were in the room he opened the door to the room walked out casually. Ron walked ran up the stairs he came across one he knocked the guy into the railing with a punch to the face then flipped him over the railing the mercenary broke his neck on the floor.

He walked on the high stairs but didn't see anymore but his behind a pillar and saw three who he sprinted at he rammed one over the railing with his shoulder, he tackled the second to the ground rolling to his feet and to the last one, he knocked him up and over the railing with a uppercut to the jaw. he grabbed the last one in a chokehold and broke his neck then threw him down the stairs.

Ron looked from his high platform and didn't see any more. he then climbed out the window and on the next building after setting the building on fire which he watched burning to the ground. he heard sirens and saw fire trucks coming to put the fire out and the news coming so he hid in the smoke a little and hid his face more he pulled his hat down to his eyes. Then later Ron was back on the road, heading to his last stops.

* * *

Then Ron came to a warehouse way bigger and taller than the other houses he went to he went around by hiding in the shadows of the building, he snooped around and saw barrels of lithium and hooked them up around the warehouse careful not to drive attention and not to drop them. he decided to put some on top so using his Monkey Powers he carried the barrels up the stairs then strapped a cord to the barrels. he looked into a room window and saw they were sleeping twenty of them.

"Easier than I thought" Ron muttered. then walked up to a building and yanked the cord and ran like hell while holding his hat to the allay. Then a massive boom shook the ground he looked and saw the building was blown to bits by the fury of the explosion.

"One to go" Ron hissed. Ron drove to the last one it was 2:00 in the morning when he arrived, walking through the back entrance he immediately slipped in the shadows. he slipped behind a create a mercenary walked past him so Ron came behind him with his Bowie knife and stabbed him in the back covered his mouth and pulled him in he shadows he drew his survival sword. Ron walked into a room with five he drove the Bowie knife in the closest chest and stabbed one in the stomach he kicked him off, he drove another back with a sidekick to the chest into the wall ducked under a swing he hoisted one up with an arm and slammed him on a table and stabbed him in the heart with his sword pulled it out he cut off one's hand off and grabbed him tossed him into a wall plunging the sword in his chest pulling out he blocked a slash with his own sword then slit the guys throat grabbed him by the neck and threw him through a window. more came in the room he dropped his sword and pulled out his eagle fast and quickly shot three in the stomach he grabbed one of the injured guys and threw him into the others making them fall and shot them.

Ron walked out the door and met with some more and shot them he drove one back into a wall with a thrusting kick shot the merc in the head. he went down some stairs where more were coming up some he shot them all he jumped over some bullets and knocked him over a railing with a flying kick he grabbed one's arm who head the gun drove a fist in his ribs and picked him over his shoulder and tossed him over the railing. He planted a frontkick to the chest of another coming at him knocking him to the walk way and shot him in the forehead. Ron charged through a door slamming it into a mercenary slamming him into a table breaking it under his weight and pulled out another eagle and jumped into a middle of ten and shot two then slammed one in the wall with a sidekick, then grabbed one after disarming him and used him as a shield he shot another and slammed one into another with a rearkick to the ribs he threw the one across the room, he blasted two in the stomach jumping he smashed one through the window with a flying kick and a hit to the face knocking him to the ground.

Ron jumped five feet back to avoid a swing of a sword, he jumped in stopped his second attempt and took it from the mercenary blocking a stab with it and drew another from a sheath he had two swords now. He blocked two slashes and stabbed both in the stomach and yanking them back yanked them out into two others he stabbed one in the heart and the second in the stomach he twirled and got on to a knee throwing both over to opposite directions. He dropped the swords and pulled out a eagle to look for more but didn't find anymore.

Booyah" Ron spoke.

* * *

Later Ron was in his car going away from a burning warehouse. He drove back to Neal's house to drop him off, he let Neal out and said "Never tell a soul what happened" Ron stated firmly, with that he drove back home.

Once he got there Ron put his clothes in the washer machine since there was blood on it, more than usual. After words he took them out of the dryer ate a snack and went to bed to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20 Sparring and fourth target

Ron was sleeping through almost the whole next day he decided to wake up. He made breakfast and went over to the Possible's, he heard grunted and looked and saw Kim and Yori sparring with everyone watching. Ron went back home and changed then went back over.

Yori knocked Kim on the ground with a kick "Nice one Yori" Kim grinned. Then ron stepped up to the crowd "Oh hi Ron" she said.

"Morning" Ron greeted "Want to go a couple rounds?" he asked, The others were surprised to hear that.

"If you want" Kim replied surprised. Ron just stood in Yori's place and slipped into a fighting stance, Kim made the first move and flew at he with a spinningkick which he blocked with an arm and blocked a frontkick with his knee, ducked under a righthook and dropped her on her back with a sweep.

Kim got up and swung Ron just blocked and threw her over his hip. Ron went into another fighting stance he then jumped over Kim as she tried to kick him and knocked her on her back with a frontkick blocked a strike when she got up punched her lightly in the stomach and sent her back with a spinning rearkick.

"You gotten better" Kim smirked.

"Thank you" Ron smiled then Yori stepped up, both bowed at each other and began the both blocked each others moves, he blocked a highkick and knocked her back with a palmheel strike to the stomach. Ron blocked another kick jumped up and knocked Yori away with double frontkick to the stomach he popped back up into a fighting stance, he then dropped into a monkey stance, he jumped to avoid a flying kick he landed on his hands twirled and slammed a kick into Yori's stomach grabbed he around the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

Yori and Ron bowed in respect "You grew stronger Stoppable san" Yori told him with a smile.

"I had a good training partner and teacher" Ron smiled "Didn't think I was going to slack did you?" he asked her. Then Mark stood up they bowed to each other and sparred, Ron caught a roundhouse with an arm and slammed a sidekick into his chest followed by a uppercut to the lower stomach then knocked Mark on the ground with a righthook.

"Sorry didn't hurt too much did it?" Ron said.

"No I can tell you held back" Mark smirked.

"How about I spar all of you at once" Ron suggested.

"Uh Ron I don't think-" Drakken started.

"I can handle them" Ron assured him "Besides sometimes you will have to face multiple attackers" he reminded.

"Okay" Kim replied then all four of them stood to face each other. they all got into fighting stances and ran at each other, Ron's oppenents moved fast since they saw what he could do so Ron moved faster, he blocked a sidekick he sidestepped a punch ducked another he blocked a low kick with his knee, he blocked a roundhouse from Mark grabbed him by the thigh and threw him into Yori knocking them down blocked a righthook and knocked Kim on the ground with a sidekick.

He blocked two punches by catching them with his hands and twisting he threw Kim and Yori to the side, he blocked a hookick by stepping to grabbed the leg by the shin did a low roundhouse to the back of his knee sending him on the ground, he stopped Yori's uppercut by grabbing it by the forearm he propelled her back with a knee to the stomach he ducked a punch from Mark jumped wrapped his legs around Mark's neck twirling he stood to his side grabbing him by the leg and arm flipped him over onto his back stopped Kim with a tackle grabbing he threw her into Yori.

"That will do young one's" Sensei told them so the bowed to each other.

"It's a good thing your on our side" Kim told him.

"Yes it is" Ron replied. He looked at Shego "Want to have a go?" Ron asked causing everyone to gasp, but Shego just smirked.

"I wouldn't mind a round with you" Shego said and stood in front of each other. Ron struck first launched s flying kick at her which Shego blocked Ron blocked a roundhouse sent her back with a double palmheel to the chest. after awhile of sparring they were done both panting slightly and both took some hits.

"Good job Sheila" Mark said "you manage some hits of your own" he said.

"He put up the heck of a fight" Shego smiled "He deserves a reward" she said walking up to Ron grabbed him by the collar and kissed him on the lips which made everyone gasp and Mrs. Possible to cover Tim and Jim's eyes. after Shego was done and pulled back Ron fell over with a stupid smile on his face.

"Should've done that for the first move" Kim muttered to Yori.

"Hai" Yori agreed.

"How come you never kiss me?" Mark complained.

"When you spar me as well as Ron" Shego smirked.

"I'll pass" Mark smirked back.

"Hey guys you should see the news" Mr. Possible announced. When they saw they gasp while Ron faked gasped at what he saw.

 _"This just in several warehouses were burnt down last night along with dozens of people that looked to be mercenaries"_ A women spoke _"I asked a witness at what he saw" she turned to a man._

 _"I was walking a mile from this warehouse"_ The man said gesturing to the burnt house _"I smelled smoke and went and saw this building consumed in a hideous inferno, then I looked up and saw a figure on top of the building, I couldn't really see him since it was dark and smoky but I saw the dude's suit, he had a black suit red tie and black trenchcoat to his thighs that swayed in the breeze of the fire and a black fedora hat"_

 _"Did you see his face?"_ the women asked.

 _"No he was too high and it was dark and smoky"_ The man said.

 _"The authorities are looking through houses for the person's suit"_ The women said, which made Ron to be concerned with that but didn't let it show " _This is the daily news have a good day"_ she said signing off.

"Who could've done it?" Kim asked.

"I don't know but maybe they did it for a good cause, I mean those guys were nothing but trouble" Drakken spoke.

* * *

After awhile later Ron was in his house put his suit in a suitcase and locked up his weapons so if the police do come they won't find his suit and he needed to go after his next target tonight.

Ron went on his computer and looked for Doug in Moscow, he stopped after awhile when he found his house. He booked a flight to Moscow and later after when went to go he heard a knock he opened to see what looked to be a older version of Josh.

"What do yo want?" Ron spoke "who are you?" he asked.

"Mike Mankey and Josh told me you threatened him" He told him.

"Did he also tell you he threatened my buddy in a wheel chair?" Ron said to him.

"No he didn't" he said.

"Well as you know he had some meatsacks in school have my friend beaten half to death" Ron told him calmly "so I told him stay away from him or you will regret it" he said.

"I didn't hear that" The guy told him "I'm sorry to disturb you" he said walking off, then Ron loaded his car with his things locked up his house and drove away.

Hours later Ron was in Moscow it was dark at this time, Ron was in his outfit looking for Doug Drayton. Later he came across his house he could tell he was smoking on a couch with his messed up brothers.

"Ugly house" Ron muttered and went in the back way, the lights were on so Ron looked at in his basement and turned the power off.

"Hey whats going on?" Doug demanded.

"Don't know I'll check" One of his brothers said coming down the basement, Ron hid under the stairs and when the brother came up to the powerbox he turned the power back on.

Ron grabbed his head and slammed it into the box and threw him on the ground. The brother got up with a gun which Ron grabbed by the arm point it away stepping under he elbowed him in the ribs disarmed him and shot him in the knee making him scream in pain but his screaming stopped when Ron crushed his trachea with the barrel and slammed his head hard on the wall denting the skull inwards then broke his neck.

"Bro whats going on?" another asked Ron drew his eagle and went up the stairs flinging the door open he shot the two other brothers in the stomach then the head. He turned to see Doug standing there with fear and sorrow in his eyes.

"Hurts doesn't having the one's you love die?" Ron hissed.

"You'll pay for these!" Doug yelled pulling a pistol but Ron shot him in the forearm making him drop his gun, Ron dropped his gun and marched up to him and jerked Doug's head to the the left and right with a viscous left and righthook followed by a uppercut to the jaw making him fall but Ron grabbed him by the collar and threw him across the room into a wall breaking a hole in it. He lifted Doug on his feet and slammed him on a cabinet shattering the glass and dishes, grabbing him slammed him on the floor with a shoulder drop and kicked him in the head and stomped hard on his injured forearm making Doug cry in pain but kicked Ron off of him but Ron was already on him a second later grabbed him his waist and falling back slammed him on his back he popped back to his feet grabbed and lifted him slammed the guy on a glass foot table breaking it pinned Doug on the ground with his knee to the throat and rained hard and fast punches to the face over and over and with no one stopping him it was a bad deal for Doug.

Over he punched Doug till what felt like forever, he looked at Doug breathing hard with hate Doug's face was swollen and bloody and didn't look human, Doug Drayton was dead.

Ron stood up and thought of something, he had to get rid of this suit since police the next two days were going to be looking for his suit and awhile later Ron was dressed in some of Doug's spare clothes and Doug was dressed in Ron's suit and hat with a bullet in the side of his head. After while he left Doug's house and turned the lights off, then he the next day he left for Middleton.

* * *

Back in Middleton Ron was in his house after hours of sitting on a plane, he was sleeping like a log when he heard a knock on his door he looked and saw it was Shego, Drakken, Mark and Kim.

"Oh hello come in" Ron smiled.

"Thank you" They said.

"Didn't expect you two to say that" Ron smirked at Drakken and Shego.

"Well being with you and Kimmie we can learn a few things" Shego said.

"So you turning back on evil?" Ron asked.

"Yeah we don't wan't to cross you as enemies, but as friends" Drakken smirked.

"I would like that to" Kim smiled.

Then there was another knock, Ron looked and saw "Oh great Cops" he said opening up

"Can I help you sir?" Ron asked the officer.

"Yeah I'm searching houses for the suit I heard on the news mind if I come in?" The officer said.

"You have a search warrant?" Ron asked firmly.

"Do I need one sonny" The cop asked.

"When you come in my house you do" Ron told him "If you don't then don't bother coming in and start do your job properly, Dick" he hissed and slammed the door in the cops face.

"Ron" Kim spoke "what did you just do?" she asked.

"Called a cop a dick and slammed the door in his face, sorry but I don't like cops since the dropped my Family's killers" Ron told her.

"Wait they didn't help?" Mark said disgusted.

"Nope why do you think I did that" Ron told him, He looked to see the cop was gone "Coward turned tail and ran" Ron muttered.

"Lets get some lunch" Drakken spoke.

"I agree I'm famished" Mark told him and they all left Ron's house.


	21. Chapter 21 Mission, killer's leader?

Ron was sitting with the others having lunch at Bueno Nacho, Ron savored the flavor since he didn't have one in almost a year.

"Been awhile since I had this" Ron stated.

"No kidding You just hide in your house and avoided people" Kim spoke.

"I guess I kind of lost my trust for most people" Ron told her "I still don't trust Cops or people at school aside from a few" he said.

"I don't blame you" Mark told him But you can trust us" he said.

"I do actually" Ron replied "Glad I can still trust some, I mean I almost lost faith and trust for KP" he said.

"I said I was sorry" Kim told him.

"Still you should've known better to say things like that I was very fragile" Ron stated.

"Your not so fragile now" Shego spoke "Your one tough badass" she told him.

"Thanks" Ron smirked then Kim's communicator went off it was Wade.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"It's Gilligan he just robbed a ancient golf club" Wade explained.

"Thats what you called, A fuss over a club" Ron grumbled.

"It belong to a famous golfer" Wade told him "It was cursed whoever had it became a demon like Anubis but still remained human form and possess it's powers" he said.

"We have to stop him" Kim told them.

"Lets go" Shego said. later they were dressed, Ron was dressed in his mission clothes Shego was dressed in her jumpsuit, Mark dressed in his ninja outfit, drakken was dressed in one of Ron's mission clothes.

"Okay lets go" Kim told as their ride came while they were on they were talking, when they arrived they went to see Gilligan who's eyes were glowing with power of the golf club he had.

"Uh Lets have Stoppable handle Him we will handle the goons" Drakken suggested. Then Ron activated his Monkey Powers the roof he was on trembled as his powers turned on his eyes glowed blue while his outline of his body glowed blue and jumped off the roof making a boom sound.

 **"Well Mr. Stoppable you have some game to!"** Gilligan bellowed.

"Look I don't wan't to hurt you but I will if I have to, Drop the club" Ron demanded.

 **"Grew a pair laddie, Here's some more"** Gilligan boomed as flaming golf balls appeared but they disappeared and gasped in pain when a fist slammed into his stomach, It was Ron who made the hit, Gilligan didn't see him move and he slammed into a building when a sidekick slammed into his stomach.

"Guys take those goons out!" Ron barked pointing at Gilligan's helpers which they listened.

"Not sidekick anymore" Shego smirked.

"Don't say I didn't give you a chance" Ron hissed as Gilligan appear from the building, he struck a ball at Ron but he jumped away from it when the ball exploded, he ran At Gilligan who swung with a fist which Ron ducked under slammed a powerful knee strike in his stomach grunting in pain slammed three uppercut in his ribs followed by a righthook to the ribs grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder and through a brick wall and slammed into desk breaking it.

Ron zoomed in grabbed Gilligan and slammed him in a wall then through him through wall and through another building, then slammed him on the ground of a marble floor with a axekick to the chest cracking the floor then punted him back to where the others were slamming into a wall cracking it. Ron slowly walked out with a dark look and stood before him two of Gilligan's goons slipped past Kim and Shego. But when they tried to fight him they quickly learned never mess with another person with powers, each slammed into the wall with palmheel to the chest and face, the two were knocked out Ron ducked a swing of the club and slammed massive uppercut into Gilligan's stomach wrapped an around his neck and pulling him over his back flipped him hard on the ground then launched Gilligan off his feet when he stood with a uppercut to the jaw crashing through the roof of a building he jumped through the hole, knocked a cabinet being thrown at him breaking it Gilligan tackled him but Ron held on the both crashed through a wall slamming on the ground but Ron then slammed a fist into Gilligan's stomach making him fly up jumped up grabbed him by the leg turned and threw him on the ground making the ground shake and Gilligan to groan in pain.

He dropped in front of Gilligan who stood up and tried to strike Ron with the club who caught it by the shaft stopping it slammed a rightcross to Gilligan's stomach making him let go of the club and slam into a wall knocked out Ron dropped the club on the ground. Ron looked at his friends to see they were done.

"That was fun" Ron spoke turned his powers off, after they called the police and a ambulance, then left for home.

* * *

Later that day the news came in

 _"This just in a man in Moscow was murdered but the thing that baffled the Police in Moscow he was wearing the same outfit from the news yesterday thats right we found the killer from the warehouses who apparently killed himself after killing three more"_ The man spoke.

 _"The man's name Doug Drayton"_ The man said. Then Kim turned off the T.V "What is wrong with people these days" Kim spoke.

"God Knows" Ron replied.

Later Nighttime came Ron heard a knock on his door he opened it was Shego in sleepware.

"Mind if I crash here" she smirked.

"If you behave" Rom smirked.

"I'll try" Shego smiled. Later they both were sleeping on Ron's bed with Shego's arm's around his sides and head on his shoulder both went to sleep.

* * *

Next Ron was at the Possible's they revealed Ron's powers helped him defeat a empowered Duff Gilligan like it was practice.

"I mean Stoppable pummeled him faster than I seen Kim stop a regular villain" Drakken said.

"Hey!" Kim barked.

"No offense" Drakken smirked.

"Yes Stoppable San really did beat down that creep" Mark spoke.

Later Ron was at his house when Wade came on the TV "awhile back the 911 found some hair in your hand and I scanned it" Wade spoke grimly "It might be the leader of the killers" he said Ron suddenly grew angry when he heard that.

"Who?" Ron hissed then his eyes widened with hate when he saw the name that came up.

 **Monty Fiske**

"figures I should've known Monkey boy would go after my family" Ron spoke "As if trying to end mine was not enough" he hissed "This time he crossed the line and he will never get away with it" he said then he stormed out he got dressed in his mission outfit and took a paid for a taxi to take him to Monkey fist.

He arrived at Monkey Fist's home which looked like a mansion he broke down the door and stormed in went down the stairs where he looked at Monkey Fist with hatred blazing in his brown eyes.

"Monkey Fist" Ron growled who looked at him with shock and anger.

"Ron Stoppable" Monkey Fist growled back.

"You know me but do you know what mistake you made" Ron hissed at him.

"What was that?" Monkey Fist sneered.

"Going after my family!" Ron snarled and with a roar of hate he sprang at Monkey fist who's eyes widened with shock but grunted with pain when he received a flying sidekick to the chest flying across the mansion

"Monkey Ninja's attack!" Monkey Fist screeched monkeys in ninja outfits came out surrounded Ron and attacked but he quickly fought back.

He was down to his last ten, he jumped and spun knocked two in the wall with a spinning kick plowed one to the ground with a punch to the face grabbed one by the tail and threw it in the wall, did a uppercut to ones chin and rightcross, lefthook to more knocking them out spun knocked out another with a spinning hookkick. Ron grabbed the last two by the throats and banged their heads together and threw them apart he glared at Monkey Fist.

"You improved and got stronger" Monkey fist commented.

The only answer Monkey fist got was a punch to the face making him stumble back "You have no idea" Ron snarled. Then they engaged in a furious battle both defending and blocking not taking any hits yet, then Ron saw an opening and drilled a frontkick to Monkey fists stomach followed by a righthook and left uppercut to the jaw then slammed him into a wall with a spinning crescentkick. Monkey fist threw a punch at Ron who blocked it and slammed a rightcross to his stomach doubling him over followed by a knee to the chest then grabbed a arm and flipped him down the hall, stalking after him slammed him on the ground with a frontkick to the chest.

Monkey fist got up to strike but didn't see Ron, felt something touch his shoulder looked only to see a fist flying to his chin with a nasty uppercut making him fly across the room then a massive kick to the stomach made him slam on the floor hard making him gasp. Ron landed on the floor in a monkey stance which enraged the Monkey man.

"Growing weak you filthy Monkey?" Ron snarled with fury in his face, then blocked a kick ducked a righthook on his knees he placed his hands on the floor sprang at him like a monkey planting both feet in Monkey fists stomach making him fly through a wall in a dark room which Ron followed on high alert.

"Show yourself coward!" Ron screamed with hate, then Ron dodged a shrunken followed by another then jumped over three and sensed Monkey Fist was in the rafters. So Ron jumped up on the wall and landed on a rafter across from Monkey Fist glaring at each other Ron jumped across, the fought on the rafters using their Monkey reflexes, Ron Jumped over the Monkey man and punched him in the face with a rightcross followed by a jumping sidekick making the Monkey hybrid smash through three beams on the rafters and slammed hard on his back in a lighted area of the mansion which Ron landed in front of Monkey Fist snarling with rage he grabbed him and slammed him into the wall with an forearm against his throat.

"I didn't even to say goodbye to Rufus for the last time!" Ron yelled with fury then slammed a brutal uppercut into Monkey Fists stomach making him cough out blood "So what gives you the right to live and my family doesn't!?" he demanded.

"Have you lost it I didn't take your family's lives" Monkey Fist said in fear "please give me a chance to speak" he begged causing Ron throw him hard into the wall next to him leaving an imprint of Monkey Fist his face contorting with pure aggression and fury in his face and a blazing inferno in his eyes grabbing him by the throat.

"What about my family and Rufus did you give them a chance DID YOU!?" Ron snarled.

"Then why did I find your hair in my mothers hand and why would you wear a mask when you just could've attacked from the shadows!?" Ron demanded.

"I don't wear masks only cowards do that, if I wanted to I would've let them see my face" Monkey fist told him.

"Then why was your hair in my house?" Ron asked calmly.

"Someone took a sample from my hairbrush" Monkey Fist said.

"Who else would frame you?" Ron demanded "I don't think it was any of the ninjas from my school or any of the guys from the news" he said.

Then a revelation come towards Monkey Fist "Your killing those people" he said with terror.

"They killed my family I'm still trying to find their leader but I came up with jack" Ron hissed "I tried reading their DNA but it said No match found" he said.

"Didn't ever acure to you that maybe it was Fukushima was they leader?" Monkey Fist asked "Or is your brain so closed of with hatred and vengeance you can't think?" he said.

"You find him and tell him to meet me, since he worked for you" Ron demanded "If tell anyone about my secret I'll find you and kill you, the world is too small for you to hide from me" he hissed.

"We understand each other?" Ron snarled.

"Crystal" Monkey Fist whimpered.

"Good" Ron hissed as he threw Monkey Fist across the room slamming into a wall cracking it and stormed out, calling for a ride.

"Fukushima I see you that moment will be your last" Ron hissed with hate and loathing burning through his body knowing that his enemy from Japan was behind this.


	22. Chapter 22 Shopping, Target 5 & 6

Ron was in his room the last two days feeling a bit gloom Yori, Sensei and Mark went back home. Ron checked to see Felix he made progress and was back home but Brick was still healing half-heartily gave a Brick get well soon but a part of Ron did not forgive what he did to Felix.

He took a shower but didn't bother shaving the whiskers that grew, Ron was relaxing when heard a knock on his door "What do you want?" he asked crotchety.

"Is that the way to talk to a friend?" Shego spoke.

"Oh Sorry" Ron apologized opening the door letting Shego, Drakken and Kim in.

"Rough week" Drakken asked seeing Ron's face that was covered with whiskers.

"You can say that" Ron said moodily.

"Yeah Wade told us about Monkey Fist" Shego told him "I never thought he would go that far to get to you" she said.

"It wasn't him someone framed him" Ron told her.

"If It wasn't him then who was it?" Kim asked.

"A dead man walking" Ron snarled.

"Okay I think you been cooped up alone too long, we can go shopping and eat" Shego told him sternly.

"I don't shop" Ron replied.

"It's better than brooding" Kim told him as they dragged Ron out of the house.

* * *

Later Ron was in the mall and buying a new suit since he got rid of his first one paying for it he put it in the bag along with a fedora hat and black leather gloves. Then the all sat down and ate lunch in the food court.

"I feel better I guess I needed to get out" Ron spoke.

"No kidding" Kim smirked. Then they drove away in Ron's car, he went home and snipped the tabs off his outfit then ironed them. He thought of how Fukushima killed his family and he grew to hate him even more.

"I'll go pay a visit with Reger and Reggie" Ron spoke then he realized The mercenaries were some of Carlo's pawns "Figures I should've known" he hissed.

Ron later that night was in his suit with a eagle with a silencer "I'm after you first Reger" he growled before driving off to Upperton, to cross three to last names of his list and he arrived to the apartment he climbed up to the third story to Reger's room and climbed through the opened window, he saw Reger's back to him holding a pistol at the door along with five mercenaries, they didn't even hear him come through the window.

"Okay so you guys are the only Mercs left from Reggie so don't let him down" Ronald Reger said.

"Yeah whatever kid" One answered "But what does the guy look like?" he asked.

"well a guy in a scary outfit" Reger told him "No one see's his face really well since he comes out at night" he said "But he killed the others now there is me and two others" he told them.

"You think That Stoppable kid and Possible girl hired a hitman?" another asked.

"No they wouldn't do that" Reger told them "Your right Reger, I would do it myself" a cold voice came from behind him, his eyes widened because it was a voice he recognized, he turned only to see a fist flying into his face making him slam into the door, the mercs turned to shot but Ron quickly shot one in the hip grabbed his wrist and slammed the man on the ground hard rammed a rearkick in another ribs slamming him in the wall denting the Sheetrock, he stepped into ones guard and shot him in the stomach three times then grabbed him by the neck with an arm kicked his legs and slammed the merc on the floor shot him in the head and another in the knee making him fall then shot him in the temple, he rolled up to one leapt and launched the guy off his feet with an uppercut ti his jaw grabbed him by the ankles and slammed him on the ground knocking the wind out grabbed his survival sword from his back and with three swings and stabs all five were dead.

Ron stood up and glared at Reger who was paralyzed by terror "Hello Reger your judgement day is here" Ron snarled before slamming a jab to the nose breaking it followed by a righthook and a knee to the stomach and a uppercut to the stomach and ribs grabbed him and threw him into the wall, then grabbed him by the throat and choked slammed him on the ground. he pulled out his eagle with the silencer and placed a foot on his chest to keep him pinned and glared down at Reger with loathing, Reger knowing it was all over but tried to ask for mercy.

"I'm sorry one classmate to another, please forgive me he made us do it" Reger begged but then grunted in pain when a bullet pierced his shoulder "Okay I'm not forgiving but he made me do it" he said.

"Fukushima?" Ron hissed "I know who your leader is, I'm just mad at myself to not realize it sooner" he grimly.

"But don't worry he will join you along with Josh Mankey" Ron said grimly and pointed his weapon at Reger forehead and fired. then Ron messed up the room to look like a robber attacked Reger then went back out the window and drove away.

Later Ron was on a highway going hundred miles an hour in his car heading for Los Angeles to cross the leader of the mercenaries off the list. Ron drove faster going 170 his fire in his chest was blazing uncontrollably making ron drive his car at a deadly speed across the highways.

Hours off hardcore driving Ron was a mile from Los Angeles and he slowed down to a safer speed. Ron arrived and drove in the streets of Los Angeles which was crowded making him very ornery to the point he felt he was crushing his steering wheel, then lightened his grip since he needed it to drive home.

Then he arrived in a street and turned into a parking spot turning off his car and locking it up, Ron walked the streets careful not to draw attention to himself. He arrived to the building since the was no one at the desk he quickly went up the elevator to the penthouse.

* * *

In Reggie's room, Reggie was in his room in a bathrobe and watching porn smoking a cigar with the lights off.

"figures I should've known better to sit and wait while my boys handle the threat it's like babysitting children" Reggie grumbled then he heard footsteps approach his door, he looked to see the door smash open, which made him bolt up he looked to see a silhouette of a person in a suit and fedora hat, he couldn't see the person's face or head but he saw the suit.

"I thought you were dead, why did you kill our friends?" Reggie ask but the person didn't answer, just stayed silent and clenched his fists "Fine so be it" he spoke grimly, then threw a cup at the figure but the figure stepped to the side it smashed into a door frame. Reggie quickly rolled to a magnum pistol andd pointed at the figure but he wasn't there turned and a hand from the shadows grabbed the arm of the barrel pointing at the wall firing the T.V breaking it, then figure spun around and threw him into the wall and leaving his gun the guy dropped it on the floor and marched up to him.

Reggie attacked the figure with his fists, but a few blocks later a fist was berried in his stomach followed by three more then a knee to the face and a frontkick slammed in his chest slamming into the wall.

"Never suspected you to be a good fighter" Reggie said before he swung but the figure ducked and weaved to the side jerked his head to the sides with a nasty right and lefthook, then a uppercut slammed into his ribs cracking two then a knee slammed in his stomach doubling him over a fist slammed in his side an elbow crashed on his kidneys, then threw him on the floor with a belt drop.

Then then figure picked him up by the collar which he threw punch at it but the fist was grabbed in a hand and he doubled over in pain again when rightcross drilled in his already cracked ribs followed by a harder one breaking them then, slammed him on the ground with a righthook to the jaw. Reggie tackled the figure into a wall an threw a punch but the figure ducked which slammed into the corner wall breaking a chunk off then another to the chest but the figure stepped out of the way slamming it through the wall he was grabbed by the waist and head and his head slammed in the corner breaking it more then threw him on the floor, he started throwing punches but the figure slid to the side and blocked them grabbed him by the collar slammed a knee in the back of his knee bending it and a arm drop to the chest slammed a big hole on a glass table shattering it, then Reggie was grabbed and thrown across the room slamming into table and chair where he usually did paper work shattering it into splinters. he grabbed a clever tried to cut him but the figure evaded the slashes then he arm was grabbed in an armbar and his arm was snapped at the elbow making him scream in pain, then he was lifted up and slammed on a countertop breaking off a chunk, then he was turned around the light of the moon did not reveal Doug his attacker it was Ron Stoppable and he was pissed.

"You?" Reggie gasped in pain "you killed my mercenaries and Doug" he gasped.

"Thats correct Carlo and after yours it's one left" Ron snarled.

"Sorry lord please forgive me" Reggie said he knew what was coming.

"Hopefully he forgives you but it's unlikely because sure not" Ron hissed picked him up over his head and ran to the windows and threw him out the window. Ron watched as Reggie fell all the way down and hit the pavement.

"Good riddance" Ron hissed "one to go" he said.

* * *

Then hours later putting the stain remover on his clothes and got off the blood Ron left back to Middleton slowly, after hours of driving and getting more gas he arrived back home. When he went into his house he was met with unexpected visitors.

"Ron?" Gasped Kim Possible, Shego and Drakken just had horror in the eyes seeing Ron in the outfit from the News.

"Shit" Ron cursed knowing he should've taking his suit off in the garage and put it in his trunk.


	23. Chapter 23 Shocking secrets

after hours of driving from Los Angeles and having to stop to get gas he arrived back home. When he went into his house he was met with unexpected visitors.

"Ron?" Gasped Kim Possible, Shego and Drakken just had horror in the eyes seeing Ron in the outfit from the News.

"Shit" Ron cursed knowing he should've taking his suit off in the garage and put it in his trunk.

(Earlier)

It was awhile since Ron left for Los Angeles Drakken, Shego, and Kim Possible were looking for him. It was like Ron disappeared for hours, then he comes home more and more edgy each time, he was gruff about going shopping actually he had been gruff the past half month but earlier it was more. They were looking for a clue what was a cause for his gruffy attitude.

"So what are we looking for" Drakken asked while they were walking around for anything that would help. They heard from Wade 2 days after Ron want to Monkey Fist so they want there.

(a day ago)

"Well look at the two villains, they grown soft" A still beaten broken nose two missing teeth black eye and sore Monkey Lord rumbled.

"We just wanted real friends for a change" Shego frowned "There was a word Ron came by your home" she said.

"Ah yeah he marched in enraged and attacked me" Monkey Fist he said "me and my ninja monkey tried to fight him off but we were no match for him or his fury" he told them, pointing at his injured minions, some had casts on their limbs, some had wrapping over their ribs, some had neck braces.

"He wouldn't do that, he would've been provoked" Kim snapped.

"Really then look into my memories" Monkey Fist said drakken pulled out a device and stuck it on Monkey Fists head pulled it off pushed a button and saw a black and white scene of Ron's fury.

They saw Ron fighting off the monkey ninjas with unbelievable ferocity, then scenes from Monkey Fist battle, the saw Ron's face contort with hate and fury up close.

 _"please give me a chance to speak" Monkey Fists_ voice begged causing him to get thrown into a wall hard.

 _"What about my family and Rufus did you give them a chance DID YOU!?" Ron's voice snarled_ before it ended _._

"Whoa" Drakken gasped

"You were lucky you got off, he looked ready to kill" Shego told Monkey Fist.

Afterwords of questions they were back on the street back to Ron's house, they quickly went to the back door and started looking through his house.

"What am I doing? what are we doing?" Drakken questioned nervous about snooping

"Looking for what is the cause of Ron's grouchy attitude" Shego told him.

"by snooping through his things, I thought we were beyond that now?" Drakken asked.

"Look something is up with Ron, I've known him a long time I know when somethings not right" Kim spoke they spreaded out looking for answers.

"Guys you might want to see this!" Drakken called from upstairs which the ran to he was in Ron's room looking at something that shocked him.

"What is it?" Kim asked, they looked to see where Drakken looked made their eyes widen with shock and fright, in Ron's toy chest was a desert eagle and a bowie knife in it.

"So he bought something to defend himself with" Shego said.

"He can do that on his own" Drakken told her.

"Hey something is under Ron's mattress" Kim said it was a peace of paper she looked at it and dropped it horror.

"What is it?" Shego asked picking it up to look and got the same look, the same with Drakken. It was the names of seven people, four names were on T.V.

 **George Neon**

 **Doug Drayton**

 **Vinnie Helix**

 **Lyn Regal**

 **Ronald Reger**

 **Reggie Carlo**

And the names were crossed off, Then looked at one other name that was not crossed off.

 **Josh Mankey**

"It's a hitlist" Kim gasped "It's impossible Ron wouldn't kill anyone" she said.

"But why them?" Shego asked.

Drakken thought and said "I think they were the ones that killed Ron's parents and Rufus" he told them.

"He's killing them for vengeance" Shego said "I should've know" she spoke. Then they want down stairs and they heard a car park in the garage which meant, Ron was back, the door to the garage open to reveal, Ron in the suit from the News.

 _"Black suit with red tie"_ Shego thought.

 _"Blackwool trenchcoat and black leather gloves"_ Drakken thought.

 _"Black fedora hat"_ Kim thought.

"Ron" they gasped.

"Shit" they heard him say.


	24. Chapter 24 target 7, Fukushima contacts

Ron was surprised to see his friends in his house and it became clear they were snooping through his things.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to snoop?" Ron scowled.

"And didn't someone tell not to do anything stupid" Kim crossed her arms.

"It's stupid to let them go free, they would hunted anyone close to me so I prevented that" Ron replied "Besides I love the look of terror in my enemies eyes before they die" he said.

"It's like the saying a life for a life" Ron told them.

"I thought if we were with you, I thought it would help" Shego told him.

"It did help, but the wound they left was not going away and now since most are gone, I feel better" Ron said "It's the one thing that really helps" he told them.

"Vengeance?" Shego replied "You know it changed many people out and in" she said.

"True but thats the price I payed" Ron replied "You think I wanted to take their lives, I didn't but none would be dead if they left my family alone but they didn't" he said grimly.

"But who was the leader?" Drakken asked.

"Seriously, you had to act that?" Kim scowled.

"It was not them, it was someone who felt it was my fault that he lost everything" Ron told him "But now I know who's the leader he is going to wish he stayed away from my family" he hissed.

"But what are you going do about Tara" Kim asked "she is Josh's boyfriend" she told him.

"If I told her about what I found what he did in the past, she would dump him in a heart beat" Ron told her.

"What did he do?" Shego asked.

"Look" Ron said as he placed the device Drakken used on Monkey Fist turned it on, they saw Josh's name and saw he was selling drugs to kids and got thrown in juvie and to add on that list Ron found out he was the one who hit him with the bat and killed his parents.

"I don't belive it" Kim spoke when it was over.

"I didn't either" Ron told her "I didn't even think Reger would do it, but then again he was in juvie for armed robbery" he said.

"How did out all of this?" Shego asked.

"I borrowed Drakken's DNA scanner" Ron told her.

"I told you, you should turn you equipment off when we leave" Shego told Drakken.

"Then I wouldn't know who killed my parents" Ron told her.

"Why didn't you tell the police this?" Kim asked.

"I lost my trust for them, I know why Wade has me and Kim stop the bad guys, because their nothing but overweight sluggy sloths" Ron snarled. then Kim's phone went off it was Wade.

"What is it, it's Josh he wants to talk to you, Drakken, Shego" Wade told her.

"Something fishy there" Ron spoke up.

"Okay we will talk to him" Kim told Wade.

"I finally tell what he did and you want to meet with him?" Ron demanded "When have I ever lied to you" he said "Well except this, maybe" he said.

"Maybe you let you grief and anger confuse your judgement maybe you saw something else and wanted to blame Josh" Kim told him.

"You calling me a lair i know what I saw" Ron said suddenly angry "You are starting to sound like the principle" he snarled, he looked at the other two "You believe me don't you?" he asked, Drakken and Shego just looked away avoiding his eyes that made him angrier.

If Josh was hear now and saying he didn't do it, I wouldn't believe his dying breath" Ron snarled.

"all we know, you warped your memories to look like josh did what he did" Kim continued, Ron was suddenly a inch from her and grabbed her by the shirt and slammed her in the wall and held her there.

"You dare to say that to my face, you know what fine meet with josh but if I'm right don't come near me again" Ron growled he glared at Drakken and Shego "All of you!" he yelled then quickly grabbed them all and threw them out of the house and slammed the door.

"To think they would understand my motives" Ron snarled with fury then marched up the stairs and slammed the door to his room.

(Outside)

"I hope that what Ron thought of Josh is wrong" Drakken said.

* * *

Later the three were at Tara's house telling her about what Ron told them.

"That is crazy, Josh wouldn't do that" Tara cried.

"I know that is what we said to" Shego said.

Then Josh walked in "Hello guys" he said bringing in a some cupcakes.

"Hey Josh" Kim spoke.

"how is Stoppable doing?" Josh asked.

"Not good, he just dropped our friendship minutes ago" Drakken spoke.

"Really why?" Josh asked.

"He said somethings about you" Shego told him, Josh placed the cupcakes infront of them which they started to eat.

"What things?" Josh wondered.

"You might find it crazy" Kim said.

"Try me" Josh told her.

"Ron thinks you were the one that killed his parents and Rufus" Tara told him, Josh just went quiet.

He thinks I killed them, I didn't" Josh told them.

Ron said he found your DNA in on his parents bodies" Kim explained

"Now he hates you more than ever" Shego told him, then they all started feeling funny.

"Then he said he wouldn't believe your dying breath" Shego said.

Then Josh started to laugh "Well you should've had listen to him" he said.

"You did kill his parents" Tara gasped.

"yeah but I'm surprised he found out" Josh answered "He also wouldn't think of eaten those cupcakes" he said.

"You drugged them" Shego cried, then her vision turned blurry and passed out. After awhile she woke on a roof in Upperton of a five store building along with Kim, Drakken and Tara. they looked and saw Josh with five other thugs with guns.

"Josh we are through" Tara yelled then Josh slapped her causing her to yelp in pain.

"Were not through till I say" Josh hissed.

"Leave her alone or you going wish you left us alone" Kim told her.

"And whys that?" Josh scoffed.

"Because you just crawled into your own grave" Shego snarled.

"You guys death will break Ron even more" Josh ignored her "and hundreds of people will see the loser he is" he said, they looked and saw hundreds of people watching with horror and saw Kims family all tied up on the opposite roof, then saw a helicopter for a the news.

"Also the death of the great Kim Possible will make the world shake" Josh said.

"The only thing you will do is make Ron want to kill you and not fast either" Shego growled "And if I wasn't tied up I would kill you myself for what you did to Ron" she hissed.

"But why Tara to?" Kim demanded.

"She is now a witness about Ron and I will not have a leak from a minx" Josh said pulling out a gun from his sweatshirt, then a gun shot rang out and the gun flew out of his hand when a bullet hit it, Josh and everyone looked and saw a very very extremely enraged and murderous form of Ron Stoppable who was in his outfit.

"That is no why to talk to a women" Ron snarled.

Then Josh's eyes widened at the outfit "your the one killing those people" he said.

"That is correct and your the last one on my list" Ron smirked with malice "you should've stayed away from my family" he hissed.

"Get him!" Josh cried with anger. Ron quickly jumped out of the way to avoid bullets, he rolled up to the closest one and slammed a deadly uppercut to the thugs chin, then used him as a shield shot another in the head, threw the one he had off the roof, he sprinted at another and slammed a massive thrusting kick to the stomach making him fly upwards and on to the roof, he dodged a stream of bullets and shot a thug in the chest and stomach quickly went to him grabbed him by the throat and broke his neck and threw him away, grabbed another after blocking a sloppy punch and slammed a rightcross in his stomach, kneed him in the stomach and slammed his gun in his face knocking him down to the ground and shot him in the head shot another in the head and chest and kicked him off the roof. he turned to Josh who shot him in the stomach and he went down.

"RON!" everyone screamed.

Josh then walked to him with his gun "Well at least you knocked some off the list but it wasn't enough loser" he sneered, then quick as lightning Ron kicked the gun out of Josh's hand, then Ron got up and blocked a punch and slammed a massive uppercut into Josh's side kneed him in the nose and threw him to the ground.

"I just shot you" Josh glared then Ron smirked as he pulled out a Kevlar vest from his long coat dropped it on the ground.

"Next time make sure your enemy is dead" Ron growled "And now your time is up" he said and approached.

"Not going down easy" Josh hissed throwing a punch which Ron ducked, then Ron spun and drove a spinning rearkick in Josh's stomach hard doubling over, faced Josh and slammed knee in his face, grabbed him by the face and slammed a massive rightcross in his stomach and kneed him several times in the stomach grabbed josh by the sides and fell back and suplexed him, grabbed Josh standed up and threw him on the ground with a shoulderwheel and kicked him three times in the side and once in the head then backed up.

Josh got up with a moan of pain and tried to kick him but Ron caught his leg in his armpit and spun threw Josh to the roof.

"Really because you went down easy" Ron snarled josh tried to tackle him but got himself in a headlock and slammed on the roof grabbed Josh by the throat and chokedslammed him on roof backed up.

Josh swung left and right after getting up Ron just ducked and blocked kicked Josh in the chest with a frontkick and knee him in the diaphragm grabbed him in a headlock spun around in a 360 letted joch go throwing him on the roof ten feet away Ron at him and grabbed him by the waist and slammed him on the roof pinned him on the ground slugged him left and right, after five minutes Ron stood up picking up Josh.

"This is for my mom!" Ron yelled slammed a punch in Josh's face "This is for my dad!" another punch "This is for no letting me say goodbye when Rufus was dying!" another punch but to the ribs breaking three "and this is for ruining my life!" he snarled broke Josh's jaw with a uppercut, got behind Josh in chokehold who was trying to get out, Ron kicked his knee out sinking them to the roof.

"Enjoy hell" Ron growled and twisting he snapped Josh's neck then picked him up and threw him off the roof "Good riddance" he hissed, then a hover drone came up to him he pressed it and Ron's Eyes widened with hate, it was.

"Fukushima" Ron snarled with his face working.

"Hello outsider" he spoke "I heard you wanted to talk" he sneered.

"actually no I want to kill you" Ron hissed "which I should've done years ago" he said.

"You finally found me out" Fukushima smirked.

"Took me awhile but yes but why did you take my family?" Ron demanded.

"Because I was left with nothing when you came in to my life" Fukushima glared.

"What happened was your own fault, Maybe I was an outsider" Ron glared deathly "But at least I wasn't a traitor you spineless coward" he hissed "how about we meet somewhere and end your pathetic life" he said.

"We meet on this same roof tonight" Fukushima asked.

"Sooner to kill you the better" Ron hissed, then picked his eagle up and shot the drone, he looked at the witnesses who were looking at him with fear.

"Thats what happens when you mess with family" Ron said looking directly in the camra of the helicopter, he looked at his friends and threw a penknife at them

"Get yourselves free" Ron said in a low voice and jumped across buildings.

* * *

After an hour of cutting everyone was free and looked at Ron's work.

"Even I have pity for josh for what happened to him" Felix spoke.

"Same here baby boy" Monique told him.

"Thats what happens when you mess with family, you end up dead" Barkin told them.

* * *

 **Beter run Fukushima Ron's coming for you.**


	25. Chapter 25 clash of the ninjas

Ron was in his house he just crosses off Josh's name and he was looking himself in the mirror in his bathroom some many lives he took and it was by him, he didn't like who he was seeing.

He looked at his hands like they belonged to someelses "Is this what I've become an angel of death and vengeance?" Ron spoke. he looked out the window it was gray and rainy fitting his mood.

"Have no friends anymore, scared them off" Ron spoke "Actually the only friends I would have is at Japan" he said, then walked off in the day with a longcoat and a widebrim hat on. He went to the cemetery and went to his parents graves, he looked at his father's.

"Well I found the killers and eliminated them, the leader is still at large but I know who it is" Ron spoke to the grave "But why do I feel lost, When I look in a mirror I hate what I seen, it's like I become someone else when you guys died" he said. Then the world turned black and Ron's parents appeared who were smiling at him.

"Thats easy you are our son" Steve smiled "Just because what you've done doesn't mean you stopped being you, you just were lost" he said.

"I told you guys to look away for what I was going to do" Ron told him "I'm really just an agent of vengeance" he said.

"Don't doubt yourself" Martha told him "We will never stop looking over you evening if you have had become someone else" she said.

"What about after all of this, I have no more friends I scared them?" Ron asked.

"Make things right, repair the briges that have been burnt" Steve told him "They care for you, just give them another chance" he said, they faded away.

"Remember who you are" Steve and Martha said at once before disappearing and the blackness faded away to gray and rainy.

Ron walked back to his home, he stopped at his door and looked at Kim's house.

 _"Give them a chance"_ he heard his dad's voice. Ron took a deep breath and walked over, he knocked on the door.

Mr. Possible opened "hello who are you?" he said. Ron lifted his head to look and placed a finger against his lips to be quiet.

"Ronald come on in it's raining" Mr. Possible answered.

"Is Kim here?" Ron asked "and the other two" he said.

"Kimmie, Drew, Sheila you have company" Mr. Possible called, 3 seconds later the three said names came down the stairs.

"Who is that?" Shego asked, Ron took off his disguise and they gasped.

"Hello" Ron answered "I know you guys want to see me, since you saw what I did to Josh and the others, but I don't want the words I spoke to be the last we see each other" he said.

"I guess I just needed to think" he continued "I don't know what good I have left on the inside but, I want you to know thanks for being friends and I understand if you don't want to see me, It's all good" Ron said "I just wanted to say I'm sorry, especially to you Sheila I know you didn't want me to become the person I am now" he told her, then he turned to walk away.

"Wait" Kim spoke, Ron turned back "We should've listened to you about Josh and we almost paid the price" she said.

"Of course we forgive you, we actually wanted to say sorry for not trusting you" Drakken spoke.

"I wouldn't trust me either if I was in your place" Ron told him "But since you know my darkest secret is, can you and the others look at me the same" he said.

"Of course, never judge a book by a cover judge by the index" Shego told him "But inside I know you feel guilty for killing those people" she reminded him.

"Of course I do there is no honor for taking a life but I had to do what I had to do" Ron told her.

"Group hug" Kim cried and the four friends hugged each other.

* * *

It was night time to confront Fukushima. Ron dressed in a ninja outfit from Japan which he kept in his closet and closing his eyes he summond the lotus blade and a blue kanata appeared in his hands, he put it in his sheath on his back and went out in the night.

Ron slipped in the shadows and climbed a pipe to a building from and poked his head from the building and saw the place he was going to was crawling with ninjas and Fukushima. There was a helicopter probably

"Figures coward" Ron hissed, he put his ninja mask on and climbed down the pipe, he silently dropped behind a ninja grabbed him in a choke hold and sinking to the ground, they started to grapple on the ground, Ron threw him off, they got up and pulled out a Kanata and the fought. Ron quickly overpowered the ninja, he blocked a downward stroke, he grabbed the wrist which held the sword and stabbed his sword through his heart shoving him off, he shook the blood off and sheathed his sword.

He climbed the building to the top and stood in line of the ninjas where Fukushima was ranting.

"Where is that outsider?" Fukushima called "He said he would meet me but that coward didn't show, but the ninjas didn't speak well because their ninjas but Fukushima is an exception.

 _"Guy doesn't shut up"_ Ron thought.

"Ninjas!" Fukushima barked, the ninjas plus Ron looked at him "Go find the outsider torture anyone who left is close to him" he said all the ninjas and Ron drew their kanatas.

"Go get him and bring him to me alive" Fukushima said "Look for anyone with the outfit I described, Now Go!" he barked, they all raised their swords and one of the struck down a ninja with his sword followed by another.

"A spy kill him!" Fukushima ordered. every ninja got into a stance followed by the rogue ninja and the engaged, the ninja blocked a sword and kicked another in the stomach with a rearkick grabbed a ninja by the wrist sword and disarmed him he had two swords, he did a cross blocked and slitted ones throat and stabbed one in the chest and kicked him off the roof. He threw his second sword in ones heart, sidestepped a stab grabbed the arm and whipping him around stabbed another behind the threw the one he had to the ground, then jumped over three and blocked a slash and kicked him with a sidekick to the stomach and stabbed him.

He ducked under a swing lifted the ninja up and threw him into two others, swept a low block protecting his stomach spun and knocked a ninja down with a roundhouse. The ninja blocked a strike and flipped him over his shoulder, he blocked a kick jumped and kicked one in the ribs with a rearkick then slashed his chest open, then jumped and landed in the middle of twelve and they threw ninja stars at the mysterious ninja but he jumped over them and they got hit instead of him in the chest and stomach and face, the ninja struck one down before blocking a attack before racking his sword across the chest before stabbing him in the stomach and kicked him off.

After minutes later all the ninjas except 10 left were dead struck down by the rogue ninja. Then ninja then charged at remaining and moved gracefully to each one, he blocked two attacker ducked under a swing and slammed a rearkick in ones chest from behind him, quickly spun and slashed two across the neck and chest before ducking under a swing and slammed a uppercut in ones ribs grabbed his sword and threw a ninja over his leg and stabbed the two he slashed in the chest ripped his swords out he decked a hilt of his sword in ones forehead and stabbed him in the stomach. Another minutes later one was left shaken in fear but without mercy the ninja struck the last ninja down.

He turned to Fukushima who was seething "Traitor!" he yelled.

"One to talk" The ninja shot back, Fukushima's eyes widened he knew that voice. Then the Ninja took off his mask revealing.

"Outsider" Fukushima hissed.

"Traitor" Ron Stoppable hissed back.


	26. Chapter 26 Ron versus Fukushima

Ron stood tall and glared with loathing at the ninja traitor who ruined his life and made him become someone else.

"Your going to pay for what you did to my family" Ron hissed.

"Never would have happened if you haven't setted a foot in Japan" Fukushima glared "I lost everything" he said.

"What happened was your own fault, you betrayed us and payed the price for it" Ron snarled "Not my fault you lost everything" he said.

"All my friends and teacher expelled me, I was respected" Fukushima hissed.

Ron just smirked with malice "No they didn't respect you, they disgraced you and you let your pride get the better of you and didn't see" he said.

"They respected me because unlike you, they did not bully me" Ron glared "and I hate bullies" he snarled.

"Shut up" Fukushima hissed.

"And the reason you got expelled was because you tried to give the lotus blade to Monkey Fist!" Ron exclaimed as he drew the lotus blade from his back "The blade that choose me" he hissed.

"Silence!" Fukushima barked as he threw a dagger at Ron, but Ron made a shield and the dagger bounced off.

"Please I have the full excess to the blades power and you have nothing" Ron hissed turning the blade into a Kanata "And I doubt Monkey Fist wants to see your face again since you framed him" he said.

"You can blame me all you want for what happened but me and the other ninjas know better" Ron said "You were your own down fall, you have know one to blame but yourself but I did not come here to talk" he hissed and narrowed his eyes and got into a stance.

"I came here to kill you and no one is going to save you from me" Ron hissed.

"I said SHUT UP!" Fukushima roared drawing his sword and charging but Ron just ran at him, the two enemies clashed with their swords making sparks fly, the two blocked and fought with everything the had each glaring with hate and bared teeth Ron blocked a high swing and punched Fukushima in the face with a righthook jumped back to avoid a slash and reengaged.

Ron ducked and leaped out of the way of a kick blocked a kick and a punch spun and dropped Fukushima on the roof with a sweep and flipped to his feet, the ninja traitor got up with a snarl and swung with his sword Ron just caught his wrist and slammed a knee in his chest and held his head with his hand jumped kneed him in the face kicked him in the side with a rearkick dumping him on the ground. Ron stepped back to avoid a stab to the foot and knocked Fukushima's sword with his and kicked him in the face followed by a kick to the side, he dropped his his and picked up Fukushima and slammed a hand to his neck stunning him jerked his head down and kneed him in the face four times slammed three uppercuts into his ribs before throwing him onto the roof.

They got their swords back in theirs hands and clashed again. Ron blocked a kick to his leg blocked a swing stepped in and trapped Fukushimas arm pulled Fukushima to his face.

"One question" Ron asked before they broke off and reengaged.

"What is that Outsider?" Fukushima hissed before slashing to be blocked and pulled off balance again.

Ron said while holding "How would you like your remains displayed, thrown into a wolves den?" Ron snarled before slamming the hilt of his Kanata into Fukushima's face three times and slammed a back fist into his face knocking him to the ground.

Ron ducked a flying kick and slammed a knee in Fukushima's side stopping him, then turning Ron flipped him over his shoulder he then left a slash on Fukushima's cheek. They clashed once more the battle turning faster, after an hour later the two were covered with cuts and bruises although Fukushima looked worse. Ron blocked a slash and left a deep cut in Fukushima's side blocked a kick left a cut in his leg then jumped over a slash to the gut and spun knocked down Fukushima head over heels with a hookkick and kicked him in the side hard sending him five feet away.

"You can't defeat me Outsider" Fukushima said "Your nothing" he hissed.

"Hmm thats sound familer, I know you said that right before I tossed you around" Ron hissed Fukushima just threw his sword on the ground and tried to Tackle Ron but Ron just dropped his sword and caught Fukushima and threw him across the roof.

"That was exactly what did to" Ron said. Then the enemies fought hand to hand, but Ron fueled by hate and rightous fury quickly gained the upperhand, he punched the traitor and murderer across the face with a right and lefthook followed by a thrusting kick to the stomach before slammed a leftcross into his gut slammed a roundhouse in his ribs grabbed a punch and flipped Fukushima on the ground before punching him in the face grabbed him by the neck picked him up slammed a hard knee to the crotch kneed the traitor in the face four times before turning and throwing Fukushima across the roof again.

After awhile after getting smacked down and bloodied up Fukushima had enough of this beating and got his sword as the same Ron did and charged the two slammed their sword into each other and Fukushima's broke at the base of the sword and slashed Fukushima across the chest the lotus glowed blue and cutting off Fukushima's hand off at the forearm and the sword cauterized the wound, kicked in and Ron broke the traitors knee stabbed him in the stomach the traitor sank to the ground and looked at Ron with the first time in this fight with terror either it was dying or blood lost Fukushima could've sworn Ron sprouted black wings and a symbol on his forehead.

"What are you?" Fukushima asked.

"A am Vengeance" Ron snarled "and I'm doing what I should've down years ago" he hissed and brought the sword down and decapitated the traitor the body slid over and thudded on the roof, He glared at the body.

"You will never harm anyone close to me ever again" Ron growled, the first time Ron shed a tear with sadness and relief. Sadness that no matter what his parents weren't coming back and relief that he made the ones who took his family pay.

* * *

The people who were watching all over the world had one thought in the minds.

 _"Holy Crap!"_ they all thought


	27. Chapter 27 Peace of mind

Ron went back to his home where his friends met him with hugs and a big smooch on the lips from Shego much to their shock.

"You did it" Kim said.

"Yeah but, it won't bring my parents back" Ron said "But at least no one else is out there that want to harm me or you guys" he told them, then the heard sirens approaching.

"Oh shit" they said Ron told them where he was going to go, which Shego and Drakken made him take them to "Go Ron and thanks for being my friend" she said giving him a hug.

"Don't worry you know where I'm going" Ron smirked before the three went into the garage.

"Where is Stoppable" an officer demanded.

"You saw what those nine did" Kim spoke.

"He broke the law" another said.

"For the right reasons" Monique glared, then a horn honked from outside they turned.

"Looking for me you filthy swines!?" Ron yelled before tearing down the road.

"Suspect is fleeing stop him!" the officer barked, ten cars went after Rons car.

"Good luck trying to get him" Felix yelled.

"Thats our nutty friend" Kim smiled.

"Yes it is girlfriend" Monique smirked

* * *

"Last ride baby, last make this one thrilling" Ron said. Ron drove pushing 80 and weaving past cars and the police after him, he turned a tight turn making the car go on two wheels. He went faster going 100 miles and still increasing. A cop pulled up to him.

"Pull over now!" the cop barked.

"Here is what I say to that" Ron shot back before ramming the cop into a tree, he told Shego to take the wheel and opened the door and shot a cops front tire out making him spin out into another cop car wiping both out.

He shut the door and took the wheel back. He quickly spun making a doughnut before making a turn, he went into a street before gunning the engine and rear ended a cop car making him slam into another cop car.

"That was for not looking into my case" Ron growled.

An hour later they went down a narrow street where Ron slammed into a trash can, he skidded into a road. He honked at a biker who he almost hit "Get out of the way" he said.

"You know what Ron" Drakken said "You have the worst roadrage on the street" he noted.

"I have seen worst" Shego defended.

He saw a bus to the airport and a group of people 50 feet away, He turned into a ally losing the cops he slowed down before they got out and walking over and standing in the middle the people looked at them before the cops sirens went off and some appeared around a turn and the group moved closer blocking them a few loaned them their hats. Ron, Shego and Drakken kept their heads down and the police went by and the buss pulled up and the got on.

Cops went by the buss and went to Rons car moving slowly away, inside Ron just saw the cops go bye and he gave the hat back to the man next to him. Ron and his two friends smiled as the bus pulled away and moved to the airport.

"Yamanouchi here we come" Ron thought to himself. Days later Ron, Drakken and Shego made it to Japan, Ron sat down with Mark, Yori and Sensei and told who was behind the crime of his familys death and what he did to the killers and Fukushima. Of course Sensei, Mark and Yori understood and welcomed Ron into their home.

"You did what we would've done, you brought Fukushima to justice and made it know he never set foot in the school again" Mark smiled "Welcome home brother" her said.

Ron just smiled feeling peace for once.

* * *

It has been a year since Ron left Middleton. The cops stopped looking for Ron saying he was dead.

At Yamanouchi Ron was carrying a baby with pale skin and raven black hair and brown eyes and freckles and looking at the sunset. Someone walked next to him, it was Shego.

"Hello lover" Shego smiled before they kissed.

"Hello to you to" Ron smiled "Seems like yesterday when we were enemies and now look at us" he said.

"Yep good times" Shego smiled bigger, they held their child in their arms smiled at the sunset knowing they have each other along with everyone else who understood them.

"Finally peace" Ron smiled.

 **THE END**


End file.
